


Book 1: Water (Sokka Love Story)

by Anonymous



Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You, the reader, woke up on a ship and discovered that you had been transported to the Avatar universe. You have to work with the GAng and figure out your past while traveling the world. But things are different. This isn't like the show, and you realize that you are the only one who can fix things.You find love, too, I guess.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar) & Reader, Sokka (Avatar)/Reader, Sokka/Suki(Avatar)-unrequited, Zuko (Avatar) & Reader
Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761007
Comments: 33
Kudos: 367
Collections: Anonymous, Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Book 1: Chapter 1: I Lose A Fucking Finger

  
(Y/n)'s eyes snapped open. She expected to be in her bed, covered in a warm blanket, but all she felt was cold, cold, _freezing cold_. Her fingers were stiff and there was something very cool around her wrists. Her back ached, and when she could finally stop the dizziness, she realized she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't in her room either, and she wasn't entirely sure she was in her very home.

The floor beneath her was hard and wooden, and at first she thought she was still dizzy, but then she heard water splashing outside. Something was moving below her. There was a porthole above her, shining light.

Porthole?

She was on a _ship_. (Y/n) snapped up so quickly, leaping to her feet before falling again because there was something tying her legs up. Flashes of fighting, stretching her body in impossible angles, kicking and punching were so vivid in her mind that it gave her a headache.

Her bound hands shot out without a thought, holding her up from smashing her face on the floor. Her nose was an inch to the ground, and she wondered how she even had the _muscle_ to hold herself up. It was automatic for her to push up swiftly and land on her feet even though her body was tied up.

"What the fuck," she whispered, staring at her shaky hands.

It felt almost like it was a memory. But it wasn't _hers_. She had never learned to fight. And the clothes in her vision...

Her clothes!

She wasn't wearing normal, modern clothes, but something more similar to cosplay outfits. Hers were in different shades of red and brown, a tunic that barely held in any heat, breeches that puffed up from cuffs on her calves, and strong, black shoes that were curled at the tips. It was familiar, like an itch at the back of her mind.

She was across the porthole where the morning light was taunting her. The chains on her hands were long, long enough that she could hold it at shoulder-width. (Y/n) didn't know what her plan was, but she had the feeling she had to trust her body. Letting herself fall again, her hands hit the floor and her body pulled upright, perfectly balanced, core tight like she had done this move a million times, until she was walking on her hands to the porthole.

Just yesterday, she was wheezing because she couldn't run at P.E. Now, she could walk on her fucking _hands_?

Straightening herself up, she peeked through the open porthole. She could see an iron hull, but the scenery around her...

It was _ice_ all over. Ice lands and water, cold, freezing, but so familiar. She was freezing cold that her fingertips were turning blue. Her chest was contracting with the low temperature, lips turning dry and chapped. This was definitely her body, but the abilities weren't. She knew this place. She just _did_. Her eyes spotted a brilliant flash of light that shot up into the sky.

Voices drifted down from the deck of the ship. A husky voice said, "finally! Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

Another older voice piped up. "I won't get to finish my game?"

Who were they? They kidnapped her? But from _where_? And how could they get her to a freezing cold place so suddenly, on a ship?

"It means my search—it's about to come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!"

The older voice groaned. "Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko—"

A gasp left her lips. "You've got to be shitting me," (Y/n) mumbled, gripping at her hair. _Zuko_? Ship? The _South Pole_?

She knew where she was now. She didn't know how she got there, but she was here.

She was in _Avatar: The Last Airbender._

***

After realizing she was in a TV show for some inexplicable reason, (Y/n) first got out of her manacles through her flexible joints—it was a surprising ability but it took a back burner to her thoughts.

Instead, she went to a corner of the brig, pressed her face into her knees, clamped her hands over her mouth, and she _screamed_ till her voice became hoarse. The muffled screams were barely anything compared to the loud engines of the battleship, so she let everything loose. Her shock and fear and _what the fuck was happening how is this possible lemme wakeupnowplease._

She was stranded all alone in another _universe_ , trapped in a Fire Nation ship and with no idea how to get back.

(Y/n)—after getting over her panic and steadying her breath—decided to make a plan. Zuko was about to invade the Southern Water Tribe. It had been years since she watched the show, so she barely remembered what happened next.

The siblings. Sokka and Katara. She had to find them. She was in this universe for a reason, and she didn't want to travel with Zuko as his prisoner. So with a quick plan, once the ship docked against the ice of the city wall, she shook herself and climbed out of the porthole with surprising ease.

The only way would be through the deck of the ship, so once she made sure there was a commotion and most of the soldiers were off the ship, (Y/n) clawed her way up, until she tumbled into the next porthole.

Landing on the floor, (Y/n) squeaked as she looked up.

General Iroh was sitting right opposite her, half his noodles falling out of his mouth and staring at her in shock. His expression suddenly smoothed out and he smiled. "Tea?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not going to turn me in?"

"I don't even know why Zuko wanted to cage you after we found you drifting. You haven't done anything wrong. Tea?"

"I'd love some, but I'm afraid there's no time. I'd also like to talk, but-"

"There's no time," he repeated. "Take a left until you reach a steel door. Make sure to duck low when you leave the deck. The Captain is still on board."

"Thank you, General Iroh," she whispered before bolting out of the room, leaving the confused old man.

"How do you know my name?" He called after her, but then shrugged and went back to his noodles.

She followed his instructions so well that she was surprised. She made it off the ship without a problem and had to skirt along the edge of the city wall as quickly as possible, and although she was afraid she would slip, her shoes had good grip. She wondered where she had gotten it from, but then another flash hit her. A man in the Earth Kingdom, presenting her with the pair of shoes just after she had completed her training. She was surrounded by other students who were clapping for her.

Her head throbbed when she felt ice seep into her fingernails. She was too cold, her body was going numb. She could barely feel her blue fingers, and then, her grip slipped. Her pinky finger stabbed into the ice and completely broke off with a dull crack. A sharp pain zipped down her spine and she held back a loud cry, staring at the red, frozen stub in horror, her other fingers trembling nearly blue.

Her fucking finger _broke_ off.

Tears sprung to her eyes, but she managed to rein in her anguish through a whimper. She loved her pinky.

 _Keep moving, keep moving_ , something chanted in her. A gut instinct, you could call it. That she was trained not to stop, to keep going even when things were tough.

God, but her _pinky._ What did pinky ever do to deserve this, now probably floating in the icy cold ocean.

Steadying herself, she kept walking around the ledge until she reached the back of the Tribe, and then came the hard part.

How could she ever find Sokka's and Katara's place in the cluster of tents?

So, she waited behind a snow bank, watching as Aang showed up on a penguin and sent Zuko sprawling. His helmet landed on his ass and the village cheered. She couldn't hear much from them, but she got the gist of it. Sokka was... much more handsome in person, she had to admit. She never knew someone who could pull off a wolf-tail so well.

(Y/n) pursed her lips. Sokka was going to date Suki. She wasn't here to fantasize, she had a plan.

She rubbed her hands together and creeped into the nearest tent and grabbed the only thing she could find—a thick, woolen scarf. She managed to wrap up her face and fingers until they were no longer blue, but when her hand was defrosted, blood seeped out of her lost pinky, the skin around it shriveled and crusty.

She had to cry silently at the pain. If she lost another finger, she would riot and burn down the entire South Pole.

Zuko fired blast after blast, all of which Aang dissipated by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. The dissipation didn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they all cried out. Aang realized he couldn't protect them, and then he surrendered. Aang was tied up and taken up the ship, and Katara became sad. She snapped at her Grandmother and brother, and _then_ , things got interesting.

Katara stormed into a tent while everyone had to resume their work and get rid of all the destruction. Sokka went to a separate tent to wash off his warpaint. (Y/n) was shivering as she waited for the right time, and when Sokka left his tent, she quietly and quickly sneaked in. Stripping off her wet, red tunic and scarf, she dug around until she found a blue one. Just when she put it on, Sokka came back in.

His mouth fell open, and his eyes snagged onto the red clothes dumped on the floor. "Fire Nation," he whispered. It seemed to hit him, because he brought out his club. His mouth opened to scream but she was faster somehow. Her hand shot out and whacked several spots on his body, and Sokka went tumbling down.

(Y/n) caught him before he hit the ground, and she cradled his head even though her heart was racing at the fact that she just hurt him without hesitation. " _Oh_ , my god, I'm so sorry!"

"I can't move my limbs!" He panicked.

"Oh, god, I _paralyzed_ you!" She panicked louder. "I'm sorry!"

Sokka paused, bewildered. "You-you're _sorry_?"

Her fingers were gentle against his scalp, but they were trembling. "I-I didn't mean to! It's temporary, I swear. It's just chi-blocking and I got scared that I actually hurt you and-"

"What's your deal?" Sokka growled. He moved his neck and sorely regretted it because it hit the cold ground. "You're Fire Nation. All you do is hurt!"

"No!" She squeaked. "I'm not from Fire Nation!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! I was in Zuko's ship. I was a prisoner."

"Then why did you chi-block me?" He asked. He could move a hand now. His blue eyes stared at her, watching how she played with the hem of her tunic. _His_ tunic. "Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Her cheeks burned. "I escaped but I was cold. I needed warmer clothes. Listen, we need to go and save the Avatar. I can't explain everything now, but we need to move fast."

Sokka scoffed. "Who are you?"

"(Y/n)."

"That's a strange name." Sokka managed to move his legs and he was quickly pulling himself up. He noticed she was still shivering. "I don't completely trust you right now, and if you're lying, you're going to get it from me." He tossed her a pair of pants and a thick jacket. "Hurry up while I talk to my sister. I'm Sokka."

She smiled. "Thank you, Sokka."

His lips were pressed tightly. "I'm keeping my eye on you every second of every day. You slip up, and I'll be the first to end you."

He left her gulping. When he came back, she was dressed up and ready. The scarf had been completely wrapped around her injured hand so that he couldn't see she was bleeding. The pain was intense by then that her head was throbbing.

Sokka looked at her grimly. "Let's go. We're getting Aang."

They walked together; Sokka keeping an eye on her like he had promised. (Y/n) paused halfway, thinking about Appa. "Do you happen to have any vegetables?"

"Yeah, let me just get the lettuce and potatoes we grow in the warm, solid mud here."

(Y/n)'s cheeks flushed. "You could've just said no."

Katara was waiting for Sokka's surprise, so when he popped back with a strange girl, Katara narrowed her eyes. "Where did you come from?"

(Y/n) was beaming. This was Katara! One of the greatest water-benders to exist! She shook her hand eagerly. "I'm (Y/n)! I'm coming to help you save Aang."

Sokka smacked his own forehead. He pulled the canoe closer to them. "Get in."

"There's no way we're gonna catch a war ship with a canoe."

A loud rumble made them look to the skies. A flying bison mounted the crest of hill, and then swam to them eagerly.

"Appa!"

(Y/n)'s hands flew to her mouth. Appa was so much cuter, with his round head and the brown arrow mark. Sokka groaned. "You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya? That's Appa, Aang's flying bison."

(Y/n) was already running forward to meet Appa, and when she was in front of him, the bison growled at her. Her nose crinkled. He was pretty stinky, too. "Hi, Appa. I'm (Y/n)!"

Appa stared at her before sniffing her. She squealed when her gently licked her. Grinning at Sokka, she pointed to the bison. "He likes me! Oh, he's adorable!"

Sokka grumbled at her and climbed into Appa's saddle. Katara had already mounted him, and (Y/n) quickly scampered up and stayed in the front of the saddle, like an eager puppy on a car drive.

Sokka said drearily as he held the reins. "Go, fly, soar."

Katara sighed. "Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate."

(Y/n) watched in amusement as Katara tried coaxing him. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on. Don't you wanna save Aang?"

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha? Hup hup? Wahoo?"

Appa rumbled, but didn't speed up. (Y/n) got impatient, so she coughed out, disguising a " _yip-yip."_

Sokka's brows furrowed. "Uh....Yip-yip?"

Appa rumbled again and flopped his massive beaver tail. Finally, with a mighty heave, he took off into the sky. Katara was ecstatic. "You did it, Sokka!"

(Y/n) felt the air brush past her. The feeling of flying was so amazing, like she was so light and free. Cold, too.

Sokka gasped. "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, _he's_ —!" Katara gave him a smug look. Then, nonchalantly, he said, "I mean, big deal, he's flying."

Once they set course, the siblings turned to (Y/n), who was staring at the sky in wonder. Sokka cleared his throat and pointed to the center of the saddle. She somberly joined them. Katara asked, "what makes you think you can help us rescue Aang? What's special about you?"

(Y/n) shrugged. "Do either of you know how to fight benders?" They turned quiet. She picked her words carefully. Maybe she had a life here that she just couldn't remember. It just didn't make sense. Did she take someone else's memories? "I got training from an Earth Kingdom academy, where I learnt how to fight against benders. I don't know how I got to the South Pole, but I think I was captured by Zuko because I was fighting him."

(Y/n) realized that the siblings hadn't believed her. Even she wouldn't. So, she pulled the sad card. She had to, just to give herself time to create a better story. "I...uh, I lost my parents. I can remember their faces like it was yesterday-" it _was_ yesterday. The siblings' eyes softened. It was working, but she felt guilty. "I miss them. I don't know what happened to them, but maybe I can find out. Maybe I can go back to them if..."

If they were alive? By leaving her old universe, what became of them? Would they miss her, or would their memories of her be gone?

A warm hand enveloped hers. Katara grimaced. "We lost our mother to the Fire Nation. We understand, and we'll help you."

Sokka sniffed. "Speak for yourself. I still don't trust you. But what happened to your hand?"

(Y/n) glanced down to the hand wrapped up in the scarf. She could barely move it, but then he was taking it in his hands and gently unwrapping the scarf. She stared at his brown face, his blue eyes conflicted and brows furrowed. When he pulled his hand up, blood stained it.

"You're bleeding!" Katara gasped.

He quickly unwrapped the rest of the cloth, revealing a bloody mess of her missing pinky finger. "What... happened?" He prodded it and she hissed, smacking his hand away.

She grimaced as she tried moving the hand. Katara immediately moved to bandage it. "I wasn't given warm clothes under Zuko's captivity. It broke off like rock candy and now it hurts like a bitc-" she cut herself off when Sokka was frowning at her. "It hurts."

The rest of the ride was quiet as Katara bandaged her. (Y/n) managed to move her hand much more easily and stretched, knowing that she had a bit of fighting to do soon. The ship came into sight and they saw chaos. Zuko was growling. She could tell by the angry, _givemehonor_ look on his face.

"Appa!" Aang cheered, and turned around in time to block Zuko's fire blast. He had dodged a few more blasts before he was knocked overboard, plunging into the icy water below.

Katara screamed. "Aang! No!" She kept screaming his name.

Water shot up, forming a tornado with Aang at the top, eyes and tattoos glowing wildly. He released it and it expanded outward in a shock-wave that blasted Zuko and his men overboard.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. "Did you see what he just did?"

Sokka was impressed. "Now that was some waterbending!"

It was short-lived because Aang collapsed onto the deck. Appa landed on the deck and Katara ran to help Aang. (Y/n) waved at Aang, who was drained, leaning against the water bender as he panted. "Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Hey, strange girl. Thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka joked.

"I dropped my staff."

"Got it!" Sokka ran to pick up the staff, but shrieked when Zuko caught the other end. Sokka butted Zuko in the head, and he fell overboard with a yelp. "Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!" He cheered.

Some guards managed to get back up, and that's where (Y/n) stepped in. In a flurry of movements, she took down two guards with chi-blocks and knock-outs. Katara was trying to help with water-bending, but she froze Sokka's feet instead.

"Katara!" He wailed. He used his boomerang to chip away the ice, but more soldiers ran forward. Sokka looked up from his feet, only to witness (Y/n) ferociously barreling towards him. His nose flared angrily. "What are you doing? I _knew_ we couldn't trust you!"

Instead of smacking him in the face like he had expected, (Y/n) jumped over his head, flipping in the air, and she landed right on the Fire Nation solider who had been sneaking behind Sokka. She kicked him to the ground, and her palm struck a point against his neck. He fell unconscious immediately.

Sokka gaped. "You-"

(Y/n) held her fists up, growling at more soldiers. "Hurry up, Sokka!"

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. I didn't ask for all this flying and magic." He complained. He freed himself finally, grabbed (Y/n)'s hand, and ran up Appa's tail. They leaped into the saddle just as Appa took off.

Zuko screamed a command and a massive bolt of Fire was launched at Appa. Sokka grabbed (Y/n) and shielded her as bits of fire rained down on them, scorching a bit of his jacket. Aang leaped up and air-bent the rest of the fire away, sending it crashing into an ice cliff. The cliff toppled over the ship and damaged it.

Katara turned to Aang and complimented him on his water-bending while Sokka pushed (Y/n) away with a huff. (Y/n) stared at him strangely. She knew he was a good person, but he didn't need to protect her like that. It seemed like he was questioning it, too.

"Thank you." She murmured.

His eyes glued onto Aang as if he couldn't even look at her. "I owed you for the thing on the ship."

Their attention was taken by Katara, who was checking up on a somber Aang. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

Aang looked troubled. "Because... I never wanted to be."

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

"And how am I going to do that?"

(Y/n) piped up. "According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?"

He sent her a confused look, as if he didn't understand why she was still here. "That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending." Katara said.

Aang smiled. "We can learn it together!"

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

Sokka sighed dreamily. "I'd like that. I'd really like that."

"And (Y/n)-" Katara paused. She looked sheepish.

(Y/n) brushed off the hurt. No one knew what to do with her, and she wasn't sure what her purpose was either, but she would find out. "I'd get time to earn your trust."

Katara and Aang accepted it. Sokka was a bit reluctant and he openly showed it. "Then we're in this together."

Aang produced a scroll, revealing it to be a map. "All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to." He pointed to several parts of it. "Here, here, and here.

"What's there?"

"Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

(Y/n) shared a look with Katara. Sokka had taken to staying at the back of the saddle, farthest away from (Y/n). She was stuck in this universe without her family, and she didn't know if she could ever return. But she had to help them as best as she could.

Because if something brought her to this universe, something else had changed, and _she_ would have to fix it.


	2. Book 1: Chapter 2 : Can't Dislocate My Jaw

  
(Y/n) was acutely aware of everything that happened in that universe. Somehow, her training had honed her awareness skills, so she knew when Aang was trying to wake her up. But she was just too lazy. Sokka was sleeping, too, just as lazy, and although they had to make a trip to the Southern Air Temple—which Aang kept ranting about—neither of them had the energy to get up.

She had whined about school timings and she would whine about this now.

Aang's voice was like a droning alarm that made her bury deeper into the makeshift bed of leaves and hay. "Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!"

"Sleep now... temple later..." he snored again.

She couldn't make out what had happened, but then Aang's voice turned alarmed. "Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka shrieked and began leaping about in his sleeping bag. He lost his balance tripping over (Y/n)'s feet and landed on her body. She was laughing, sure, but she couldn't breathe with the boy on top of her. "Get off!" (Y/n) shouted. "You blockhead!"

"As if I'd want to stay near you a second longer," Sokka mumbled, wriggling out of his sleeping bag. It was warm on her, but he quickly whipped it away, earning another groan.

"What's your problem?" (Y/n) snapped, sitting up and stretching. Sokka glared at her, watching her get up and poke a finger at his chest. "You've been mean to me ever since-"

Aang slid between them, a cheery smile on his face. "Great! You're awake. Let's go."

Her nose crinkled but she backed off. Sokka had gotten the idea, too, that fighting wasn't an option just then. There would be other times they could settle their differences. So they got into the saddle and took off to the Temple.

A stomach grumbled. (Y/n) looked annoyed. "It's one thing to hear you prattle everyday, so could you tell your stupid stomach to stay quiet, Sokka? 

Sokka scoffed. "If you could stop snoring so loudly, sure." He searched through the bag before wailing. "Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang winced. "Oh, that was food? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"You _what_? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good."

(Y/n) held out a peach. "You want some? I picked it last night."

Sokka licked his lips and nodded. She grinned and licked the fruit all over before shoving it in his face, and he backed away. "Ew, get that away from me!"

"But you wanted some!" She sang, before she was pushed away. She munched on it heartily, basking in the angry look he gave her.

"I don't care what she says, (Y/n)'s Fire Nation. No one could be that cruel."

"Sokka!" His sister reprimanded.

Aang muttered to Katara as they sat at the front of the saddle. "What's up with them?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what Sokka's about. I like (Y/n). She gave me a leaf yesterday."

Sokka poked his head between them. "A leaf? What's that about?"

Katara pulled it out from her bag. "I don't know, but it's pretty." It _was_ a pretty leaf, with a green stalk and veins that turned yellow, orange, and red to the tips. Sokka's gaze traveled to (Y/n) who had returned to staring at the sky, hair billowing around her face and getting in her mouth, but she seemed happy.

Aang squawked happily. "The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!"

Katara shared a look with Sokka. "Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders."

"What about 'em?"

"Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people."

Aang was optimistic and it showed. "Just because no one has seen an air-bender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped."

"I know it's hard to accept."

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an air-bender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Aang rubbed the big animal's head.

Appa flew them up higher, turning tightly around a mountain face. The other three strained against the wind the faster they move. Appa flew up and over a rocky outcropping and treetops, revealing the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple behind it.

They looked with awe. Aang gazed at it proudly. "There it is... the Southern Air Temple."

(Y/n) beamed. "Aang, it's amazing!"

Aang said to Appa, "We're home, buddy. We're home."

Appa landed on a landing platform with a path leading up hundreds of feet, curving back and forth across the rock face of the temple's mountain.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked.

Katara shook her head. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an air-bender temple and all you can think about is food?"

"I'm just a simple guy with simple needs."

(Y/n) was staring at the monument with wonder. Never in her life had she ever seen such beautiful, intricate structures of a civilization. They were practically in the clouds, and she agreed with Katara. It _was_ an honor to visit this temple.

"So that's where my friends and I would play airball!" Aang gestured at a small parapet cut into the rock face below the path. It was populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights stuck in the ground. "And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." his voice trailed off. "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds."

(Y/n) didn't know how harsh this would actually be. While watching the TV show, everything seemed simple, like it all worked out, but seeing such a desolate area, it was devastating. That Aang had once lived and thrived with his people. And now, they were all gone. She cleared her throat. "So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?"

Somehow, Sokka was dragged into the game, too. (Y/n) was on his team much to his chagrin, but it made Aang smile. Aang did a series of moves that kept the ball in the air, and then threw it to Sokka. Before it could smack him in the face, (Y/n) leaped from her pole to the one in front of Sokka and went into a handstand on the pole, using her legs to kick it back to Aang. 

The ball was manipulated back to them, curving to them. Sokka followed it with his eyes as it pinged along other poles. (Y/n) couldn't cry out a warning before he was struck in the stomach, propelled backwards and slammed into the ground.

Aang and (Y/n) laughed. "Aang: seven, Sokka and (Y/n): two!"

Sokka groaned. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." His eyes darted up and noticed (Y/n) was smiling at him, but it was wiped away when he pursed his lips at her. He saw something that made him stop. It was a Fire Nation soldier helmet lying on the ground. "Katara, check this out."

While Aang and (Y/n) played another round of airball, Katara grimaced. "Fire Nation."

"We should tell him."

Katara beckoned then over. "There's something you need to see."

Aang was approaching happily, but Sokka was staring at (Y/n), whose expression was serious and guilty. As if she knew what they had found. Katara was unsure whether to show him the horrible discovery. Making her choice, she waterbended the snow on the nearby bank down onto both the helmet and Sokka.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

(Y/n) trailed. "Yeah, what'd you find?"

Katara hesitated. "Just a new water-bending move I learned."

"Nice one. But enough practicing. We have a whole temple to see!"

(Y/n) bent down and uncovered the helmet from the snow. "He's not going to take it well."

"How did you-"

Her gaze snapped to Sokka, who looked like a deer in headlights. (Y/n) clicked her tongue. "There's not much you can hide from me. Don't even try to." With that, she followed Aang. She heard Sokka tell Katara that she couldn't protect him forever.

 _If only they knew,_ she thought.

Aang called them over. "I want you to meet somebody!"

Sokka looked at the statue of a monk. "Who's that?"

"Monk Gyatso, the greatest airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder. "You must miss this."

(Y/n) hadn't even spent a week away from her parents, and she couldn't imagine a world with them gone. She could only imagine half the pain Aang was going through.

Aang climbed the steps into the Temple. "There's someone I'm ready to meet in the Sanctuary."

The others shared unsure looks, but they approached a huge wooden door that was dominated by an enormous woodcut comprised of three air symbols protruding from its surface. The symbols were attached to tubes that ended in two horns near the bottom of the woodcut.

Katara said, "But Aang... no one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

"It's not impossible. I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"Well, you are the Avatar," (Y/n) mumbled under her breath.

Sokka popped out eagerly. "And whoever's in there might have a medley of delicious, cured meats!"

(Y/n) didn't think twice about warning Sokka. If he was going to be angry at her (or _something;_ she still didn't know what his deal was), she would gladly watch him ram himself into the door.

And he did just that, with a loud thunk, before shifting positions, but to no avail and slid down to the floor in defeat. "I don't suppose you have a key?"

Loud laughter filled the room, and Sokka glared at (Y/n), who was absolutely losing it. Aang smiled. "The key, Sokka, is air-bending."

It was miraculous to witness Aang airbend, and the mechanism unlocked, revealing a dark, cave-like room. Aang called tentatively. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Statues upon statues encircled the room in a cycle, going higher and higher on ledges. The Sanctuary was lit by a blue hue of a path along the statues, enough light creeping in to see the carvings.

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka complained.

Katara asked, "Who are all these people?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow." Aang replied softly. "Look! That one's an air-bender!"

(Y/n) drifted to the center, spaces left for two statues. She felt horrible. Korra would start a new cycle, and Aang would be forgotten. All those Avatars would be gone forever. She murmured, "they're Avatars. Water, earth, fire, air. That's the cycle."

Sokka was the first to advance on her, nostrils flared. "How do _you_ know anything about the Avatars? Did the Fire Nation teach you about them?"

(Y/n) backed away, nearly hitting one statue. "I-I'm not Fire Nation! I just know!" How could she ever explain that he was fictional? Because all he was doing was halfway pissing her off and halfway scaring her. There was no way they'd take it seriously.

Katara broke up the fight. "She's right, Sokka. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. It's Aang's past lives."

Sokka stared (Y/n) down, close enough to press his forehead to hers, but if he ever did something like that, it would only be because he was battling for the strongest forehead. Within a blink, he pulled away and turned to his sister. "Past lives? You really believe in that stuff?"

(Y/n) kept her mouth shut after that. It was like Sokka was waiting for her to say something so he could pounce. Being part of the GAng wasn't as appealing as she had thought. She couldn't believe Sokka had been her favorite. In fact, he still was. She still had hope he would come around his hatred to accept her.

"It's true. When the Avatar dies he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle." They noticed Aang was staring at one statue. Katara shook him. "Aang, snap out of it!"

"Huh?"

"Who is that?"

Aang studied the statue. It was tall stone, with a long beard carved into it, pinned back to reveal narrow eyes and a peaky nose. "That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

Sokka sent (Y/n) a dirty look before turning to the statue. "You were a fire-bender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met."

Katara frowned. "There's no writing. How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure... I just know it somehow."

Sokka growled. "You just couldn't get any weirder!"

A shadow from the entrance made them all stiffen. Katara and Aang huddled behind one statue, and then Sokka was dragging (Y/n) to the other one, keeping his promise of having an eye on her. He peeked over her shoulder as the long-eared shadow grew. (Y/n) rolled her eyes, but didn't budge. He was...warm. He was also a sexist idiot at that point of the story.

Sokka whispered, sending a shiver down (Y/n)'s spine because he was breathing right down her ear. "Fire-bender. Nobody make a sound."

(Y/n) scoffed. "You're making a sound!"

Aang and Sokka hushed her. The shadow came closer, so Sokka brought out his club. "That fire-bender won't know what hit 'em." Sokka leaped out with weapon bared, knocking over (Y/n) who got up and smacked his head. The other two also came around to look. It was a winged lemur with wide eyes. 

Aang shrieked. "Lemur!"

Sokka drooled. "Dinner!"

"Cutie!" (Y/n) squealed.

Both boys lunged at the small animal, leaving Katara and (Y/n) alone. (Y/n) was tense, on her toes, because at any second, Aang would act up and they would have to run.

Katara glanced at her sideways. "I've been meaning to ask you: why give me a leaf?"

(Y/n) stared at an Avatar that had no hands. How did she managed to control the elements without the bending stances? Was she so powerful that she mastered them with her mind. She turned to Katara. "It's a thing I do."

"Which means?"

Her lips quirked up. "You'll figure it out."

If she wasn't a mystery before, she definitely was now. Katara stopped in front of Roku. "And what's up with you and my brother?"

That earned a suspicious stare. Sure, Sokka was cute. Very cute. But he hated her. That was depressing enough. "What do you mean?"

It was Katara's turn to smile. "You'll figure it out."

(Y/n)'s fists curled when Roku's eyes lit up with incandescent blue light. The eyes of all the other statues light up in order around the room.

Katara frowned. "What... _Aang_!"

They raced out of the room, going to the base of the temple where the found Aang in a blue sphere of energy, floating upwards; angry and sad, and Sokka couldn't snap him out of it, so he had crouched behind some rubble, staring in fear. They joined him behind the rocks. 

"What happened?" Katara shouted over the chaos. Bones were flying around, too, and one hit (Y/n)'s arm before clattering to the ground. She sidled closer to the others, trying to hear them.

"He found out fire-benders killed Gyatso." Sokka replied grimly.

"It's his Avatar spirit!" (Y/n) shouted. "He triggered it but he can't control it!"

"I'm gonna try and calm him down." Katara said before braving the stormy winds around Aang.

The wind reached them, almost blowing them off, but (Y/n) and Sokka quickly grabbed onto the debris. A very strong gust hit them, and (Y/n) lost her grip suddenly adn then she was screaming as the wind tore into her. The only reason that she didn't was because a hand reached out and caught her wrist. When she mustered the strength to look up, squinting through the harsh winds, she saw Sokka, straining to keep them both safe, one hand clutching the rock and the other, holding her tightly. 

His blue eyes met hers, and she was terrified because he looked like he was contemplating letting her go to fall to her death. But he didn't. Little by little, he pulled her closer until she was between the rock and his chest. Sokka breathed heavily as he caged her, both of them now clinging to the rock.

Katara continued talking, "but Sokka and I, we're your family now."

Aang slowly began to descend, until the light dimmed and his energy set him to his feet. Sokka quickly got off (Y/n) to join his sister, and (Y/n) felt left out. She stayed behind the rock instead as the siblings went to comfort him. She pressed her thumb into her fist, trying to breathe through the heavy heaves of her chest.

Even when Aang lost his civilization, he had the siblings; someone to call family. (Y/n) was thrust in that universe without a goodbye, without a purpose, or a plan. And she was going to have to do it alone. 

Pulling her knees to her chest, (Y/n) buried her head on them. She blinked back the tears, her jaw clenching.

Sokka gently said, "Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise."

Aang finally collapsed in their arms. "(Y/n), too?"

(Y/n)'s head snapped to the side to listen more carefully. She wiped her eyes quickly and swallowed roughly as she heard Sokka ask, "what?"

"She's part of the family, right?"

Sokka groaned, but he received a whack from Katara. "Yeah, fine," he admitted. "(Y/n), too."

(Y/n) smiled to herself. Her throat was closing up again, and she felt tears forming, but this time, it wasn't bad. With a choked sob, (Y/n) sprung out and embraced Aang tightly. "Thank you."

Aang was hugged back just as tightly. It was like he understood suddenly, what they had in common. The shock of loss, not knowing how to cope, the need to find comfort and stability; him and (Y/n) shared the same sentiments. When he pulled away, he looked wiser than a twelve-year-old. "We'll always be here for you, too."

(Y/n) held up her fist, and when she opened it, there was a leaf in it, very green, with a long stalk. She gave it to Aang, and although he was confused, he kept it, smiling up at her.

The gesture earned a frown from Sokka and (Y/n) knew his mind was going mad trying to figure out her intentions, but for once, she didn't let it get to her. Her chest felt lighter than it had ever since she got here and nothing would ruin that. 

Aang promptly shuddered, going boneless as he murmured, "I'm sorry."

Katara rubbed his shoulder and replied, "it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"But you were right. And if fire-benders found this temple that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last air-bender."

Katara holds him tighter as (Y/n) knelt beside him, Sokka placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

***

Katara chirped, "Everything's packed. You ready to go?"

Aang was still looking at the statue. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way." (Y/n) said.

They turned to see the lemur approaching Sokka and depositing a bunch of fruits and nuts at his feet. Sokka ate hurriedly as the lemur dashed away. (Y/n) quickly grabbed a couple of fruits and gave them to Katara and Aang before Sokka could eat the entire stash.

Aang smiled. "Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka."

"Can't talk. Must eat."

(Y/n) stared at him in wonder. He just fit an entire half of an apple in his mouth. "Impressive," she breathed. She took up her apple and cut it in half, trying to fit it in her mouth, but it couldn't go past her teeth. "How's he doing that?"

Katara bit from her peach. "He can temporarily dislocate his jaw to fit in more food. I think it's disgusting."

(Y/n) folded her arms, munching angrily. "What's the use of all my ass-kicking skills if I can't dislocate my jaw?"

"Some people have it," Sokka said, "some people don't. And you don't."

(Y/n) huffed. "Whatever."

Aang held up the lemur. "Say hello to the newest member of our family."

Katara asked, "What are you going to name him?"

It scampered down his arm and snatched off the fruit from Sokka's hand. 

"Momo," Aang replied.

The other three laugh at Sokka's shocked expression. (Y/n) stroked Momo gently.

It was sad, losing the home you grew up in. Aang shared the pain she did, because they both lost something they could probably never get back. But they found something new, something different. A strange family, made of a few animals and people.

But maybe it was meant to be, if they could accept it.


	3. Book 1: Chapter 3 : I'm In Love With Suki Now

  
Sokka studied the map. (Y/n) was next to him, brows knitted. It wasn't a surprise that she could read and understand the different language. When she leaned over, Sokka pulled the map closer to him, hiding it from her. 

She scoffed before turning to Katara. "Your brother is acting like an idiot again."

" _Again_?" Katara asked. "Sokka always acts like an idiot."

Sokka ignored them, an exasperated expression on his face, and instead addressed Aang. " You have no idea where you're going, do you?

Aang turned his head back to smile sheepishly. "Well, I know it's near water..."

"I guess we're getting close then," Sokka said flatly, folding up the map. His eyes followed (Y/n), who was scooting closer.

"Can you teach me to read the map?" She asked. She kept her distance because Sokka was only in his underpants. Katara was mending his torn pants, so she made sure to not let her eyes drift downwards. Of course, _she did,_ but she was very sly about things like that.

"Didn't the Fire Nation teach you how to read a map, Pinky?"

(Y/n)'s fists clenched but she kept her mouth shut. The last thing she wanted was to fight with Sokka. (Y/n) went to the front of the saddle and slumped next to Aang, sighing. She didn't notice the siblings arguing with facial expression silently.

Aang pursed his lips, staring at the way she slouched for a moment. "Momo, marbles please." Momo scrambled Aang's shirt, making noises. He returned with a marble and handed it to Aang, who nudged (Y/n). "Check this out!" He suspended the marble between his two hands and made it whirl around and around in mid-air.

(Y/n)'s face lit up. "That's super cool! If you show it to Katara, she'll flip."

"I don't know what that means, but okay!" He turned and called Katara, and then did the trick.

Katara was preoccupied, though, so she just muttered, "That's great, Aang."

"You didn't even look."

Katara stopped sewing and looked at him. "That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang frowned. 

Sokka crossed his arms behind his head. "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

Katara's needle halted mid-air. (Y/n)'s eyes grew wide as she flipped to watch the sibling fight go down.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

(Y/n) whistled. Katara, with exaggerated happiness, showed the torn pants. "All done with your pants! And look what a _great job_ I did!"

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara, PLEASE!" Sokka whined.

"Get lost."

Sokka turned to (Y/n) and his face fell. He couldn't believe she was his last and only resort. "(Y/n)? Could you..."

(Y/n) batted her eyelashes. Holding up a hand to her ear, she asked sweetly, "what did you say?"

Sokka bit back a snarl. "Please? Help me?"

Her lips tugged upwards briefly, but her tone were hard and unmerciful when she said, "teach me to read a map and I'll teach you to stitch." 

Aang and Katara stifled a laugh. 

Sokka's mouth gaped open, and when (Y/n) realized he wouldn't say anything, she tampered down her disappointment and shrugged. "Good luck with your pants."

Aang immediately took rein of the stilt in conversation, brightly saying, "don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

Soon, they stopped at a beach with mountains towering behind it. The forests caught Katara's attention and she wandered over to inspect them. 

Sokka got off the saddle, the tear in his pants covered by his jacket. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?" He held his hands out to help (Y/n) down, and she looked at him warily.

Nonetheless, she slid down, but at the last second, Sokka moved away, guffawing. (Y/n) nearly face-planted the floor if it weren't for her instincts to kick in and she twirled up suddenly, sending a spray of sand over Sokka. He glowered and sat down with a huff.

Katara piped in, tapping at a tree trunk in wonder. "He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring."

Aang stared over the water. "But Appa's tired already, aren't you, boy?" Appa didn't respond. "I said, _aren't you, boy_?"

Appa got with his scheme and flopped down.

(Y/n) raised a brow. "Yeah, that was real convincing."

"Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster," Sokka said.

Aang took it as his cue to point at the fish in the waters. He stripped down quickly and dove into the water to ride the elephant-koi.

(Y/n)'s eyes cut through the forests. Sure, Aang looked cool, but she wasn't a fan of being ambushed. So, she found an easy hiding-spot while the others weren't looking. She made sure no Kyoshi Warriors were around before scaling the thick tree.

"What are you doing?"

(Y/n) jerked, nearly losing grip on the bark of the tree. She glanced down to see Sokka, a smug look on his face, arms folded. "I-uh, just climbing."

His eyes narrowed. "Get down here now. I told you I'd keep an eye on you. You can't sneak away from me that easily, Pinky."

She hesitated, but then slid down the tree, brushing herself down. She was face to face with him. (Y/n) didn't expect to have her entire trip spoiled by Sokka. "Happy?"

His lips curled into a snarl. "You were up to something. I'm going to find out what."

(Y/n) so badly wanted to plaster a grin and pretend she actually was up to something, but she figured that in the long run, it wouldn't be smart. He was paranoid in nature and instigating it wouldn't be good. So, she produced a yellow leaf from her hand, waving it under his nose. "Let's go." She brushed past him, ignoring that he smelled so wonderfully of the ocean. By the crunch of the leaves, she knew he was following.

"So," he started stiffly, "what's the deal with the leaves?"

Honestly, (Y/n) didn't even know. It was something she always did, just plucking a nice leaf and giving it to a friend. The number of people who asked her the meaning of that action astounded her, but she let it stay a mystery to them. "None of your business." 

When they went back, Sokka had made it just in time for the Unagi to show up and scare the shit out of them. Aang bolted to the shore and trampled over Sokka.

While they were sorting through that mess, (Y/n) heard a crack, as if someone had stepped on a twig away from them. It was so sudden that (Y/n) hadn't had time to kick out when figures clad in green and gold jumped them and blind-folded them. They were trussed up and bound to a wooden fence. Sokka was next to (Y/n) because she could hear the massive amount of groaning and complaining.

A voice said, "you three have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi." That voice sounded very familiar to (Y/n). Was that Suki?

Sokka shouted. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

The blind-folds were whipped off to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces were painted white with red around their eyes, and fans were tucked in their belts. (Y/n) stared at the short-haired one, who leveled a gaze back. Her cheeks turned red. That _was_ Suki.

While Sokka was being a sexist and demanding for the men to show up, (Y/n) felt around the twine that bound her wrists. Her fingers worked on its own as they bent and twisted, working its way out of the rope until her hands were free. 

_Impressive_ , she thought. She kept holding onto the rope in case someone attacked her.

Suki growled. "There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

"Spirits, Sokka," (Y/n) breathed. 

Suki grabbed his collar, going nose-to-nose with him. Oh, how (Y/n) wished Suki was doing that to her instead. "A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight."

Katara panicked. "No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

"It's my fault," Aang said, "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!" Aang exclaimed.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"Aang's the Avatar."

Shock rippled among the girls before Suki's fists clenched. "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

"That's me!"

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!"

"Aang, do some airbending..." Katara suggested tersely.

Aang broke through the bond and shot himself into the sky, landing on the top of Kyoshi's statue. A chorus of awed voices follow him as the Warriors and a few members of the island watch him bring out his marbles.

"It's true... you _are_ the Avatar!"

Aang beamed. "Now... check this out!" He did the same marble trick that made the villagers cheer.

The Warriors went to untie them, and when Suki went to (Y/n), she just pulled forward and handed her the rope. Suki caught the rope, brows knitted. "How did you do that?"

(Y/n) cracked her fingers and sent Sokka an amused look. He was absolutely pissed and avoided eye-contact. "I had training."

Suki hummed. "Would you like to attend a few classes as a Kyoshi warrior? We'd love to learn your tricks."

(Y/n) felt a tug of sadness. She was a part of a community here, and she didn't even know which one. Maybe she had friends and family, but she couldn't help feel terrible. Even if she could find them... they weren't a replacement for the life she had before. A part of her body had locked up ever since she woke up on Zuko's ship, and a flash of a memory hit her. 

Sitting on a brown mat with many other kids her age, all meditating while their instructor pointed to the lower part of his chest. "To release the Air Chakra, you must release all your grief."   
She remembered getting hit in the head with an origami crane, and when she peeked her eye open, she spotted a girl staring at her. The girl had dark hair and green eyes, a nose so sharp and thin lips pulled into a mischievous smile.

_Maya._ The name came to her.

She had friends here.

(Y/n) smiled at Suki. "I might pop by. Does this place have any quiet areas? I'd like to meditate a bit."

Sokka scoffed. They were being escorted to their housing, and Suki pointed to parts of the island. "There's the bridge with the stream. It's said that calming spirits roam there, and it's best for meditation."

"Thanks, Suki."

The GAang found themselves eating dessert for breakfast. And it was delicious. Aang stuffed his mouth with food. "These people sure know how to treat an Avatar!"

The desserts were practically melting in (Y/n)'s mouth. She realized that something was off about this situation, and that's when she realized that Sokka wasn't eating. "Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!"

Sokka was sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room. "Not hungry," he grumbled.

Aang's jaw dropped. "But you're always hungry!"

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara teased.

"They snuck up on me!"

"Right. And _then_ they kicked your butt."

Sokka paced the room angrily. "Sneak attacks don't count!"

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide. "Is that why you're always angry at me? Because I took you down the first time we met?"

Everyone froze. It wasn't long before Aang bust out laughing. "Why haven't we heard this before?"

Sokka pointed a finger at (Y/n). "I'm not scared of any girls! I'll show them a thing or two!" He grabbed sweets and ferociously ate them, and then he left.

Aang shrugged. "What's he so angry about? It's great here. They're giving us the royal treatment."

"Hey, don't get too comfortable. It's risky for us to stay in one place for very long."

(Y/n) stuffed herself with a few more snacks before taking her leave. Her chi-block was too intense, building up every time she thought about her previous life. 

So, she found the bridge Suki had mentioned, and it was a good place indeed— far enough that she didn't hear the bustling village, but close enough that she could keep an eye on it. She settled herself under the small tree near the stream and breathed in, eyes fluttering close. She concentrated on her heart, the steady thumping of it mixed with the gushing and trickling of the stream.

Her master's words rung through her, crystal clear, as if she was sitting in the dojo with him. _To unblock the Air Chakra, you must learn to release your sadness and grief. This chakra focuses on love, and is blocked by grief._

Her parents, so loving, maybe in a different world, maybe no longer alive. Her friends, funny and understanding and loyal. She missed them dearly and she mourned about what could've happened to them. It was worse to be left in the dark about what their fates had been. Her—

Loud screaming and cheering made her screw her eyes tightly shut. 

Block out the distractions, block it out, _block it—_

A rush of wind knocked her over, the screaming passing by her as if it had crossed the bridge. When she looked up, no one was there. (Y/n) huffed and returned to her position, trying to find her train of thought.

Again, the screaming shook her and she opened one eye to see Aang running with a horde of fan girls after him—crazy and wild, crossing the bridge again. The force of Aang's running blew (Y/n) to the other side and she let herself stay there for a few minutes, face planted in the dirt, groaning softly. It was actually quite relaxing, so she meditated in that position.

Letting the sounds drown out, she felt all her anguish and grief and sadness. Her old family was gone, but their love wasn't. It was just in a different form—

Katara, a lovely mother-like friend who cared about her feelings. Aang, a sweet brother who made her laugh and brought out the youth in her, making her go penguin-sledding and all sorts of adventures. Sokka, who...

Hm.

Sokka.

... _hm_.

Someone cleared their throat and forced (Y/n) to look up and wipe the dirt off her face. She was met with the devil himself. 

Sokka smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to disturb your... dirt therapy?"

(Y/n) sighed and sat up. So much for releasing her chakra. "Here to keep an eye on me?"

His cheeks turned red. For the first time, he didn't have a snappy remark. "Can I sit with you?"

"I'm trying to meditate."

"That's okay!" Sokka held up his hands. "I'll be super quiet. I have some things to think about, too."

(Y/n) nodded and he sat down, his knee brushing hers. He tried to fit in the lotus position but failed, and resorted to a normal cross-cross. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore his presence.

Sokka sighed. "Just two people.... meditating."

A sharp breath escaped her, but she kept quiet. Sokka, the cute boy next to her, treated her like a traitor. Or did he? Would he be sitting next to her if he—

"You know—" he started.

(Y/n) threw her hands in the air, an exasperated sound leaving her. "Fine, Air Chakra. Maybe not today!"

Sokka stared at her with wide eyes. "Did I interrupt something?"

_That motherfu_ _—_

She didn't know how she kept her patience together. She figured that he was here for a reason, and tried to recall what happened in the show. Right! He tried to show off and he got his butt kicked by Suki again. No wonder he was so...unlike himself. "What do you want, Sokka?"

He was reluctant, but he told her the story, leaving out a few parts. Sokka expected her to laugh at him, and both of them were surprised he was actually confiding in her. But she didn't so much as smile. (Y/n) was just studying him with her sharp eyes, her head tilted.

"I feel like an idiot," he finished lamely. His fingers picked at loose threads of his tunic, eyes downcast. 

(Y/n) sucked in a breath, steeling herself before she reached out and gently caught his hand. His hand was warm and soft. "You should feel that way, Sokka."

"Gee, thanks."

"But you learned something, too, right?" She said, a smile pulling at her lips. "Men and women are capable of doing the same things. There is no standard that either gender has to follow. Girls can fight," she gently pushed his chin up, smiling reassuringly. "And boys can sew."

Sokka's eyes drifted to her lips and for a split second, (Y/n) wondered what he was thinking when he looked at her.The tips of his ears turned red. "Thanks, (Y/n). You... you're right."

"Glad I could help." 

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Sokka asked, hesitant. "I don't know much about meditation but..."

She made herself sit facing him. "The Air Chakra is located at the heart." She pressed her own heart, and he followed her action to press his. "It deals with love, and is blocked by grief."

He nodded encouragingly. (Y/n)'s hands dropped to her lap. "I have to learn to let go of a life I can barely remember. Parents whom I may never see again. It's hard, Sokka, and I'm not ready to let it go yet."

Sokka frowned. "My mother died when I was so young. I can barely remember her face, but I always remembered the way she would kiss my forehead. She loved me, and even though she's gone, I can feel that love through Katara. Plus, you have us."

(Y/n)'s heart squeezed. "Do I?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sokka, you hate me," she said, her throat closing up. Her jaw clenched as she played with her fingers. "The others... they treat me like I belong, but you always..."

"I always...?"

"You keep thinking I'm Fire Nation," she breathed, "and there's nothing wrong with being from that place, but the looks you give me is so full of disgust and hatred that—" Her voice cracked and she hated it, so she sucked in a breath. "I'm not a bad person. I'd die before I betray you."

He kept quiet. He looked contemplative as his finger played with his thumb nail, jaw clenching every now and then. Finally, Sokka buried his face in his hands. "Spirits, I'm such an idiot."

(Y/n) stared at the water. Her fingers were shaking, but then there was a warmth that enveloped them, pulling her hands to Sokka. Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. His fingers brushed against the stub of her lost pinky, sending a jolt down her spine.

"I'm so sorry," Sokka said, staring at her intensely. His blue eyes were worried, but they didn't drift.

He was genuine.

It was too much for her to feel. She felt confused, as if his gentle side was so unnatural after more than a week of his comments and accusations, that she pulled away, interrupting him. "Let's go see Suki. You owe her an apology."

Sokka looked like he wanted to say something, but she was already getting up. So, he followed her to the dojo and peeked in where the warriors were practicing stances.

"Hey, Suki!" (Y/n) greeted, and the Warrior waved.

When Suki spotted Sokka, her smile fell. After receiving an encouraging nod from (Y/n), he fell to his knees and apologized, and got them to teach him their traditions and style of fighting.

When Sokka came out with the green dress, face paint, and Warriors, he asked, "Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little... girly."

"It's a warrior's uniform. You should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart."

His back straightened in pride. "Bravery and honor."

(Y/n) giggled. "Nice dress, Sokka."

Sokka sent her a crushed look, but the more she laughed, she noticed he was fighting back a smile. While he was practicing moves, (Y/n) taught Suki a few of her own that included using hands and legs together like it was dance and how to escape from bonds.

Suki studied the way (Y/n) shifted, as if she was always on her toes. "Your style is unique. It's something I've seen from Omashu."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. "Omashu? You've been there?"

"A few times. I know there was only one chi instructor there. Where did you learn from?" Suki placed a hand on her shoulder and (Y/n) turned red, suddenly stuttering.

"I learned it-it... from..." her mind went blank, staring at an expectant Suki whose bright brown eyes so prettily shone in the sunlight. Why were there butterflies when Suki touched her?

(Y/n) faltered. Luckily, Sokka needed help and Suki left her alone to teach him the next moves.

Omashu. She could find answers in Omashu. For the first time, (Y/n) felt a little hopeful. She wasn't as lost now. She had somewhere to start, and that was enough.

A body hit the floor—a surprised Suki who stared at Sokka. He looked smug. 

Suki got to her feet, flustered. "I fell on purpose to make you feel better!"

(Y/n) laughed with Sokka. He pointed at her. "I got you! Admit I got you!"

"It was a lucky shot!"

(Y/n) butted in, handing Suki the leaf she had plucked from the tree before. "You trained him well, Suki."

Suki stared at the leaf but accepted it with an awed expression.

Sokka eyed it, and then (Y/n), who had taken to stretching and practicing moves.

***

(Y/n) had been so involved in the training that it had completely slipped her mind that Zuko was on the island. So, when the alarm came that he attacked the village, she cursed herself.

The Warriors, Sokka, and (Y/n) intercepted Zuko's army. (Y/n) almost got knocked over because of her amazement seeing the rhinoceros hybrid, but Sokka managed to pull her away from the armored horn of the beast. 

Suki headed for Zuko, but she was swatted by the tail of his animal. Sokka intercepted a fire blast from Zuko, who was surprised and fell of his ride. "I guess training's over."

Zuko moved fast, spinning and shooting fire bolts that knocked them off. "Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you."

(Y/n), who had been fighting off other benders, ran to protect the fallen ones. She circled with Zuko, who looked pissed. "How did you escape the ship?"

(Y/n)'s eyes narrowed. "Why did you capture me in the first place?"

He shot a bolt that she dodged swiftly, and when she was in close range of him, chi-blocked his left hand. Zuko growled. "You would've died a frozen death without me!"

A group of soldiers were approaching them, and Aang took away Zuko's attention, leaving the benders to (Y/n) and the Warriors. While they were fighting, she spotted Sokka and Suki crouched, talking. Sokka looked repentant, but then Suki placed an arm on his shoulder.

Instead of _kissing his cheek._

Things changed. Because of her.

Sokka got up and called (Y/n). "We have to go!"

(Y/n) looked around. Houses were on fire, people were fighting and screaming. It was horrible. How could she leave? "But these people need us!" She kicked away a bender, straight-up knocking him out.

Sokka grabbed her arm. "If we leave, they will, too. Now let's go!"

They ran up Appa's tail and sure enough, when they left, the Fire Nation soldiers climbed back to their ship.

Aang was clearly upset. (Y/n) waited for the idea of the Unagi to spark, but they were drifting farther away.

This was _wrong_. Katara was supposed to say something. _Aang_ was supposed to dive into the water and get the Unagi.

He didn't budge.

Without a second thought, (Y/n) pulled herself over the edge of Appa's saddle, vaulting into the air in a powerful jump. Her training kicked in as she fell freely, the wind whipping at her hair she straightened her body, ignoring her friends' screaming after her. She sucked in a breath just as she hit the water. 

It was terrifying, shooting into the deep part of the ocean that she couldn't see, but her senses were attuned to movement, and as she got her feet and arms moving to search the water, she blinked to clear her eyes.

It was more terrifying to witness something huge, with a massive unhinged jaw sporting rows of sharp teeth swimming towards her in a speed that had her struggling to dodge. And as the unagi barreled past her, body whipping around, her arms shot out to catch he whiskers of the creature.

With a strength unknown to her, (Y/n) ignored the burn of her legs and pulled hard. 

The breach of the unagi from the surface of the water nearly knocked her off its head, but sheer fear and paralyzed fingers kept her still. It almost hit Appa, and (Y/n) caught a short glimpse of a terrified Katara, overjoyed Aang, and... Sokka, whose hand was clenching at his chest, eyes wide and mouth parted. 

(Y/n) felt the unagi struggle but she reined it in and forced it to put water over Kyoshi. The stream continued long enough to put out the fires Zuko and his army had begun. Once the fires had smoldered, she tugged at the whiskers, and when they were close enough, (Y/n) leaped off the creature, stretching to reach the saddle. Her shaky hands gripped the side of it, and then Sokka was grabbing her hands and pulling her over.

_Aang_ was supposed to bring the Unagi. Not her.

(Y/n) coughed, completely drenched, still gasping for breath. She hadn't dared look at her friends yet. "I know, I know. That was idiotic and dangerous."

"It was." He didn't care that she was wet. Sokka pulled her to his chest and her arms went around him. He sighed when she relaxed on his warm chest. "You're learning well from me."

***

Appa had a steady course for the Kingdom of Omashu. Sokka dumped a scroll in front of (Y/n), who was staring at the sunset.

Aang was supposed to command the Unagi.

Was this her role now? To make sure she did the things they wouldn't? What else would change?

(Y/n) raised a brow. "What's this?"

He sat next to her, unfurling the scroll to reveal the map. Sokka smiled cheekily. "I recall you giving me a deal before. If I teach you to read the map, will you teach me to sew?"

_Hello, dreamy Sokka._

"Thanks, Sokka. I'd like that."

"I still think you're Fire Nation, Pinky."


	4. Book 1: Chapter 4 : I Nearly Die On A Death Slide

One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor." Aang said. He was sitting in the front of the chute that overlooked a vertical drop. Katara was behind him, (Y/n) behind her, and Sokka was the last. It was small for four people, and (Y/n) was nearly on Sokka's lap.

He didn't seem troubled by it at all.

Katara looked uncomfortable. "This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!"

Sokka and (Y/n) grabbed the edges of the chute. He snickered in her ear. "You sure you can hold onto that with only four fingers, Pinky?"

(Y/n) elbowed him hard enough that he grunted. This was dangerous. She came here to find her training centre, but she was dragged to a death slide.

There was no warning as Aang tilted the chute. The three of them were shrieking as the wind practically tore their faces off. A rack of spears dropped down another other chute and after the two paths merged, Sokka pulled (Y/n) to duck, his body a shield. Aang noticed the distress and shouted, "I'm on it! I'm on it!"  
Aang started rocking the bin back and forth in the chute, and then they derailed, making (Y/n) scream as they freefell on a rooftop, her teeth clattering with the bumpy ride.

The bin fell between a General and a line of soldiers, Aang grabbing the front of the bin with his foot in Katara's face. (Y/n) had indeed lost her grip because she had bit her tongue and she was mid-air—screeching—and Sokka was panicking, his legs raised to catch her, hands not daring to let go of the bin.   
His legs wrapped around her waist and pulled so hard she was jolted back into the bin harshly, her grip now wrapped around Sokka tight enough to make him wheeze. Aang air-bended to propel the bin back into the air and then into another chute line.

Katara screamed, "Aang, do something! Use your airbending!"

"Yeh! Good idea! That'll make us go even faster!"

(Y/n) snapped up. "No-"

They sped up, inevitably. And when they had their hearts in the throats because of a possible collision, an earth-bender pushed it away, making them sigh. But then the earth-bender raised another chute and they knocked right into it, screaming as they were all thrown out of the bin, and they landed in a heap, but the bin had struck right into the poor Cabbage Man's cart.

Aang, who was at the bottom, used his powers to bend his friends off him. He sheepishly said, "Two cabbages please."

After being dragged to the King, getting a feast thrown for them, (Y/n) and Sokka laughing at his Kangaroo pun, and being discovered as the Avatar and friends, Aang had to agree to face three deadly challenges to leave. They were then escorted to the refurbished chamber that was once bad.

They each had a bed, and when night fell, (Y/n) couldn't get a wink of sleep. Sokka, on the other hand, was snoring loud enough to keep her awake and alert for the guards. She had to time it right. Because of Aang, she couldn't find the dojo she had once trained in, and they had to hurry along after the challenges, so she didn't want to waste time. She had a whole day to find out her past.

So when everyone was asleep, (Y/n) got up and waited where the wall would open. When it did open, she acted like a pro, kicking the guards and knocking them out before they had a chance to even earth-bend. The others hadn't woken up, because every time a guard had tried to sound the alarm, they found themselves in a blissful sleep as she pressed their pressure points.

Soon, all four guards were unconscious. She'd have a few minutes before they woke up, so she bolted out of there, using the shadows to her advantage. Using a window that overlooked the city, (Y/n) leaped out and tumbled down the roofs, thanking every entity out there for her abilities.   
She hid in a tree, crouched uncomfortably till morning came, and then she got out and asked a citizen where she could find a dojo. He mentioned one place that luckily, was quite close by. (Y/n) made her way to the place, ducking away when guards patrolled.

The building looked pristine, with beige walls and a strong, brown roof that had an overhanging, allowing for wind chimes to hang down. It was a medium-sized place, tucked in between a shop and a house.

A flash hit her. Her hands were smaller then, and she shakily knocked at the door. The door swung open to reveal a short, grey-haired woman, who took one look at her and ushered her in to meet a man who was sitting at his table, writing something down on parchment. His eyes were brown, kind and warm, even though his mouth was in a scowl. He looked to be maybe in his late forties, but his posture and movements were swift and strong as he nodded at her and the woman.

Her master.

(Y/n) didn't realize she had knocked on that wooden door, because when it had swung open, she was left shocked. The same man only with more grey hairs and beard—her master—had opened the door, taken one look at her, and he flinched.

"Kim?" He whispered. Wrinkles formed as he sucked in a breath.

Shang Fu. His name was Shang Fu.

Before (Y/n) could respond, Shang Fu had embraced her, his lithe body shaking.

"What's your name, little one?" He asked softly, as if raising his voice would crack her.

(Y/n) tried to jut out her chin to show she was not afraid of him, but her trembling showed him otherwise. Sitting across him, staring at him was nerve-wracking, but she gulped and said, "it is not important."

"I am Shang Fu, master of chi and martial arts," he started, his hand moving to dip his brush into ink before writing. He noticed her eyes following. "Are you from the Fire Nation?"

Yes, she wanted to say. My parents were Fire Nation, and they were kind, but they were fighting a war caused and controlled by mad men. "No."

Shang Fu took it in stride. "Would you like to stay here and train?" The nine-year-old was shaking even though it wasn't chilly. She was terrified, probably a new environment, and he was certain she was from Fire Nation. He had learned enough about fire-benders and fighters to know the way they held themselves. This girl didn't realize it, but she had the proud posture and expression.

"Will I fight in the war?"

"It's up to you," he replied. She visibly relaxed. "Fighting is not for everyone."

"Can I try?" (Y/n) asked softly.

Shang Fu nodded. "What would you like to be called?"

(Y/n) stopped shaking. This was a good man. He would take care of her and teach her. So, she chose a name. "Kim."

Shang Fu held out his hand after her got up. "Come, Kim. I will make you a great fighter, and an honorable ally."

(Y/n) breathed out. "Master Shang Fu."

They pulled away. Shang Fu was studying her as if she was a specimen, as if he hadn't seen her in a thousand years, so much that his eyes were watering slightly. He let her in, and quietly sat down at his table. His beard was much longer, but he also looked a bit more frail. "I cannot believe you're alive."

(Y/n) frowned. She hadn't expected that to be his first statement, but then again, her life had become a rollercoaster. "Master, what happened? How did I end up at the South Pole?"

"You don't remember?" Shang wiped his eyes. It broke her heart to see him like that. He had raised her for years—or at least, that's what her memories told her. She told him whatever she remembered, and he sighed. "You had graduated a year ago, my dear. You, along with the rest of my class. Maya was your best friend, remember?"

At that, she nodded. At the most, she fit the name with the face.

"Once you had graduated, you all went to fight in the war, to stop the Fire Nation from gaining ground outside Omashu." Shang Fu's shoulders dropped for the first time she could ever recall. He never relaxed or changed posture. "I heard that you and your friends had joined the battalion closer to the South. A month later, I had received a letter saying that the battalion was intercepted by Fire Nation and that we had lost." Shang Fu stared at her brokenly. "I thought you were dead."

(Y/n) swallowed back the lump in her throat. So he was her only past connection alive. And her parents from this universe. Who were Fire Nation.

How could she tell this to the GAang? She was just beginning to gain Sokka's trust, and news like this would split them apart. Katara and Aang would think twice about liking her. She'd lose them, too.

(Y/n) spent the day talking to Shang Fu about her life there, how he had taken her in and taught her, and he had a bit more life in him as he snapped at her to sit straighter and talk softer. Shang Fu enjoyed bossing her around too much, but she didn't fight back. It felt right somehow.   
When he checked on her fighting skills, he was mildly impressed that she managed to merge what skills she had learned from the Kyoshi Warriors with her normal style. Shang Fu learned that she was traveling with the Avatar, and hope blossomed in him again.

Before she left, (Y/n) built the courage to ask him, "did you know I was Fire Nation when I came here?"

He smiled and nodded. "You needed help and I didn't regret it for one second, because I got to have beautiful, loving daughter."

Tears stung her eyes as she hugged him again. She wished she had more time with him, but maybe she could return when the war was over. "I'm going to miss you."

Shang Fu sniffed. "This is the second time I'm seeing you go off to fight. Make it count." His tone suddenly turned hard. "And no boyfriends."

"Yes, Master," she replied, winking at him.

***

(Y/n) had been apprehended by guards who had spotted her leaving the dojo. They took her in calmly beneath the palace where Sokka and Katara were encased in colorful rock. They were in a balcony overlooking a large arena, where Aang and the King were fighting.

Sokka's face lit when she joined him. "You're alive!" His face suddenly dropped. "I mean, I didn't care much, but you're alive, and we thought you were dead. So yeah, this is a win?"

Katara cringed. "Where have you been, (Y/n)? What did the earth-benders do to you?"

(Y/n) glanced back to see two earth-benders guarding the exit. One of them sported a massive bruise on his face, and when she made eye-contact with him, he glowered. (Y/n) chuckled. "More like what did I do to them."

Aang and the King were still fighting and it was pretty boring to watch. The crystals were still growing, and (Y/n) wanted to bite a piece off to taste it. She couldn't for the story's sake.

(Y/n) explained that she broke out, but had to run away before the earth-benders could catch her (so she had to tweak the truth a bit. She couldn't have them suspicious). When she was searching for a way to break her friends out, she had stumbled upon the dojo and met her mentor, and she explained the history between them, leaving out the Fire Nation parts.

Finally, once she had answered their questions and Aang and the King stopped fighting, the King posed a question to Aang on the clock, just as a shard began growing towards Sokka's lovely face. (Y/n) broke it off and let it fall to the ground, letting him sigh in relief.

Aang stared at his friends in fear. "How am I supposed to know his name?"

Katara urged. "Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"I got it!" Sokka shouted.

"Yeh?"

"He's an earthbender, right? Rocky!"

A brief silence followed and (Y/n) coughed.

"You know, because of all the rocks?"

(Y/n) nearly snorted. "We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup."

Aang backtracked. "I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?"

"Well, everything was different than I expected."

Katara shrunk back as a crystal poked her cheek. "And?"

Aang thought for a bit. "Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." His face brightened up. "I know his name!"

***

Aang grinned. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. Bumi, you're a mad genius!"

With that, he hugged the old King. Bumi laughed. "Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

Katara shouted, "Uh, over here!"

Sokka's mouth was the only thing visible. "Little help?"

Bumi did a gesture that sent the crystal flying away from them. He grabbed a price and bit it. "Genemite is made of rock candy. Delicious!"

(Y/n) sidled next to Sokka, pulled a piece of crystal stuck to his face before munching on it. "So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?"

"Who you calling old?" Bumi paused. "Okay. I'm old."

Sokka folded his arms. "Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?"

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." He laughed a crazy laugh. "but I do have a reason. Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!"  
His gaze wandered to his friends. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too. But watch out for that firecracker." He pointed at (Y/n), who smiled innocently.

Aang bowed. "Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!"

He went down that death slide again with Bumi, as if one ride wasn't enough. Of course, they crashed, and of course, the poor Cabbage Man cried in anguish. "My cabbages!"


	5. Book 1: Chapter 5 : Things Aren't... Right

There was a bit of a situation in the Earth Kingdom Colony where they had befriended an earth-bender named Haru, got him imprisoned, got _Katara_ imprisoned and then broke everyone out of the same prison. Katara had lost her necklace and (Y/n) had lost her patience during the fight. She had pretty much thrown every fire-bender soldier she had encountered overboard and broke a guy's finger (purely misdirected vengeance for her own lost pinky), and then they high-tailed it out of there.

Katara was laying on her stomach in Appa's saddle. "Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap."

Sokka looked up from his whittling. "Maybe you should give it a try."

Aang popped up. "I'll try it!" And he leaped off Appa's side, laughing as he hurtled.

(Y/n) was having a staring contest with Momo, and her eyes were watering with the strain. "He does know that clouds are made of water, right?"

"Yeah," Katara scoffed, "and I'm an air-bender."

When Aang came back down, he was soaking wet. "Turns out clouds are made of water!"

(Y/n) shot a triumphant look to Katara, who winced at the amount of tears falling from her eyes. She hadn't given up the staring contest yet and her eyes were red. Something caught Katara's attention, because she was pointing at it. "What's that?"

Up ahead, the floor of the valley below around the river was black instead of green.

Sokka studied it. "It's like a scar."

Burnt tree stumps dotted the barren landscape. They quickly dismounted, walking around slowly. (Y/n) nudged the ashy sand with her foot. "Listen, it's so quiet. There's no life anywhere."

Katara looked to Aang. "Aang, are you okay?"

Sokka growled. "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for –"

Katara shushed him, neither of them realizing (Y/n)'s face had turned sad. She was Fire Nation. Would he consider her a savage, too?

Aang was clearly upset, sinking to his knees in the dust. He ran his hands through the burnt earth. "Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?"

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher," (Y/n) said, her hands running over the stump of a tree. Even after it was chopped, it was burned down. No wonder the spirits went bad here. If someone had done this to her home, she would've been angry, too.

"Yeh, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

Sokka asked. "The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?"

Momo jumped into Aang's lap. "I don't know."

"Hey, Aang, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked.

"No." An acorn smacked his head and he yelped. "Hey, how was that cheering me up?"

Sokka nudged (Y/n) as they snickered. "Cheered me up." Sokka promptly got whacked by an acorn from Katara on this side of his head, and (Y/n) giggled. "Yeh, I probably deserved that."

Katara approached Aang. "These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back."

Finally, Aang smiled. "Thanks, Katara."

They were approached by a man and then taken to his village where they had a chat with the Chief about their spirit problem. The spirit came out at night and captured people. So, Aang agreed to help them. He walked around the village at sunset, hands wrapped around his glider staff.

From a window overlooking him sat the Water Tribe siblings and (Y/n), watching him uneasily. She had been freaked out the first time watching this episode, and reliving it was ten times worse. She kept feeling itches as if spirits were lurking over her even though there was nothing.

Sokka's lips pressed tightly. "This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

The man who had first approached them said, "If anyone can save us, he can."

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

(Y/n) shook her head. "We shouldn't be involved in spiritual matters, Sokka. That's only for the Avatar."

Aang shouted something and slammed his staff to the ground before turning and walking back to the village. The hair or (Y/n)'s arms stood on end when a massive shape emerged from the forest. Hei-Bai was following Aang and he hadn't even noticed. Something grabbed her hand and (Y/n) flinched, only to realize that it was Sokka, as he watched with fear for his friend.

Aang was thrown back from a blast of the creature, and although, Aang tried to talk to it, it wasn't listening. The spirit began destroying in rapid succession two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy.

Sokka was getting jumpier by the second, and (Y/n) was the only thing holding him back with an arm on his shoulder.

The Chief frowned. "The Avatar's methods are... unusual."

Sokka fidgeted. "It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him?"

"No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai."

Katara didn't look too hopeful, but she said, "Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka."

Aang was honestly getting his butt kicked and thrown about. Sokka had had enough. "That's it! He needs help!" He bolted out of the house.

Katara followed him, but (Y/n) sat there, staring. What happened in this episode? Sokka gets taken, but he comes back after Aang solves the problem. Things would work out well, right? So why did she feel a sudden bout of anxiety, the same she had felt with the Unagi incident? It was tugging at her viciously.

Sokka attracted the spirit's attention and flung his boomerang. (Y/n) bit at her nails as the boomerang just bounced off the creature. Aang panicked. "Sokka, go back!"

Sokka raised his brows. "We'll fight him together, Aang."

"I don't wanna fight him unless I –"

It was a flash that had grabbed Sokka and Katara, the spirit so quick that none of them could register it. (Y/n)'s heart leaped into her throat as Aang chased the spirit into the forest. They were screaming so much, screaming Aang's name, screaming (Y/n)'s name.

And then they all disappeared.

(Y/n)'s nail broke off in her mouth and she hissed. It started bleeding, but she paid no attention to it. Instead, she leaped out the window, landing and rolling on the ground, until she was running, heaving. Picking up Sokka's boomerang that was left on the ground, she went faster. She skidded at the gates of the village, staring at the looming forest.

Katara wasn't supposed to get caught. Why did she get caught?

_Katara was supposed to stay!_

"Oh my god," (Y/n) whispered to herself. Her knees felt weak, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Her hand shot out to latch against the gate to hold her up.

The old man was behind her. "I'm sure they'll be back."

Aang would solve the problem. He would have a spiritual journey, and he would come back and make the spirit rest. "I know," she said through gritted teeth. The words were acid in her mouth.

A thin cover was put over her body by him. "You should get some rest."

(Y/n) sat down by the gate, pulling the boomerang close to her chest. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Your friends are in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him. The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon." He left quickly.

(Y/n) huddled closer in the cover before tentatively saying, "Aang?"

Of course, there wasn't a response, but she knew that he would hear her. And if he wasn't there, then it wouldn't matter. She would stay there and speak until they come back. Katara was taken for a reason, and maybe Aang might not figure it out. So, she would give him a head-start. She didn't want Sokka and Katara in the spirit world any longer than they had to be.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Aang, but if you can, I need you to get them back." Appa nudged her and she sighed against his nose. "No, buddy, I'm not going crazy. Aang, Hei-Bai is just upset. The forest was his home and when it got burned down, he grew angry. Show him there is hope that it'll grow back, just like Katara gave you hope."  
(Y/n) shivered, and the boomerang was cold against her but she didn't care. Her four fingers played with the sharp steel. Momo curled near her chest. Her eyes were tired, but she leaned against Appa and said, "Hei-Bai is just upset that his forest was burned down. You need to show him hope that it'll grow back again."

Appa grunted at her until she looked up at him. "It's okay, Appa. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat." She paused before staring at the empty space in front of her. Maybe if she looked hard enough, she could spot Aang.   
_God_ , she was tired, but she managed to rub the sleep away. "Aang, if you can hear me, Hei-Bai is just upset. His forest was burned down and he's angry. Give him hope. Aang, Hei-Bai is just upset..."

She waited there till the next sunset, her eyes tired and mouth just mumbling. The villagers had tried moving her, but she only accepted food for herself and Appa and Momo. Finally, Aang flew in on his glider and Momo ran to him.

(Y/n) scrambled up, and even though she knew his answer, she asked, "You're back! Where's Sokka and Katara?"

Aang was downcast. "I'm not sure. I got your message, by the way. I don't know what made you think I would be there but... (Y/n), I _was_. I was a spirit and you couldn't see me, but I heard what you had said."

(Y/n) sucked in a breath. She was so lucky he didn't question her. "So you know what to do?"

Aang nodded. The sun set and (Y/n) had to take cover in the meetinghouse while Aang waited for Hei-Bai. The creature bolted out of the forest and chased him, but he had the patience, and he touched the spirit's forehead. He leaped down to the porch and said, "you're the spirit of the forest. My friend told me you were upset because it was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."  
The spirit stood still while Aang spoke. He showed Hei-Bai the acorn that Katara had given him. The spirit smiled and Aang placed the acorn on the porch. The monster picked it up and transformed into a panda, turning and walking away from the village. (Y/n) ran out to Aang with the other villager as the panda exited the gate. Behind him, a thicket of bamboo grew to man's height in seconds. A moment later, Sokka, Katara, and a few others appeared looking confused.

(Y/n) bolted with Aang, and she jumped on Sokka, throwing them both to the ground and hugging him. "Sokka!"

Aang has embraced Katara more gently.

Sokka asked in her ear, "What happened?"

(Y/n) pulled away, staring at those bright blue eyes. Her stomach tugged as the coil in it was relieved at the safety of her friends. Sitting by and doing nothing had been nerve-wracking. "You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling?"

Sokka's expression turned sour. "Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!"

(Y/n) laughed and got off him, pulling him up quickly. She handed him his boomerang and then shrugged, looking away. "I didn't miss you that much."

Sokka sent her a sneaky, mischievous smile. He tucked in his boomerang that was surprisingly warm. She had been holding it for a whole day. "I'm sure you didn't."

She quickly hugged Katara before they were separated. The Chief smiled at them. "Thank you, Avatar. If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies," Sokka reasoned.

"And money!" (Y/n) piped in, but she kept quiet when Katara scowled at her. Sokka received a nudge from his sister.

"What? We need stuff."

The Chief bowed. "It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey."

Katara grinned. "I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do all on your own."

He glanced at (Y/n), who had become distracted with a broken nail on her finger where blood had crusted up. How many times would that girl damage her fingers? "Actually, I did have a little help. And there's something else."

(Y/n) looked up, flicking off a bit of dried blood much to Sokka's disgust. She flicked another one at him before asking, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to Roku and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!"

Sokka said, "Creepy, but great."

Aang continued. "There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice I'll be able to speak with him."

"But, the solstice is tomorrow," Katara noted.

"Yeh, and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation."

_Well, fuck._


	6. Book 1 : Chapter 6: Fire Nation, Here We Come (Yee-Haw)

(Y/n) sighed. It was another long night speculating about her Fire Nation parents and she hadn't had any other visions about her past. It was only yesterday that Sokka and Katara had been taken and returned from the spirit world, and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. She heard Aang get up—and looking through her lashes, she made out that he was sneaking to Appa.

Sokka stirred awake when Appa growled lowly. (Y/n) shared her suspicions with him that Aang might attempt to leave without them, and they woke up Katara before treading off into the night.

Aang whispered to Appa. "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara, (Y/n) and Sokka aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself. So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

Sokka grinned. "I think his big butt is trying to tell you something."

Aang swiveled, face contorted in horror. Katara said, "Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today."

When he jumped ontp Appa's back, he shrieked as he came face to face with a terrifyingly serious (Y/n) who had somehow gotten up there without him noticing in a split second. Even Sokka and Katara were surprised as they swung around to find out she wasn't beside them after all.

(Y/n) poked a finger at his chest. "We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang."

Sokka added, "At least not without your friends. We got your back."

***

(Y/n) strongly trusted her instincts because they knew things she would've never known in her previous world. For example, she knew exactly when Sokka would try to sneak up on her and she would ruin his plans by quietly sneaking up on him, or when Momo tried stealing her food.

Or when someone was on their trail.

It was a pull at her gut that sounded off alarms and sent her head aching. So when she looked to the side of the saddle of a speeding Appa, she immediately spotted the iron vessel of a certain banished Fire Prince.

Aw, man.

"Aang!" (Y/n) called out and pointed at the ship. "We got trouble."

Sokka yelped as he looked over the side. "Yeah, and it's gaining fast!"

A catapult was being loaded and (Y/n) made them all go to the corner of the saddle. Katara shouted, "Fire ball!"

"I'm on it!" Aang pulled hard on Appa's reins, who swerved just in time for the fiery ball to sail over their heads.

They all covered their nose at the thick, smoky stench. (Y/n) growled as she risked taking a look over the side again. Her senses came alive and she felt something worse. Maybe because she had watched the TV show, but it was then she realized that they were approaching the Fire Nation territory. "We have to get out of Zuko's range before he shoots another hot stinker at us!"

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?"

"Yeah, but there's just one little problem."

The fucking blockade of Fire Nation ships.

A double line of Fire Nation war ships stretched to the horizon on the ocean. It was deadly and they were going to die. (Y/n) didn't want to die being shot out of the sky. She wanted to be assassinated by a mysterious, elite group that wanted power and used her as a message.

Aang considered. "If we fly north we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."

"There's no time." Katara fidgeted.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous."

"And that's exactly why we're here." Sokka reasoned.

(Y/n) turned her dangerously sharp eyes on Aang, who was staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to agree with them. They would make it through. There would be changes because of her, but they were going to win this damn war. With a sure tone, she growled. "Let's run this blockade."

Aang snapped the reins. "Appa! Yip! Yip!"

Appa growled and soared faster and higher. (Y/n) kept a strict eye on the ships below, waiting for when they would launch the catapults. A volley of fire balls race towards them and they scream. One grazed Appa's fur and the group was quick to beat the fire out.

Aang heard a groan of pain from his bison. "Appa! Are you okay?"

"Grrrrrr!"

Well, okay then, you majestic flying bison.

Appa bursted through the clouds, a cumulus trail in his wake. He began dodging dozens of fire balls with Aang helping him. The others were terrified, and (Y/n) realized that the ships were not only targeting them, but Zuko as well.

Did the GAng know that Zuko was a banished Prince?

Was that important right now?

Two fireballs collided and exploded directly in front of Appa, who reared up to avoid the fire. The movement was so harsh that it sent Sokka flying out of the saddle and falling.

(Y/n)'s heart leaped into her throat as she scrambled to the side. "Sokka!" She screamed.

Katara was panicking already, shouting at Aang to catch him as Sokka fell. Appa dove to catch Sokka before he hit the ocean, zooming so fast that (Y/n) had to grip onto his saddle so tightly her knuckles turned white. Appa got under Sokka, and as he fell, (Y/n) stretched out her hand to catch him.

Their eyes met, and for a heartbeat, (Y/n) could see the pure terror in him. He was about to plummet to his death but (Y/n) would be damned if that happened. Their hands clasped and she tugged him hard enough that he fell on her, squishing the breath out of her.

Appa bounced from the surface of the water and came up with a splash of water along with a large fish that smacked Sokka in the face. He gasped and fell backward, chest heaving as he came to terms that he hadn't died. Katara went to hug him while (Y/n) stayed in her corner, eyes wide and barely breathing. She couldn't bare to watch what happened anymore, fear overriding her system.

That was too close. Her fingers almost slipped against him and she would've dropped him to his death. The Fire Temple would be so much worse, wouldn't it? She had the gut feeling that something was going to turn out wrong.

They made it to a crescent-shaped island, where a large, active volcano resided. Appa flopped down to the Fire Temple Aang had been pointing out, saying that it was the island Roku had shown him. They all petted Appa, who had rolled to his side tiredly.

"You did it, buddy. Nice flying."

(Y/n) rubbed Appa's tummy, her voice higher. "Oh! You must be tired!"

Sokka grunted and stretched. "No. I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders."

"I was talking to Appa."

Sokka stopped mid-jog to see her wry look. "Well, I was talking to Momo."

They begin walking up the long path although reluctant, ears perked and eyes alert for any attack. (Y/n) was keenly aware of everything happening around them—the breeze that scraped against the stones, any shift in the air, their footsteps. They crouched behind a wall.

"I don't see any guards," Sokka said.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died."

(Y/n) shook her head. "There's always someone. Nothing comes easy for us."

Aang pursed his lips. "It's almost sundown. We'd better hurry."

They leaped over the wall, making a quiet run through the center of the temple. (Y/n) heard the echoes of footsteps and stops mid tip-toe. "Wait!" She whispered, making them all freeze. "Someone's coming!"

There wasn't any time to bolt or hide because when they turned around, five elderly men in red robes were walking to them. One of them spoke up. "We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

"Great! I am the Avatar."

(Y/n)'s eyes narrowed as they subtly moved. The way they stared was unnerving, as if they knew they were caught. And from what she recalled on the show...

The Fire Sage said ominously, "we know."

Fuck.

(Y/n) shoved Katara and Sokka, screaming, "run!"

Aang took charge as the Sages began firing at them, deflecting the fire balls as the siblings took off in the opposite direction, (Y/n) right on their heels. She pushed faster until she was ahead of them, scouring the hallways to make sure they were running without dashing into more Sages.   
The sound of wind rushed by her ears as she ran, as if it was coming towards them. As quick as lightning, (Y/n) lashed out at the whirlwind approaching them from the corner. She struck points on the arm before realizing that they had met with Aang, who was now scowling at (Y/n).

"What did you do that for?" He shouted.

(Y/n) winced. "Sorry!"

Aang waved his good hand, the other one limp and useless. " Follow me!"

"Do you know where you're going?" Sokka huffed.

"Nope!"

"Wait!" (Y/n) shouted, trying to warn him that it wasn't safe, but Aang had disappeared around the corner. Suddenly, Aang came running back around the corner, A Fire Sage hard on his heels. "Wrong way!"

"Come back!" The Sage shouted.

They raced down the halls, around corner after corner, until they reached a corridor with a dead end. With no escape, they faced the Sage, Aang at the head.

The Sage held up his hands. "I don't want to fight you. I am a friend."

(Y/n) slightly relaxed, but she realized that the others hadn't even budged from their battle positions.

Sokka growled. "Fire-benders aren't our friends."

For a split second, the Sage's eyes darted to (Y/n) in confusion, as if he knew she was from the Fire Nation, and she became nervous. She was lucky enough that he didn't say anything, and instead moved to them and dropped to his knees in a full bow. "I know why you're here, Avatar."

Aang was surprised. "You do?"

"Yes. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

Sokka stared at him quizzically. "How?"

Shyu reached towards the wall and turned the light fixture, which revealed a small hole in the wall. Shyu took a deep breath and shot fire through the hole, which framed a panel in the wall. The panel slid back to give a long, secret passage with a staircase. He gestured. "This way."

(Y/n) was the first to walk through, but when she turned back, the others still looked apprehensive. "What's wrong?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed at her. "You trust him? Just like that?"

"Well, he did bow."

A voice from the other hall said, "find them!"

Shyu panicked. "Time is running out. Quickly!"

They did follow him, and it was a shift in the atmosphere between Sokka and (Y/n). They could all feel it, as if he had suddenly pulled up a wall between them.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." The Sage said.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?"

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

Is that how you knew Aang was coming?" (Y/n) asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes...began to glow!"

Katara gasped. "That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too!"

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world," the Sage said.

Aang frowned. "If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?"

"Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

Aang froze, leaning against the tunnel wall. "They were waiting for me."

Sokka put his arm around his shoulders. "Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late."

They all glared at Sokka, who shrugged.

Shyu said, "they lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages."

Aang bowed slightly to Shyu. "Thank you for helping me."

They climbed up steps that were lined with bubbling lava as they went deeper into the carved volcano, until they reached a large, dark room only lit by a single window. Shyu gasped. "No!"

"Shyu, what's wrong?"

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Five fire blasts, huh? Hey, (Y/n)—" his gaze landed on the girl who was looking at him strangely. "Never mind." His expression turned sour as if saying her name was poison. They were confused at his own interruption, but then he snapped his fingers. "I think I can help you out."

He worked quickly and efficiently, but every time (Y/n) tried to offer her help, he pushed her aside and continued, asking help from Aang or Katara instead. (Y/n)—upon realizing that Sokka had turned bitter against her again—retreated to the back in the shadows. Zuko and Zhao would be there soon, and she would rather spring her surprise on them in case things went more awry than usual.

Sokka had stuffed animal skin sacks into the mouths of the five lion heads guarding the door to the sanctuary. He quickly hid behind the pillars with the others.

Shyu said, "the Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in."

Katara turned towards Aang. "It's almost sunset. Are you ready?"

"Definitely."

Shyu sent a small stream of fire past the five lion heads, which ignited the twines. The small bombs went off and smoke filled the chamber. They all peeked out as Aang rushed forward, only to find that the doors didn't budge.

Aang turned to Sokka. "They're still locked."

"It didn't work."

(Y/n) guffawed loudly at Sokka's disappointed expression. He sent her a dirty look but she ignored it. "Your idea didn't work!"

Aang hurled an air blast at the door so suddenly it shocked everyone. "Why won't it open!?"

Katara grabbed Aang's arm. "Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." He murmured.

Sokka approached the doors, running his fingers through the soot left behind. "I don't get it. That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

(Y/n) turned to Katara expectantly. She was to spring the idea any time now. Katara only looked downcast. She had no time to spare so (Y/n) groaned. Calling attention to herself, she said, "Sokka's plan is genius."

Katara raised a brow. "Wait, how is Sokka a genius? His plan didn't even work."

Sokka scoffed. "Come on, Katara, let her dream."

"Don't get me wrong, he's still a loser," (Y/n) stated. His smile fell. "His plan definitely didn't work, but it looks like it did."

"Did the definition of 'genius' change in the last hundred years?" Aang asked. When she quickly relayed the improved plan, the GAang stepped into their positions.

Sokka, who was closest to (Y/n), seemed to be there for a specific reason. He whispered bitterly, "you're hiding something."

Her heart suddenly raced up. It threw her off enough that she stumbled. "What?"

They couldn't complete their conversation because Shyu suddenly led four other Fire Sages to the sanctuary doors. He convinced them that Aang had gone through the doors, the lie being bought because of Momo's shadow on the other side.

(Y/n) kept an eye on Aang who was perched on the dragon's tail wrapped around a column. Any second now, Zuko would pop up and prevent him from reaching the doors. She had to make sure Aang could get free. She was honestly anxiety-ridden with the amount of pressure on her shoulders. The normal Avatar universe would have it cut and dry, but ever since changes had been happening, she was more on her toes. One small shift could cause a catastrophe.

The Fire Sages shot blasts at the door and it unlocked, revealing Momo. Once they realized they had been tricked, Sokka and Katara leaped out to grab the nearest Sages, with Shyu dealing with the last one.

Karate shouted as she struggled. "Now, Aang!"

Nothing happened.

Katara frowned. "Aang! Now's your chance!"

(Y/n) snuck around the columns, until Zuko revealed himself, taking Aang prisoner.

Zuko proclaimed. "The Avatar's coming with me!"

The tables were turned as the siblings and Shyu were tied up by Zuko's men. (Y/n) waited with bated breath for the right moment. Zuko held Aang in a vice grip, with his arms behind his back tight enough that Aang was tearing up. She had a feeling that he couldn't break out of it, as she studied the technique Zuko had used—locking up the limbs.

Any second now...

Zuko commanded. "Close the doors! Quickly!"

Using his movement as a distraction, (Y/n) barged forward, sending a flying kick to Zuko's back. (Y/n) was severely outnumbered with his soldiers now coming after her, but she had only one job.

Get Aang to Roku.

(Y/n) slammed into Zuko's left shoulder, pressing all his pressure points until he let Aang go. The boy turned to help her, watching as three other soldiers ran to her, but (Y/n) only shoved him forward. "Go! Now!"

"But—"

"Go!"

Katara and Sokka shouted at Aang to go after Roku, but finally he bolted. (Y/n) went into the fray, dodging fire blasts and shots and hits her way, sweating with the heat that barely missed her every time she ducked or swerved. Using columns to swing around, she kicked a soldier in the face before tackling another, striking his neck so he choked.

Aang dodged blasts his way, using the heads of Sages as stepping stones, sailing through the doors just as it shut and the lock ground.

Katara breathed. "He made it!"

(Y/n) grunted. She was tiring fast, but she had four more soldiers left, not counting Zuko who was struggling to fire-bend at her. A stream of fire singed her hair and she shrieked, dabbing it out before straight-up smacking the soldier in the face so hard that his head snapped to the side with a loud crack.

Sokka winced. "Wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

(Y/n) hissed as she nearly slammed to the floor, before pulling up and toeing around the remaining soldiers. "You will be if you keep acting like a jerk to me."

"Sounds fair," Katara mumbled.

Clapping echoed through the chamber that made everyone freeze, a soldier trying to rip (Y/n) off his shoulders. From behind Prince Zuko, came Commander Zhao with Fire Nation troops.

"Isn't this quite the duel," Zhao rumbled out a laugh. "And I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." He pointed to Shyu.

(Y/n) tried to back away because now, there were way too many. It was around ten to one, and she was sure she wouldn't come out of it unscathed. Plus, she was terrified. She hated Zhao because that man was unpredictable and creepy. She was exhausted and her legs were shaking as she tried hiding, but two soldiers caught her arms. She didn't fight them. She did her part.

Zhao turned to Zuko, who had finally regained control over his arm. "And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day—the Fire Lord will be pleased."

Zuko was caught in the same position. "You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." His attention turned to (Y/n), lips curling into a smirk. "Who's this?"

(Y/n) trusted her instincts. She kept her mouth shut, because if she aggravated him... she might lose more than her other beloved pinky finger. Zhao approached her, eyes narrowing.

"You were fighting all those men." He shrugged. "No doubt, they aren't first-class fighters, but for a girl your age, that's impressive."

What was his angle? Why didn't he just order for her to be tied up?

Zhao leveled his bronze eyes on her. "Where do you come from?"

She couldn't help it. His mutton-chops of a beard were irritating her too much. "I come from another universe where you're just fictional."

It took a second for him to comprehend it, but when he did, he pulled at her hair, making her scream and thrash at the sharp, needle-like pain that pierced her scalp. She was crying but somehow managed to grit her teeth and spit at Zhao's face.

Zhao growled, wiping off the spit before his hand shot out and caught her throat, lifting her up as she kicked and struggled, hands clawing at the restrictions. She was gasping for air, lungs burning and tears springing to her eyes.

Katana screamed her name but it sounded muffled. Spots danced in her vision as she choked and gasped.

Sokka only saw red as he watched her choke, and he yanked at his chains violently. "Leave her alone!" He roared.

Finally, Zhao tossed her like a rag-doll on the floor. She sucked in a long breath, trying to crawl away, but it was futile.

"Tie her up with the others. Once we kill the Avatar in front of his friends, they'll join him. When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power."

Katara cowered. "How's Aang going to make it out of this?"

Sokka's gaze followed as the soldiers roughly tied up (Y/n) to the neighboring column. Dots of red beaded her scalp and she was almost drooping, chest heaving. His heart tugged, but he reminded himself that she was something else. "How're we going to make it out of this?"

***

A blinding white light came from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops were stationed and ready for the moment Aang stepped out. Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The door began to open, slowly.

Zhao stiffened. "Ready..."

The bright light faded. As the doors fully opened, two large glowing eyes were visible in the dark of the sanctuary. They were going to kill Aang. (Y/n) had recovered about five minutes ago even though her throat felt sore and she could speak with a rasp only. She immediately set to work on freeing herself, knowing what would come next.

Katara jostled. "No! Aang!"

"Fire!"

Zhao shot a fire blast into the sanctuary and the others followed. The fire blasts were not entering the sanctuary, but instead were being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. At the heart of the fire ball was Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing.

Holy shit.

While Avatar Roku began destroying the temple and Zhao and his men retreated, the chains melted off their hands because of the heat from the intense blast. Shyu shouted, "Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!"

Sokka was the first to help (Y/n) to stand because she was weak from her previous fight and choking. Katara shook her head. "Not without Aang!"

Molten lava rose to the surface. They crouched behind a column for protection. Maybe it was good timing, maybe it was explainable, but just when they were about to be sucked in with the lava, the smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics were sucked back towards him, completely shrouding him.   
Once the smoke dissipated, Aang was left standing in the entryway to the sanctuary before he sank to the floor. His friends ran to him.

Sokka helped him up. "We got your back."

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know."

They managed to make it out of the burning temple, flying on Appa's back where they decided to share stories. Once Katara assured them that (Y/n) would be alright after a few days of not speaking, Sokka was back to his jerk ways of pretending she didn't exist.

Aang drew away, head hanging down with the weight of what he had learned. First Katara got up and moved towards Aang, putting a comforting arm around him and then Sokka followed, holding his hand. (Y/n) slowly walked over and sat behind him, resting her forehead on his free shoulder. Finally, Momo flew towards Aang and rested on his lap.

They had a long way to go before Aang could restore balance.


	7. Book 1: Chapter 7 : Katara Robs, Sokka's A Jerk, and I Hate Air-Bending

Appa landed near a huge waterfall followed by a river flowing away from it. The GAang disembarked before Appa leaped into the water and swam around happily. The wave crashed over him and he was soaked.   
While Aang and Katara stripped down to do some water-bending, Sokka stood by. "Great. So what am I supposed to do?"

"You could... clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?"

(Y/n) sat by the bank of the river, just too lazy to even clean herself. Plus, she wasn't sure she'd want to strip down with one of the boys constantly keeping an eye on her.

Yeah, Sokka had reverted to his old ways. Apparently, the truce they had established at Kyoshi was over ever since they left the Fire Temple. He was back on (Y/n)-watch.

"So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?"

Aang smiled. "Mud and bugs!"

Sokka shrugged and beckoned for (Y/n) to join him further down the river where Appa was floating. When she shook her head, he stalked forward and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey!" (Y/n) shouted, yanking her hand away. She still followed him and sat down near him, feet dangling in the water again. Sokka stripped down and began cleaning App's toes with a branch. "What's your problem?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "Why aren't you cleaning up?"

"Because I don't want to."

"When was the last time you showered?" He snapped. "You stink worse than Appa."

(Y/n)'s nose crinkled. "Take that back!"

Sokka let the branch stick between Appa's toes as he posed. " _Oh_ , I'm (Y/n), and I _like_ being unhygienic and stubborn!"

(Y/n) sniffed and stripped down finally, bobbing in the water and scrubbing her self down. The water did feel wonderful and cool against the hot sun. Sokka mumbled under his breath about how irritating she was. She, on the other hand, was getting angrier by the second. Didn't she prove her loyalty already? Sure, she was from the Fire Nation, but what gave him reason to suspect her again?

Katara and Aang seemed to be messing around with the water, because a huge wall of water rose up. (Y/n)'s eyes widened. It would crash over Sokka and drown him half to death and...

Wait, why was she panicking then?

At the last second, Sokka turned to see the water break over him and Appa. He growled and wrung out his ponytail. "Aang!" He wailed. (Y/n) laughed. "You couldn't have warned me?"

Aang waved. "Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?"

Katara crossed her arms. "That's enough practicing for today."

"Yeh, I'll say!" Sokka complained. "You just practiced our supplies down the river!"

"I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff," (Y/n) said. "There's a village nearby."

Sokka stared at her strangely. "You read the map?"  
Her smile made his heart race. He couldn't believe how someone so dazzling could be a traitor. Sure, she didn't betray them, but he could tell she was hiding something, something huge. And the fact that she wasn't telling them was enough that the secret was bad. Sokka sank back under the water. "Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender."

***

They walked out of the shop. Sokka announced, "We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely."

Aang grinned sheepishly. "Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" He produced a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back. He drew in a great breath and blew into it.

Nothing happened – only the sound of rushing air.

Sokka scoffed. "It doesn't even work."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on." (Y/n) said. He guiltily handed over the money and she pocketed it. (Y/n) immediately received a gesture from Sokka—fingers pointing to his eyes and then on her. She rolled her eyes and they walked along the docks.

One of the sellers shouted. "Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" The man ran up to them. "Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

Aang paused. "Sure! What are curios?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but we got 'em!"

They walked onto the ship that definitely gave (Y/n) shivers. They went to the hold where trinkets and antiques of all kinds laid over tables and shelves. A small ring caught (Y/n)'s eye, and before anyone could even look her way, she swiped it and hid it in her pocket. Sauntering away, she went to stare at some weaponry that Sokka was browsing around.

"These guys give me the creeps," (Y/n) murmured.

Sokka agreed. "Maybe it's because you've met your soulmate. That seller guy doesn't have a pinky either."

She glowered. They were pirates, for crying out loud, and the entire place made her skin crawl. "He doesn't have an entire _hand_ , Sokka."

The seller nudged his head between them. "Would you stop poking at my insecurities?" He caressed his wooden hand. "I lost it to a sea-snake."

"Did I ask for your tragic life story?" (Y/n) snapped and sent him a wolf-stare that made him back away.

"Ouch," Sokka quietly laughed as the seller gave up on them and helped out Aang and Katara.

From a side room emerged a pirate, a long brown beard growing thick and strong, with a green parrot on his shoulder. At least, it looked like a parrot, she thought uneasily. It looked scruffier than an alley cat. He studied Momo, beady eye gleaming. "I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering."

Aang hugged Momo protectively. "Momo's not for sale."

Katara cut short the conversation by calling Aang over to her findings. A water-bending scroll, one that she would soon steal. (Y/n) kept a keen eye on her ever since.

"Where did you get a water-bending scroll?"

The Captain grabbed the scroll and rolled it up. "Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!"

Sokka turned around, puzzled. "Waaait a minute...sea-loving traders...with suspiciously acquired merchandise...and pet reptile birds..."

"Get there faster, Sokka," (Y/n) urged.

"You guys are _pirates_!"

The seller pirate put his grimy arm around Sokka's shoulders. "We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders."

Katara turned to the Captain. "So, how much for the, uh, 'traded' scroll?"

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now?"

Aang approached (Y/n), pulling her to the side. He stuck out his hand. "Pass me the pieces. I know how to deal with these guys, (Y/n), pirates love to haggle."

(Y/n) bit her lip from laughing. He was adorable with those bright grey eyes. She just had to watch him humiliate himself, so she gave him the copper pieces.

"Watch and learn." He winked and walked over the the Pirate Captain. "What say to the price of... one copper piece!" He held up the piece with a grin on his face.

The Captain guffawed and (Y/n) had to stifle a laugh. "The price is 200 gold pieces. I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay – _two_ copper pieces!"

"It's not as amusing the second time, boy."

(Y/n) spotted Katara quickly sliding the scroll up her sleeve. She sucked in a breath. It was time to move.

Katara said uneasily, "Aang, can we get out of here, I feel like we're getting weird looks."

Aang bowed to the Pirate Captain. "Aye, we be castin' off now!"

They briskly left the ship. (Y/n) stayed at the back of the group, playing with the ring she had stolen.

Aang turned to the girl. "What was that all about, Katara?"

"Yeh, I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection," Sokka added.

Katara huffed herself protectively. "I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here."

(Y/n)'s crooked smile grew. "Naughty, naughty, Katara."

She whirled so fast on her heel that her hair smacked Sokka in the face. Her eyes were wide. "What are you talking about?" Her tone was higher and squeaky.

Unfortunately they were cut off by the pirates running down to the docks, shouting, "Hey you, get back here!"

Aang swaggered. "Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off."

Like angry bees from a beehive the pirates exited their ship to come after Aang, Katara and Sokka.

(Y/n) sighed, popping her hip and shaking her legs. "Now would be the perfect time to scream out 'run,' but I honestly doubt I need to mention that cue."

They bolted with the pirates on pursuit. One thing led to another—destroying the poor Cabbage Man's cabbage cart again, stumbling into alleys and being threatened, but finally, they were cornered. Aang blew a huge gust of air and told them to hold onto his legs. Katara and Sokka did, but (Y/n) was hesitant.

"Get on!"

"No!" She said hurriedly. The pirates were getting back up again. They had swords and knives that could take off her toes when they were airborne. Plus, Aang couldn't hold them all up, and even if she did, she didn't want to take a ride there. If he dropped her, there was no guarantee she would be surviving a large fall. Instead, she began scrambling up a wall. "You go ahead, I'll catch you up by the camp site when it's safe."

Sokka's nostrils flared. "I'm not letting you out of my—" (Y/n) leaped to another rooftop, already out of his view. He slumped. "Sight."

(Y/n) easily evaded the pirates. She was quick and light on her feet, and making it to the edge of town was an easy task. She walked through the green forest, following the stream upwards. Halfway through, her hair prickled and she froze in her steps.

Someone was there. Someone was watching her.

Her eyes darted to the sides, checking the trees and bushes, but there wasn't any movement. (Y/n) didn't brush off the feeling as she walked forward. There was no way the pirates followed her. She would've seen that ten minutes ago. This was something else. Something that moved light and quick like her.

Passing through a thick canopy of trees that gave little light, she couldn't see her next steps.

Because her foot never touched the solid earth.

Her body was vaulted into the air and she screamed, struggling mid-air. It wasn't a net, because she was suddenly suspended in air with no ropes or tethers or anything.

Air-bending was the first thought that came to her head.

When she looked down, (Y/n) almost felt her soul leave her body. She was so high up, no trees nearby to hold on to, and the thing was, she wasn't moving or floating.

She didn't dare move a muscle as her heart raced. If she moved, whatever holding her might fall.

And then, out of the underbrush came Sokka and Aang. Aang was holding her up, an apologetic grin on his face.

"Sorry to do this," Sokka said grimly. "But you left us no choice."

Her eyes grew wide in panic. "What are you talking about? Let me _down_!"

What was wrong with them? Was this a sick prank, because she felt bile rise up her throat. She was sweating and terrified and angry because at any second, she could plunge to her death. Even though Aang would have never allowed it, she couldn't shake off the fear.

"Tell us what you're hiding," Sokka said.

"I'm not hiding anything!" (Y/n) turned to Aang, tears stinging her eyes. "Please, let me down."

Sokka's glare pierced through her. She was shaken to her core and he knew it. He had seen it when Aang wanted her to hop on for their escape. She didn't trust his air-bending then; and she didn't trust it now. "You go off on your own in Omashu and find your teacher, who never told you anything about your heritage?" He counted. "At the Fire Temple, you trusted Shyu too easily. _Way_ too easily."

(Y/n)'s mind short-circuited. She wasn't sure what she was more scared for—telling them the truth or staying up there much longer.

"You've been secretive ever since we met you. _What_ are you hiding?" Sokka snapped.

Before she could respond, whatever held her up vanished and she free fell, shrieking and crying, before it held up again, only this time she was closer to the ground.

"Please!" (Y/n) sobbed. They were cruel. So cruel. "I'm sorry, just please let me down!"

"Tell us what we need to know."

Aang turned to him uneasily. "Sokka, I don't think this is right."

They both faced the horrified, crying girl held up in the air, tears wetting her cheeks, but she hadn't moved an inch to wipe them away. Her hands and legs were stiffly held against her body as if moving would make her fall further. Her lips trembled, continuously begging them.

Sokka hushed him. "We can keep you up here all day."

(Y/n) shattered like glass against a hammer. "I'm Fire Nation!" She choked through her sobs. "I didn't know before, I-I swear! I'm sorry!"

It was unpleasant watching her break down like that, and Aang gently let her float to the ground. The second she touched the floor, Aang tried to comfort her, but she backed away.

"Wait," he said. He held out a hand, but it only made her flinch so harshly that it felt like a shatter to her bones. (Y/n) scampered away like a terrified animal and clambered up a tree, tightly holding onto the bark.

Sokka stared up, finally realizing what a fucked up thing he had just done. But, she was Fire Nation. She was the _enemy_. Still his heart tugged as her heart-wrenching sobs reached him.

Aang looked troubled. "We shouldn't have done that."

"She's Fire Nation, Aang." Sokka's back straightened as he walked away. The words were acid in his mouth, and for some reason, he found himself wanting to climb up that tree and...comfort her?

Sokka left, but not Aang. He climbed up the tree and saw (Y/n) cower. He held his hands behind his back. "I, uh, wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone," she rasped. She stopped crying quite quickly but her eyes...they were blank.

He didn't understand completely what was so scary about air-bending, but he supposed she was scared of heights. He continued, trying to scoot closer on the branch. "Even though you're from Fire Nation, I think—"

" _Leave me alone_!" (Y/n) screamed, her hands gripped the bark so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Aang flinched, backing away. In a softer tone, she said, "please, just go."

He gulped and jumped off the tree, returning to the camp site.

Katara seemed to have heard about the situation because around the evening, she showed up and looked up the tree, where (Y/n) was still curled up in. Her nine fingers were still clamped around the bark and she wasn't even sure she could remove them because they had gone numb. Maybe if she tried hard enough, she could lose her fingers and replace them with wooden ones like that pirate.

Katara looked up hopefully. "Can I come up?"

(Y/n) shook her head. The scene kept replaying in her head, just being suspended until the air with no holding or grip. As a fighter, she always grounded herself physically. And without support...it was like those nightmarish dreams of floating into the sun with no control.

"I'll sit down here then." Katara settled herself at the foot of the tree. "What my brother did wasn't right. You didn't deserve it, (Y/n)."

No response. (Y/n) was trying to block it out. She didn't want Katara or Aang to speak for Sokka. She didn't want to hear anything. She just wanted to be _alone_. Soon, there would be a fight between the pirates and Zuko and them, and she needed all the alone-time and preparation she could get. Plus, as Sokka had so eloquently put it once, "Fire Nation are savages, born and bred. They're pure evil."

How could she ever show her face to them without feeling guilty? She had lied to them and maybe they would've kicked her out. Aang and Katara... they were more understanding. Sokka was the one who never gave up on his theory and for once, he was right. She was Fire Nation.

So many mixed feelings left her conflicted. She couldn't believe it, but she had started liking Sokka. In the more-than-friends sort of way because when he wasn't on her case, he was actually the sweetest person to her. He laughed with her and protected her. He cared about her.

So what made him do this to her?

Her tone was sharp when (Y/n) said, "go away."

Katara pursed her lips. She sent her a smile that looked more pitying than anything before walking away.

(Y/n) wanted to rip out her hair. She was exhausted and hungry but didn't dare show her face at camp.

Finally, night fell. (Y/n) finally had the courage to unhook her fingers from around the bark, stretching them and sighing as the blood flowed down them again. All nine fingers well and working.

She could hear slight splashing of water. Katara was sneaking around with the water-bending. (Y/n) daintily did her stretches on the tree, cracking her back and twisting her body to get ready. She didn't look down from the branch. If she stared for too long, the feelings of being air-bended into the air would surface, and she wanted to clamp down on that before she unraveled again.

She heard scuffling and Katara struggling.

Oh, Zuko was here already?

They started the party without her.

Surprisingly, Katara was bound to the trunk of a small tree that was close to (Y/n)'s tree. It gave her the perfect bird's-eye view. Pirates and Zuko's soldiers surrounded a scared Katara.

Zuko snarled. "Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!" Was Katara's immediate response. (Y/n) snickered as she counted out the men. Too many, but then again, when were the odds ever in her favor?

Zuko tried coaxing Katara with her missing necklace, but he couldn't get an answer. The Pirate Captain grew impatient. "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!"

Zuko produced the scroll and made fire in his hand beneath it. "I wonder how much money this is worth?" When the pirates gasped, he smirked. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here."

"Fine."

(Y/n) still waited. She planned when to make her entrance, but even then, Katara seemed to remember the lurking girl. When she looked up at the tree, she was met with (Y/n)'s cold stare, her body perched up on that branch in the darkness like a panther concentrating on its prey. For a second, Katara felt fear. That was a look (Y/n) only gave to the soldiers she had fought right before kicking their faces. It was...soul-sucking—lips tightly pressed, eyes focused and emotionless, not even a glint of the playful girl.

Katara wanted to cuss out Sokka. His suspicions were not worth hurting (Y/n). (Y/n) was family. And sometimes, she would catch Sokka staring at (Y/n), not because he promised to keep an eye on her, but just for himself, because his expression would soften so slightly.

Screaming and fighting cut off her thoughts.

Finally, Sokka and Aang were dragged to the bank of the river where Katara was being held, Iroh next to her. Zuko and his men lined up facing each other.

Zuko inspected the pirates' catch. "Nice work."

Katara looked at Aang apologetically. "Aang, this is all my fault."

"No, Katara, it isn't."

"Yeh, it kind of is." Iroh butted in.

Zuko stared down the Captain. "Give me the boy."

The Pirate Captain held out his hand. "You give us the scroll."

Sokka scoffed. "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?"

Zuko pointed at Sokka. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

Pirate Captain looked at Aang. "Your friend is the Avatar?"

_What are you doing, Sokka?_ (Y/n) thought, before it clicked. _Smart boy. Too bad you weren't this tactful when you had interrogated me._

Sokka appeared at the Captain's side. "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko screamed.

Aang looked concerned. He wasn't an object. "Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..."

"I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

Pirate Captain faced Zuko. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid."

Zuko scowled. "You'll regret breaking a deal with me!"

All hell broke loose. Flames and swords sprung out as the two parties began their fighting. They dropped smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly became a foggy mess. (Y/n) leaped to the ground, circling the edge of the smoke. Katara was freed by Momo so she didn't bother much about her. Any pirates or soldiers that came across her path was met with swift strikes to their bodies, where she chi-blocked them or knocked them out easily.

She then spotted Sokka, who was wriggling on the ground still bound, on his way to a fallen sword. Before he could cut himself out, she pressed her foot against the sword. The boy looked up. For a heartbeat, his expression was remorseful. "You gonna cut me out?"

(Y/n) hated that he was cute. She was pissed at him and wanted nothing more than to shove his head down the river, but in the end, she picked the sword and cut his bonds. When Sokka opened his mouth to speak, she walked away and her left hand struck out without her even looking, fist meeting the face of a soldier, who fell down with the blow.

Sokka gulped as he followed her and called out. "Aang, are you there?"

Aang's voice can from somewhere inside the smoky battlefield. "I'm over here, follow my voice!"

"Where? I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!" There was a pause that allowed (Y/n) and Sokka to share a look before his voice came up again. "Never mind, I'll find you."

They managed to find Aang and run to the beach where Katara was trying to push the pirate ship off the beach. They water-bended till the ship floated and quickly piled in.

Unfortunately, the pirates had stolen Zuko's ship and were pursuing them. Aang panicked. "Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?"

Sokka was standing at the wheel of the ship. "I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe."

(Y/n) mocked him. "Does the Water Tribe only have ice as their means of transportation?"

Sokka scowled at her, but his heart felt lighter. At first he had felt like he didn't want to reconcile with her because she was Fire Nation, but then he had realized that he didn't want a life without her because she was pretty great. Yet, he had been scared that she would forever hate him. But maybe, if he apologized and tried to set things right, she might...accept him?

When the pirates' ship drew draw parallel from theirs, pirates began jumping onto their ship. (Y/n) immediately went into action as she Spartan-kicked a pirate off the rim of the ship. Aang and Katara used the new moves to stop the pirates, finally doing the water whip move correctly.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang congratulated.

(Y/n) had to deal with three stupid pirates while those idiots were talking. She reeled as one of them sliced her arm, but recovered and her vision went tunnel-like. She flipped off her hands and did somersaults so fast that their eyes couldn't record, until all three of them were sprawling over the deck.

Katara smiled. "I couldn't have done it without your help!"

Sokka wailed as he struggled with two pirates while handling the wheel. "Will you two quit congratulating each other and help me out!" He screamed as a pirate held him up and threw him into the sail. (Y/n) raced from one end of the ship to the other, standing between Sokka and the pirates. Just like the first time they had fought together.

"I'm not going to fight a girl," the pirate said.

(Y/n) batted her eyelashes. "You're dead."

He was thrown overboard in two seconds.

They couldn't stay on the boat forever, so Aang brought out the bison whistler and blew on it.

Sokka tapped the side of his head. "Have you lost your mind!? This is no time for flute practice!"

Miraculously, he was wrong. Because as they approached a waterfall and did as much bending as they could to prevent it, their ship was crashed by the other ship and their fell over. It was then that Aapa had made his appearance, swooping in and they landed on his back.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa." Aang said.

"Yeh, we owe ya one."

While Katara apologized to Aang, (Y/n) found herself drifting to the corner of the saddle. She was ashamed and tired, and being with them now was just nerve-wracking.

Sokka sat down next to her. It was awkward. Neither of them said anything and (Y/n) wasn't sure which was worse—being quiet or actually hearing what he had to say.

Finally , Sokka spoke up. "I'm sorry."

She didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. That was the problem with being so conflicted all the time. This wasn't her life, she wasn't a fighter, she wasn't Fire Nation, and yet, she was _all_ those things. How was she supposed to handle it? The spark of joy it had once held—being in this universe—was now gone. She had a burden she didn't want to bear and she had to deal with all this emotional stuff and finding herself bullshit.

Sokka continued softly. "I was suspicious of you. I didn't like that you were hiding things from me, (Y/n). When we first met, I was ashamed that I couldn't fight a girl, and you showed me that I was a jerk."

"You were a jerk," she confirmed. Her eyes were trained on the ring she played with. It was silver and plain, but it was shiny and pretty, too.

Sokka huffed out a laugh. "Over time, you became a close friend, and when we went to the Fire Temple, it was like you had closed up again and reverted to that mysterious girl who had kicked my butt in my tent. But now I realize that I was the one who had changed back to my old ways. I was stupid and I hadn't considered your feelings."

"You scared me, Sokka," she whispered. It sent a crack to his heart. "I wanted to tell you of all people, so badly, but you just hated the Fire Nation so much that I..."

"I'm an idiot," he muttered. "Words won't change much, I know. I'm making a promise to you now."

He faced her and grasped her hands gently. (Y/n) looked up, blushing as he seriously said, "you're part of our family, Fire Nation or not. I'll never doubt your loyalty again."

"And that you'll take my shift in the night watch?" She added cheekily.

"Yes, that, too," he said, a smile slowly curling his lips when he noticed she was giggling.

"And give me half your meat portion?"

Sokka flicked her hand. "Now you're just asking for too much." (Y/n)'s laugh was somehow the most beautiful thing he had ever head. He noticed her playing with the ring. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Swiped it from the pirate ship," she replied.

He groaned. "Not you, too. Stealing is wrong."

(Y/n) clicked her tongue. "So is interrogating people by scaring them mid-air."

Sokka knew that she would hold it against him forever. This cheeky, nine-fingered girl who could kick his ass blind-folded was his friend who would rather die than betray him, as she had put it.

He didn't deserve it, but he would work until he did. He had a long way to go to earn her forgiveness, but he was willing to work hard for it.

Even giving up his entire meat portion.

And that very day, while he sat by her side, (Y/n) unlocked her Heart Chakra.


	8. Book 1: Chapter 8: I Stalk Zuko (Poor Guy)

  
After their adventures including Jet, and then traveling to an island where Sokka went fishing with a fisherman, they had been caught in a storm. Aang's story came out that he had run away and failed the world. They braved the storm to rescue Sokka and the old man before traveling again.

Thanks to Sokka's idiocy, he had caught the flu being out in the storm. So, they were stuck in a ghost town, in some sort of temple-like structure strewn with vines and boulders. Katara placed a wet rag on Sokka's forehead. He was laying on Appa's side.

Katara sighed. "This should bring your fever down."

Sokka giggled drowsily. "You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor."

"That's nice. I'll tell him."

(Y/n) and Aang stood at the entrance to the temple. She grunted at a laughing Sokka. "He's getting worse. That storm really did a number on him."

Aang pursed his lips. "I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." He unrolled a scroll and pointed to one section. "There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"He's in no condition to travel," (Y/n) murmured. "We'll have to get it ourselves."

Katara walked to them. "I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." She started coughing.

"Not you, too!"

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fine –" Katara coughed violently again, making her friends back away and shield themselves.

(Y/n) folded her arms. She had made sure that she wasn't near the siblings the whole time. She didn't want to suck on a frog. "That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him – he thinks he's an earthbender!"

She pointed to Sokka, who was swinging his fists at the air. "Take that, you rock!"

Aang went to grab his staff as (Y/n) made Katara rest. "A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too. Get in your sleeping bag."

Aang perched at the edge of the window. "I'm going to find some medicine."

(Y/n) held up the water canister. "I'm gonna get some more water." Her nose crinkled when she saw Sokka making faces at her. "And some air."

They both left. While (Y/n) went downhill where the stream flowed, she found a ship docked at its bank. (Y/n) immediately climbed up a tree nearest to the ship, peeking from between its thick leaves.

Apparatenly, Zuko was angry that word of the Avatar got out. Wouldn't it be the episode where he dressed up in that mask? (Y/n) groaned to herself as she felt a tugging in her gut. She was going to have to join in, wasn't she? Something would go wrong and she would have to fix it. _Just wonderful._

So she gave up on her peaceful stroll. Katara and Sokka would have to do with Momo getting them water.

(Y/n) crouched on the branch, making herself comfortable and distracted herself by playing with the silver ring she always kept on her only pinky. She had time to figure out her moves.

Follow Zuko.

_Yep, plan made._

As night fell, her eyes strained to see the ship. She spotted a figure quietly leaving the deck, and bingo, it was Zuko with swords and his blue mask. She climbed down the tree, her footsteps sure and silent as she followed him through the forest and to a Fire Nation fortress. The tall walls of the fortress were tough to climb and it was quite clear that Zuko had no idea how to scale it. He was hidden in a bush just outside the darkest part of the fortress, where any sentries would find it hard to spot someone crouching behind a bush.

It was imperative that Zuko got over that wall. He did it in the show. He was hesitating now.

(Y/n), who was stationed literally a few feet away, silent as a mouse, studied him in the dark. She couldn't see details, but her eyes had adjusted to the dimness and she could make out from his movements and posture that he was in deep thought.

He wasn't a fast thinker, because it took some time for him to make up his mind. Zuko shook his head and got up, and just when (Y/n) was about to follow him, he turned and left the fortress.

(Y/n) swore. Why were things so difficult here? Why couldn't the idiot just use his swords or something to climb that stupid wall? She got out of her hiding spot and crept to Zuko, who seemed so into his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed her until she said, "leaving so soon?"

He latched on the mask and whirled around, swords in hand. Zuko didn't understand how she had sneaked up on him, but he'd be damned if she defeated him again.

(Y/n) stared at the shining swords before scoffing. "What's your name, handsome?"

A growl escaped his lips. He didn't respond. It was clever. His voice was quite recognizable. She continued, walking around him, an eye constantly on his arm movements. He was steady and waiting, as if a leap from her would make him lash out. "You came here for the Avatar. For Aang." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's stopping you?"

Slowly, he used his sword to point to the wall. "Too tall," he rasped.

(Y/n) figured. "Listen, buddy. I don't want to fight you. Believe it or not, I just need your help to break out Aang. After that, we can argue about who gets Aang. Is that cool?"

Heartbeats passed as they faced each other, unmoving and cautious, before Zuko put down the swords and nodded. His head tilted and she understood. 

_Lead the way._

They walked side by side back to the fortress, instead going to the side entrance, where a path wound outside it. She had learnt how he broke into the place on the show, and she was honestly not surprised he didn't figure it out here. She pulled him to hide in bushes, and when a prison wagon passed by, they quickly rolled on the ground, latching onto its back before sliding underneath it, holding onto the wooden undercarriage to avoid the ground.

If someone had told (Y/n) to hold herself up with only the strength of her arms in her universe, she would've laughed about it and then cried in her room because she was weak.

Here, her strength seemed to have no limits.

When the wagon paused at the entrance, they rolled away and hid in the shadows.

They wound through halls and corridors, sneaking past guards and passing by a courtyard where Zhao was speaking to soldiers. They infiltrated the fortress easily, reaching a hallway where two soldiers were patrolling. (Y/n) looked back from the corner, telling Zuko what she had seen.

They waited as the footsteps got louder. When the soldiers were just around the corner, Zuko and (Y/n) pounced. While Zuko used his swords to deflect the flames, (Y/n) used his shoulders as leverage to throw herself up and kick one soldier, leaving him dazed enough for Zuko to fight off. She chi-blocked the arms of the other soldier just as Zuko backed her up and protected her from a stream of fire. His swords slashed and took down one soldier just as she pushed the pressure point on the neck of the other one, and both the soldiers fell to the ground; both of the fighters backs against each other, breathing heavily.

That was intense and fun.

(Y/n) turned to Zuko. She had no idea what he was feeling because of the mask, but she offered him a smile. "I saw that twirl you did with the swords. It was impressive."

There was no indication he had heard it, because he just pulled off a helmet from one soldier and beckoned for her to follow him down the brightly-lit corridor.

(Y/n) realized one thing in the past month or so—she didn't keep track of time really, that was Sokka's job. It was that she shouldn't fill the silences. Sometimes, it was best to just walk quietly because if the other person didn't want to talk, why the hell should she?

Zuko's hand came to rub at his neck, the only sign he actually had emotions around her. "You... chi-block well," he whispered.

(Y/n) wasn't sure she had heard right. A _compliment_ from Zuko? Her present nemesis? That was...

_Hm_.

After that, it was like he had never said anything. She didn't particularly mind because they had reached Aang's cellar. At the end of the hallway around the corner, protected by four guards were huge metal doors. Zuko rolled the helmet down the corridor, the clanging echoing along the way.   
In response, a tiny ribbit was heard and a couple of grey-green frogs hopped past them without a care. (Y/n) and Zuko shared looks—or what could be considered as looks given the mask. Hell, even with the creepy mask, she could see pure confusion.

One guard had decided to follow the trail of the helmet, and when he rounded the corner, Zuko used his swords to swing him in further. A bout of fire blew up from his hands, but Zuko kicked him, sending him into (Y/n)'s arms. She easily dodged his bending and used a rope to tie him up, and then Zuko hoisted her up so fast that she scaled up the wall and tied the soldier up to the ceiling.

Two more guards showed up, staring in horror at the empty hallway except for the tied-up soldier. They looked around, but just before they looked up, they were met with the sight of the bottom of shoes that smacked them right in the face, kicking them out.

One more guard left.

(Y/n)'s blood was rushing. This was actually exciting for her. Beating up guards, fighting alongside Zuko, rescuing a damsel in distress. Well, it was Aang but it would do.

The last guard had seemed smarter than the rest, but not faster. Just when he was about to sound the alarm, Zuko flung a knife and knocked it out of his hand. As fire was sent from the soldier, Zuko signaled (Y/n) before blocking the stream, letting her somersault perfectly around the fire and she threw a bucket of water that extinguished it. Zuko shot forward and swept the guard's feet. The bucket was slammed down on his head and the guard was then unconscious.

(Y/n) tossed the bucket aside and brushed her hands. "That was fun."

Funnily enough, Zuko nodded. He went to unlock the doors before swinging it open. The room was dark, the only illumination coming from a shoddy excuse for a fire lamp that shed light on a shocked-looking Aang. His arms were stretched out and chained with two stone pillars.

Zuko advanced, swords brandished; and at the sight of it, Aang screamed in fear. He came closer until the swords were swung. Aang braced for impact but instead, the chains holding him up were cut loose.

(Y/n) poked her head around the door. "We don't have much time. Hey, Aang."

Aang waved unsurely just as the Blue Spirit sliced his other bonds before turning back towards the door. "(Y/n), what's going on? Who is that?"

The Blue Spirt motioned for him to follow, but Aang's eyes drifted to the girl, who had looked him over before deeming him okay. She nodded as if to say, ' _this one's okay for now_ ,' and only then did Aang moved. They exited and saw the frogs.

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!" He went to pick them up, but Zuko picked him up by the collar and carried him out. "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

(Y/n) shivered at the thought. "We can get more later, Aang. We need to get out of here soon."

Aang suddenly turned his head to her, a wicked grin on his face. "Who's the masked guy? Your boyfriend?"

(Y/n) bent down where there was a grate against the side of the wall. She popped it out and pushed him in after Zuko. She rolled her eyes. "I wish."

When Zuko froze, she laughed. They went through the dark tunnel before reached the sewer system underneath the fortress. "I'm just kidding, buddy. I've got another guy in mind."

Zuko kept walking, shaking his head. They had walked for about five long minutes in silence after that. They reached the grate that led to the courtyard above them, and then hopped out of it quietly. They stuck to the shadows, reached the innermost wall of the fortress before Zuko took up his unhealthy amount of rope and handed it to (Y/n), who had the agility of a cat and the climbing-abilities of a monkey. She scaled that wall in ten seconds straight, tying it against a post before climbing down to the other side. No guard on that wall noticed her and she was impressed with herself.

But, things would never work out easy for them. She learned that a long time ago.

The boys were spotted by guards and the alarms were raised. "There, on the wall!"

A soldier appeared at the top of the wall they had been climbing, and he cut the rope, letting them fall down.

(Y/n)'s hands flew to her mouth. She had _one_ job! She failed that, too! _Oh my god, what if things didn't work out as the tv show did and they die?_

Zhao's voice echoed across the entire fortress. What was his voice box made of? A megaphone? "The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!"

From then other side of the wall came Aang's shout. "(Y/n), get out of here!"

Was he fucking serious? "Uh, _no_?"

"We'll find a way out! You need to go now!"

(Y/n) couldn't do anything. The gates were closing, and if she got caught, who knew what would happen? She had to trust that Aang and Zuko would make it out, because at that moment, she wasn't sure she could. Guards were lining up and she had to make a run for it now.   
(Y/n) ran, even though her heart was pulling her in the other direction. She passed the second and third gate without anyone noticing because they were all focused on Aang; and as the last gate closed, she only caught a glimpse of Aang using his glider as a helicopter to transport himself and Zuko before they unceremoniously crashed against the wall.

She stiffened. The gate had fully closed, and looking up only showed her the stony wall, guards bordering it.

Guards. The archers. They were up there, and they would shoot down Zuko. But if they didn't shoot down Zuko, he would catch Aang. What was she supposed to do? Just _wait_? She shouldn't have run. She should've helped them there, and although she knew it would've been fruitless, guilt overcame her.

What if she had left Aang to his death?

She heard commotion on the other side of the wall, so (Y/n) backed away even though it was just plain, open lands there.

The gate slid open slowly, a ton of soldiers armed on the other side. Out came Zuko and Aang, their backs to her as his swords were against Aang's neck.   
She stared up, seeing Zhao's dumb face as he murmured something to his officer.

What was she supposed to do? Go along with it?

She took cover behind Zuko, using his body as a shield. (Y/n) knew he felt her there; just a ghost of a person stepping backwards in time with his footsteps. He had come to learn her ways too quickly. If things were quiet, he wasn't alone. She was always there, watching from somewhere he would never spot. But he would know she was present.

As they made it almost to the edge of the clearing, an arrow whizzed by and struck the Blue Mask on the forehead. He collapsed backwards in (Y/n)'s arms that was all too ready to catch him. Aang turned in horror. He met (Y/n)'s gaze as she struggled to hold him up. A cloud of dust was risen up by him and he removed the mask.

The pure shock in his eyes was astounding and Aang fell backward. He was about to flee when he paused. He couldn't stop staring. "We...we have to-"

(Y/n) grasped his shoulder. There were soldiers surrounding them at any second. "I'll follow your lead, Aang."

The boy was full of compassion as he told her the plan. She grabbed the arms and he took the legs. They dashed off with Zuko's body, (Y/n) leading the way into the forest, leaving behind the fortress.

***

It was morning soon. (Y/n) had led them to a hidden part of the forest, a heavy canopy overhead where the light fought to reach the grass below. Aang was sitting on a root while she was perched on the lowest branch, laying down with her legs against the main bark.

He glanced at her. "Did you know it was Zuko?"

(Y/n) sighed. She knew a lot of things about the universe. But the last time she had tried to hold something back, she was propelled into the air. "I figured it out."

Aang folded his arms. "I want to believe that he's a good person, but... it's hard. Why did you work with him?"

"One day, Aang, you might find that your greatest enemies might become your longest friends." (Y/n) smiled at his confused expression. "Zuko is lost right now. He didn't even have friends, poor guy, but he is trying his best."

"That doesn't explain why he's rescuing me?"

"Oh, that's because he wants to recapture you, of course." Aang stared at her unsurely. She got up and dropped down next to him, looking over he unconscious teenager. "Aang, I worked with him because he was the only chance I had of rescuing you. It doesn't mean he's a bad person, but right now, stay on your toes."

"You just mentioned something about being friends with him." Aang pulled away, a scowl on his face. "Why are you so confusing?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I honestly don't know. Yesterday was a whirlwind with Zuko and Sokka and-"

"What does this have to do with Sokka?"

Her cheeks turned red. " _Nothing_! I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't trust Zuko now, but when the time comes and he asks for your help-" she patted his shoulder. "Don't turn him away, okay?"

Aang gave up even questioning her. Instead, he repeated. "What does this have to do with Sokka?" This at least clicked for him. His eyes grew wide. "You have another guy on your mind."

(Y/n) shrugged. She did like Sokka. He had been a massive jerk to her, but he was changing for the better. "Just don't mention it to him, okay?"

Aang stuck out his tongue in disgust. "You like Sokka? Of all the people? _Sokka_?"

She chuckled, moving to her feet. "It's just a little crush. It'll go away. I'm gonna head back to camp and get those frogs for them. Coming?"

Aang shook his head. "I'll not tell Sokka if you don't tell the others about Zuko."

She stuck her thumbs up and began her walk. She went to the swamp and collected a few frozen frogs. She went to the temple and stuck the frogs in her friends' mouth, ignoring the absolute littering of trash all over the floor. "Suck on these. It'll make you feel better."

Sokka stared at her, his eyes growing wide. Even with the frog in his mouth, he gasped. "It's a demon from the underworld! A very _pretty_ demon." He winked, trying to smirk, but ended up just chewing the frog.

(Y/n) shook her head in amusement. "Thanks, Sokka."

"It knows my name!"

Aang came back and forlornly flopped on Appa's fur. (Y/n) raised a brow but he just shook his head and turned away. Maybe he had done what was done in the show—wondering if he and Zuko could ever be friends.

Sokka sucked the frog vigorously. "This is tasty! Mmm!"

It thawed out and began moving around and croaking. Sokka realized what it was and spat it out in disgust. Katara cried out and it hopped out of her mouth. Both Katara and Sokka spat and coughed as (Y/n) laughed.


	9. Book 1: Chapter 9: I Find Out I'm Strange (Big Surprise There)

  
They had found a nice lakeshore to camp around, their tents put up. While (Y/n) took the time to clean herself, Katara pointed to behind Sokka at a fish jumping in the air.

"Look!"

Sokka got up and assumed a gunslinger stance. Another fish breached the surface as Sokka growled. "He's taunting us. You are so gonna be dinner!" Sokka ran back to the tent and grabbed his fishing pole which had been standing up outside of it, went back to the lake edge and cast the pole a few times without effect. He pulled the rod up. "Hey! Where's the fishing line?"

Aang spoke up from his position on the rock. "Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka." He held it up, now a necklace.

"Aahh, it's all tangled!"

"Not tangled – woven." Aang stood up and turned to Katara, holding the necklace up sweetly. "I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one..."

Katara smiled and walked over to him, taking it. "Thanks, Aang. I love it."

(Y/n) splashed a bit of water at Sokka before she turned to Aang. "Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world you can go into the jewelry-making business."   
In retaliation, Sokka had kicked the water to her and she swam under before coming up before him. Her hand shot out and grabbed his leg before tugging him in. Sokka shrieked, discarding his fishing pole to wrestle with her.

Aang shrugged. "I don't see why I can't do both."

While (Y/n) disappeared behind a rock, snickering to herself, Sokka brought out the knife from behind his back. "Stop taunting me!" He said to the fish.

While Sokka And (Y/n) were up to their antics—she leaped on him from the rock with a battle-cry, scaring the shit out of him before laughing and assisting him to catch the fish— Aang paid attention to Katara, who had clasped on the necklace.

"So, how do I look?"

Aang used his finger to loosen his collar as he stared at her dreamily. "You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great."

(Y/n)—from behind—grinned widely as she held up the struggling fish in the air, pushing her wet hair away from her face. Sokka cupped the fish as if about to give it a kiss. "Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love."  
The fish suddenly slipped from her grip, creating a two-second panic before its tail fin slapped Sokka in the face and sent him back into the lake. (Y/n) laughed.

Aang turned red. "I...well..."

"Stop teasing him," Katara said, looking at the teenagers splashing around. She had to admit, although Sokka was a sarcastic ball of comedy all by himself, he was actually having fun with (Y/n)—childish as they looked trying to catch that fish, only to splash water on themselves. "Aang's just a good friend. A sweet little guy – just like Momo."

Aang looked clearly put down. "Thanks."

Sokka cussed at the fish that had made its escape. He got out of the water, wringing his clothes dry while (Y/n) pulled hers on. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sokka," she chirped. "I'm sure that fish was just trying to go easy on you. It's not your fault you're a loser."

The boy whirled around, poking a hand at her. He screeched, "I am _not_ a loser."

(Y/n) grinned. "I promise that by the end of the day, I'll make you admit you are a loser."

"How are you going to do that?"

She had _no_ fucking idea, but it was fun to see him get riled up. An ominous noise cuts off any more chatter and Aang pointed to its source. "Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!"

_Holy shit_ , a platypus bear! She always wanted to see one of those guys.

When she did look at it, she was glad such creatures didn't exist in her previous universe. They were terrifying, with a bear's body and red eyes, claws the size of her fingers (not the lost pinky, obviously). It bared its teeth and reared itself up on its hind legs, threatening a man in blue who smiled calmly at the advancing monster. The man casually dodged the bear's blows and swings. Cut to long shot of the bear as it advances, swinging at the man, who dodged the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back.

The calm man smiled at Aang, dodging another hit. "Well, hello there. Nice day, isn't it?

Aang's hands flew to his mouth. "Make noise, it'll run off!"

"No, play dead, he'll lose interest!" Sokka shouted from behind him.

The bears swung and missed again. The calm man laughed. "Whoa! Close one."

Katara panicked. "Run down hill, then climb a tree!"

(Y/n) had no idea how to deal with a platypus bear, but she wanted to feel included. "Punch him, punch him, PUNCH HIM!"

"In the bill!" Sokka completed.

"And then run in zigzags!"

"No need. It's going to be fine." The bear swung again, swiping a large chunk of wood out of a nearby tree as the calm man ducked just in time. Aang shot into the air from off his nearby rock up over the head of the bear, and then air-bended a wall of air that pushed the beast back. When the beast wanted to retaliate, Appa reared before it and roared louder. An egg fell from its rear and the beast ran to the river to swim away.

Sokka licked his lips and picked the egg up. "Lunch!"

(Y/n) cringed. "Put that thing down! It's still wet!"

He sniffed at her, then looked at calm man haughtily. "Lucky for you we came along."

Calm Man smiled. "Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?"

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

Katara looked with awe. "Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm."

Sokka scoffed. "But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't. All right, have a good one!" He gestured in farewell and began to walk away, but turned back again, handing Aang a long, thin package. "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this. "

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun." Katara thought out loud.

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense."

(Y/n) was quite a skeptic herself, but then again, some strange power put her in a fucking television show. She backed up Katara. Maybe she could get answers, and if she couldn't, it'd be fun nonetheless.

Aang unwrapped the package. "What do ya know, an umbrella!"

The sky darkened instantly and thunder was heard as it began to pour rain. Katara smiled and water-bended the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head while (Y/n) shared the cover with Aang.

"That proves it."

Sokka held the egg above his head to try and deflect the rain. "No it doesn't – you can't really tell the future."

"I guess you're not really getting wet then." (Y/n) replied nonchalantly.

The egg slipped out of Sokka's hands and in his attempts to grab it again, it flew up into the air and landed back on his head. His friends laughed as they walked down a road. (Y/n) looked at a soaking wet Sokka. "You wanna share the umbrella, too?"

He waved her off grumpily. "Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day."

"Just admit you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella."

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." He exaggerated his voice as he said, "It's going to keep drizzling."

The rain instantly stopped and the sun came out.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka."

(Y/n) poked at his side, earning a swat. "Someone has pride issues."

He grumbled, screaming when Appa shook off his wet fur and drenched Sokka all over again.

They walked through the gate to a village overlooking a volcanic mountain, and came to the village square. In front of the circular door of one of the buildings, some sort of herald dressed in black greeted them. "Aunt Wu is expecting you."

Katara was shocked. "Really?"

Sokka made a sound of disgust as they were escorted to a room with sitting pillows on the ground. They eagerly sat down, (Y/n) taken to stretching her legs and back to make her joints pop while Sokka looked mildly impressed. The number of cracks he heard from her back alone was awesome.

A young girl in a pink kimono and huge hair braids that stuck straight out from the sides of her head entered from the opening on the left. "My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant."

(Y/n) nudged Sokka to watch her carefully. Meng's eyes grew wide at the sight of Aang and then teenagers snickered when he looked extremely disinterested.

Meng greeted. "Well, hello there."

Aang rubbed his nose. "Hello."

"Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?"

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka piped in.

She held up a finger and bent down to address Aang. "So what's your name?"

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

Aang was confused at the sudden attention to his ears. "I... guess..."

"Oh, don't be modest." Sokka spread out his arms widely. "They're huge!"

A laugh from (Y/n) made Sokka want to crack jokes every second. He also wanted to get a leaf from her. So far, Katara, Aang, Suki, and Haru each got a leaf. Jet didn't get one because, as (Y/n) had put it: "he's always chewing on one, and I don't like his eyebrows."

If that hadn't been her defining moment, nothing ever would be.

So, Sokka at first had tried to figure out why she gave out leaves, but came up with nothing. When Katara had sheepishly mentioned to (Y/n) that she had lost her leaf, (Y/n) just shrugged and was honestly surprised that she had kept it as long as she did.

How was he supposed to understand that logic?

Meng exited while the others made themselves comfortable. (Y/n) rested her head on Katara's lap, bare feet on Sokka's. His hands were gripping them like they were a railing. "I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense."

Katara sighed. "Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

(Y/n) snorted. "He's just afraid Aunt Wu's gonna predict he's a loser."

Sokka's nails dug into her toe and she yelped before kicking his hand. As if that had solved their argument, they resumed their silence until Meng brought a tray of refreshments. A moment later the inner door opened to reveal a young woman in a green kimono. She rushed over to Meng and began gushing about how her true love would give her a special flower. Meng seemed to be paying more attention to Aang. When she tried to land the tray down, she tripped but was steadied by Aang.

"Enjoy your snack." Meng muttered, embarrassed.

Finally, Aunt Wu made an appearance. "Welcome young travelers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

Both boys looked uninterested and (Y/n) was eating a curd puff, so Katara volunteered. (Y/n) had to sit up, unfortunately and she loudly complained about it until Sokka stuffed a curd puff in her mouth. He himself ate one. "Not bad. Not bad. Want one?"

Aang pushed it away. "I'm good on puffs. So...what do you think they're talking about back there?"

"Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have."

"How's she gonna die," (Y/n) added, a smile growing as Aang's face burned. "Why do you care?"

Aang grew alarmed. "Yeh... dumb stuff like that... well, I've gotta find a bathroom!"

Aang ran out as Sokka stretched out over the pillows and ate another puff. (Y/n) stared at him, handing him a plate full of puffs. "Do that thing with your jaw. Stuff as many as you can."

Sokka sat up with a sense of importance before a small pop was heard from his face. His jaw had unhinged slightly and her eyes grew wide. He popped it back and said, "you can touch it."

"What?"

He grabbed her hand and guided it to a spot on his face, his cheek slightly pokey with the dusting of stubble, but near his ear, just as he popped it again, she could feel the hollow space where his jaw would've been. She poked it. "That's disgusting. I _love_ it!"

Sokka began filling his mouth with puffs and managed to fit in four whole puffs—an impressive feat that honestly made her realize that her crush on him wasn't going away. If he kept doing strange stuff like that, how could she ever resist him?

Once he had chomped them down and the both of them waited, (Y/n) picked her teeth, letting Momo take the rest of the food. Sokka sighed. "Why's Aang taking so long?"

(Y/n) shrugged, eyes fluttering close. She wasn't tired, but they had a long day to run through with the volcano and everything. She just wanted to rest a bit. "Probably eavesdropping on Katara."

"Why'd he want to do that?"

She mocked him with those same words and his hand came to smack her shoulder, but she was faster and pinned it down, jumping on him in a move so that he couldn't budge. Looking down at him—struggling to gain the upper-hand—was fulfilling. Maybe she should do it everyday. "You're a loser. Say it."

Sokka groaned underneath her. "You ate one too many puffs."

She let her arms loose and fell on him with her full weight, making him groan louder and squirm because he could barely breathe, but he had to admit, she was super warm and comfortable. "Say you're a loser, Sokka. You can never defeat me."

He smiled up at her—an actual smile that was so rare. Usually he would grin or laugh boisterously, but this was one of his genuine, sweet smiles that sent her heart careening over a cliff. Her eyes flickered to his lips for one dangerous second and (Y/n) realized that maybe she didn't want to _just_ have a crush on him.

They both flinched as Aang strode in, happy as can be. (Y/n) rolled off Sokka and stretched again, trying to calm her racing heart and blushing cheeks. Sokka cleared his throat. "Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break."

Aang sighed dreamily. "Yeh, when I was in there..."

"I don't even wanna know!"

Aunt Wu and Katara returned. "Who's next?"

Sokka stood up. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Aunt Wu looked unhappily at him. "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted."

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!"

"I don't need to – it's written all over your face." She paused and hummed as he looked displeased. "There is a bit of a consolation—you don't live it alone."

While Aang followed Aunt Wu out, Sokka sat down and pouted. (Y/n) pursed her lips. "She practically meant that you were a loser."  
He sulked harder, eating a puff. (Y/n) sat next to him and poked him. "Loser?" She called playfully; but he looked away staunchly. "Hey, _loser_? I can't believe she saw everything in your face."  
Sokka scoffed. Even then, she murmured, "your face isn't that bad to me."

It made him feel a _little_ better.

When (Y/n) was called in, Aunt Wu sat across her and read her palm. She hummed thoughtfully. "You're a strange case."

(Y/n) held up her hand with her four fingers and chuckled. "That's what my doctor said, too!"

Aunt Wu wasn't amused. "You're...stuck. How strange indeed. The thing you search for isn't what you will need, child."

Search for? Well, she was planning on trying to find her parents and what happened to them. She wanted to find out more about the secret battle where her peers had gone off to fight. Most of all, (Y/n) had wanted to find a way home.   
Her memories were muddled. As days passed, the faces of her family got fainter. What if she woke up one day and forgot them?

(Y/n) decided not to read too much into it. People went crazy trying to decipher their fortunes. "What else is there?"

"You find love. A... strange love."

"Can you be a little more descriptive than _strange_?"

Aunt Wu narrowed her eyes at the palms. "It's hard to read you, dear. You seem to have a place here that isn't set in stone."

"Or maybe I just have one of those faces," (Y/n) muttered. A strange love? That's all she got? How cryptic must this bullshit be? She got up to leave.

"Before you go, would you answer me this?" Aunt Wu asked. She stopped in her tracks and nodded. "If you could choose between the lion and the wolf, which would it be?"

(Y/n) frowned. _What was that lady on?_ "Wolf, I guess?"

"How come?"

"A wolf is cuter to me."

Aunt Wu shook her head as she left. "Strange girl indeed."

They left the building and walked around. Sokka was on a tirade. "Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax."

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara poked.

Sokka exploded. "That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful! And I won't be alone!" He kicked a small stone off the ground which ricocheted off a nearby sign and hit him the head, knocking him on his behind. He groaned. "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, I liked my predictions. Certain things are going to turn out very well."

Aang folded his arms. "They sure are."

"Why, what did she tell you?"

"Some stuff. You'll find out."

(Y/n) huffed. "At least you got predictions. She called me weird half the time."

"And the other half?" Sokka asked.

"Said something was stuck. Maybe she was staring at the bean stuck between my teeth."

They reached the village square where villagers gathered and looked up at the sky. Apparently every year, Aunt Wu would read the clouds to make sure the village wouldn't be destroyed by the volcano. Sokka got angrier by their blind faith in fortune telling.

Aunt Wu ascended to the stage as the crowd began to clap and cheer.

Sokka folded his arms. "How can people believe in this stuff? It's nonsense."

"Probably," (Y/n) murmured. The sky was a pretty blue and white fluffy clouds were scattered in it. "Maybe we should climb up the volcano ourselves and check."

A sly smirk fell upon her lips when Sokka's eyes trailed the large slope of the mountain. He hesitated. "Fortune-telling just became a little more appealing."

Aunt Wu declared that the village wouldn't be destroyed and the crowd went wild.

(Y/n)'s ears perked up as she heard Aang say, "Since I got you here, uh, there's something I want to tell you. I like you, but more than normal."

Woah, the courage of that boy was tremendous. (Y/n) would've never told Sokka about her crush on him. It was rejection waiting to happen. Unfortunately for Aang, Katara wasn't paying attention to him but instead at Aunt Wu. He looked crushed.

Once the crowd had dispersed, Katara ran off again. (Y/n) stared up the mountain. Her gut wasn't tugging nervously, so maybe things would be okay and work out normally.

Sokka was arguing with a filthy-looking man. "I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime!"

He just smiled and walked away. (Y/n) winced. "Maybe you should lay off these people."

Sokka was about to combust, but Aang pulled his attention to him. So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?"

"Some stuff? You've come to the right place." He put his hand around Aang's shoulders. "What can I do you for?"

(Y/n) stared at him strangely. "You've never once even had a girlfriend, Sokka."

His face fell, but then he was pulling Aang away. (Y/n) threw her hands in the air and walked away, just roaming around the market. People were buying goods, and the same set of twins from before were sneaking around, snickering.

A flash hit her so suddenly, of (Y/n) and Maya—barely thirteen—playing around in the large dojo.

I _t was break-time and all the kids were eating food. Maya was exceptionally good at origami, and so she made a paper flower and gave it to (Y/n)._

_"What's this for?"_

_Maya shrugged. "All the other kids made fun of me because I had fallen down before-"_

_"I laughed, too." (Y/n) interrupted._

_"Yeah." She narrowed her eyes at the giggling girl. "But you're not acting like I'm a failure."_

_"No one thinks you're a failure."_

_One of the other kids got their attention by standing before them. He grinned. "Why are you hanging out with this loser, (Y/n)?"_

_"Loser says what," (Y/n) mumbled._

_The boy frowned and blurted, "What?"_

_The trick dawned on him and he snarled, cheeks red, before walking away. (Y/n) and Maya laughed at their victory._

The memory was so vivid that she could feel the smile on her lips, and when she looked down—even though there wasn't anything in her hands—she could feel the smooth texture of the paper flower.

(Y/n) was enlightened. In her previous universe, there was no reason to give leaves to anyone, but here, she actually had a backstory for it? She remembered finding a leaf and handing it to Maya, completing their flower. It actually meant something to her—best friends.

(Y/n) found a grassy, quiet place to meditate, at the base of the mountain. She needed to clear her head because those memory flashes always gave her a headache and left her confused, as if adding more memories were pushing out ones from her other universe.

She heard talking and she opened her eyes to see Sokka and Aang walking up towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"Meditating."

Sokka pulled Aang along. "She likes her meditating. Let's not disturb her."

She did love her meditating. How sweet of him to remember that. The boys left, and she was alone again, thinking about Maya. She was feelings things that she wasn't even there for, feeling things for a person she barely remembered.

Sokka and Aang came back down the mountain, flying through Aang's glider. As they sailed past her, Sokka shouted, "meet us down there."

(Y/n) sighed and got to her feet. She ran down the mountain and was in time to hear them tell Katara about the volcano.

Katara scoffed. "Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my min –"

She was cut off by the sound of the mountain erupting to life. A plume of ash and smoke rose from its tip. Katara gasped.   
They tried telling the villagers about the volcano, but everyone kept ignoring them.

Aang air-bended himself on the roof of a house. "Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here. You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands."

As another explosion boomed through the village, Sokka pointed to the mountain. "Look! Can your fortunetelling explain that?

"Can your science explain why it rains?"

"Yes! Yes, it can!" He looked around for (Y/n), but she was nowhere to be found. Literally a second ago, she was next to him. That girl was more ghost than human.

The group reconvened. Katara scowled. "They just won't listen to reason."

Aang grinned. "But they will listen to Aunt Wu."

"I know, that's the problem."

"Well, it's about to become the solution." Another voice said. They turned to see (Y/n) sauntering to them. "We're taking fate in our own hands."

"Where have you been?" Sokka asked. He pointed a finger at her suspiciously and making her raise a brow, before dropping it. "I keep forgetting that I shouldn't keep an eye on you."

Aang shrugged. "Force of habit, I guess."

(Y/n) pulled out a book. "I came across Aunt Wu's book."

Sokka slapped a hand to his forehead. "You mean you stole it?"

"I have full intent of returning it!"

Katara flipped through the book before pointing at a symbol. "I found it. The symbol for volcanic doom."

Aang and Katara flew on Appa and bended the clouds while Sokka got up on the stage and pointed at the sky, getting the attention of the villagers. (Y/n) dragged Aunt Wu to them. "Aunt Wu, look! Something is happening in the clouds."

The cloud was now skull-shaped. Aunt Wu gasped. "That's very strange. It shouldn't... Oh my!"

(Y/n) shared a glance with Sokka. "That's exactly what she said in my fortune."

"How... fortunate?"

Aang leaped down. "We can still save the village if we act fast. Sokka has a plan."

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river. Earth-benders go with Aang. Everybody else — grab a shovel and hurry!"

The crowd dispersed like lightning. They began digging and bending to make the trench until night fell. Another explosion made them quicken their pace as it began spewing lava. The trench finally connected to the river and Aang blared. "Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!"

The villagers run away as the lava engulfed the gate and burned it. Sokka, (Y/n) and Katara waited behind the trenches as Aang stood up. The lava reached the trench and began to fill rapidly, its progress temporarily halted. But it was not enough.

Katara shouted. "It's too much! It's gonna overflow!"

Another explosion rocked the village. Burning ejecta began to rain down in addition to the ash. The kids moved to run, but Aang hadn't budged. He was staring at a boulder than had exploded and fell into the trench, causing an explosion of lava.

(Y/n)'s hand latched out to Sokka. In moments like these, she was terrified because she wasn't sure she had done her part well. What if Aang died? What if it wasn't enough?

Sokka held her hand just as tightly, his rough palm warm against the cold sweat that was forming over her skin.

Aang launched himself into the air and blew the lava straight up with his powers, preventing it from advancing to the village. He drew in a mighty breath that even (Y/n) felt breathless, and then expelled it, air-bending it as it exited, cooling all the lava to stone. Aang relaxed and assumed a meditation pose, calming himself after the massive exertion.

His friends watched in awe. (Y/n) had seen powers from bending, but this... _this_ was dangerous and beautiful, all the powers in the hands of a twelve-year-old boy, his figure wreathed in the red glow of lava. The threat had been extinguished.

Sokka sighed. "Man, sometimes I forget what powerful bender that kid is."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Katara snapped.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender."

Katara stared at Aang. "I suppose he is..." 

***

They confessed that they had tampered with the clouds using the book, and Aunt Wu laughed. Sokka said, "no offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling."

The calm man replied, "But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all."

Sokka growled. "I hate you."

(Y/n) grabbed him by the shoulders. "It's okay, Sokka. Loser says what."

"What?" Sokka asked. He realized his mistake as her smile grew. She began laughing. "Oh, come on, that was childish."

"I got you!"

His cheeks burned as she continued laughing, climbing into Appa's saddle. Sokka couldn't stop the smile forming on his own lips, staring as she told Katara her victory. That girl was something else.

Katara wasn't laughing as much, but instead, just looked between her and Sokka before saying, "you guys are strange together."

(Y/n)'s laughter died.

Maybe she was reading too much into it, but that was what Aunt Wu had said. _Oh my god_ , why was this happening to her?

She looked to Sokka, who unfurled the map and studied it while mumbling something about salmon. He... wasn't too bad. And then (Y/n) smiled.

_Strange, indeed._


	10. Book 1: Chapter 10: Aang and Sokka Mess up, I'm Torn, Katara Is Kind Of Okay

  
They had travelled and found Bato, a member of the Water Tribe and a good friend of the siblings. When they were catching up, Aang had felt left out. (Y/n) completely stayed away from the prunes and instead, explored the abbey. She knew that Aang would keep the map a secret, and she had no intentions of stopping it. Things would work out well in this case.

Hell, if Sokka could accept her for hiding that she was Fire Nation, he's capable of anything. The nuns at the abbey were kind to her, and she bought a few perfumes for herself. Plus, she just wanted to be ready for the shirshu.

When she returned, she found Sokka and Katara still chatting with Bato and it made her smile. They could finally get answers for themselves, and could at least be assured their dad was alive so far. It was a relief for the siblings.

Aang was laying down in the corner and (Y/n) sat at his back, poking him. "I know you're awake, Aang."

He sighed and turned around, truly sad. His gaze darted to the siblings. "Hey, (Y/n)."

"You doing okay?" She went to lay down beside him, staring at the closed ceiling of the tent room.

"I'm fine," he said hurriedly. "Goodnight."

Before he could turn around again, her hands clamped down on his shoulder gently. Aang was met with her knowing eyes and kind smile. "Sokka and Katara haven't seen or heard from their dad in years. This is good for them, too."

Aang pushed her hand away. "Yeah, so?"

(Y/n) huffed. "I know that I have parents in the Fire Nation, Aang, but I have no idea whether they are alive or dead right now. Heck, I don't even know if they care about me at all."

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't even know what they look like," she murmured, facing him. For the first time, Aang saw her lost, as lost as he was. He was the boy from another time, and she was the girl from another world. How would they possibly latch on to the things of the past with no one to show them? "I don't know if they're searching for me. But if I had the chance to learn about them, I would. It doesn't mean I'd desert the family I made now."

If anything, Aang's expression turned guiltier. With a soft goodnight, they both turned in.

***

The next day, Sokka had to prove himself through the tradition of ice-dodging. They got on the boat near the shore where treacherous rocks were visible. Bato stood at the helm. "Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, support, and trust. In our village it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

Sokka asked, "How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?"

"You will be dodging...those." He pointed to the path ahead where a thicket of stalagmite-like rocks rose. Bato left the tiller. "Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave.   
"(Y/n), you are the eyes. You see the physical dangers and spell out harsh truths he may not see. Your advice and conviction for Sokka must be as strong as the currents you sail in. Aang, you control the jib, without your steady hand we all go down. Your position is about trust."

Aang looked nervous and guilty. "I know that! Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust."

Bato placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "For this to be done right I cannot help. You pass or fail on your own."

Sokka was at the tiller, Katara and Aang at their respective sails, and (Y/n) at the tallest edge of the ship. Sokka's expression hardened as he eyed the rocks. "Aang, ease up on the jib. Katara, steady!"

"Rocks at the left!" (Y/n) shouted out.

"Got it!" Sokka replied. He pulled the tiller to the right. "Aang, less sail! Katara, give him room!"

They did so and dodged the rocks.

"Aang! Helm to lee! Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean!?"

(Y/n) saw a drifting rock and said, "short left!"

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked.

"Trust me!"

He did exactly that. They easily steered around the rock pile. Sokka held a thumb up at her. "Great job, everyone!"

Before he could say anything more, (Y/n) shouted. Her eyes were snagged on the bridge of high, pointed rocks up ahead. "Sokka, more rocks!"

Katara shook her head. "There's no way through!"

"We can make it!" Sokka said steely.

Bato spoke up hurriedly. "Sokka, you've already proven yourself, maybe we should –"

Sokka was already turning to (Y/n), who was holding onto the wood of the ship tightly, staring at him expectantly. His eyes cut through hers, so certain and confident that it felt he was staring at her soul. "I can do it," he breathed.

Everyone waited for her confirmation. She was the voice that would speak the truth. And right then, (Y/n) knew that Sokka was the most capable person out there. He would guide them safely. With utmost faith, (Y/n) snapped, "he can do it."

His smile lit up her world. He went next to her for a moment, studying the rocks and crashing waves and his brows furrowed. "Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail! Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks!"

There was a heartbeat of a pause where the wind whipped around them, water spraying over their faces, hearts racing as they neared the rocks. He turned to (Y/n), suddenly tense. "You trust me?" He whispered so that the others couldn't hear. Her hand brushed his and sent shocks rippling through his body.

"With my life."

His face turned determined, and he ordered, " _now_!"

Aang and Katara jumped to it. Aang started pushing wave after wave of air into the sail, while Katara raised the ship up on an accelerating wave of water. The wave carried the speeding ship safely over the ring of jagged rocks. Sokka fell back on the tiller with a sigh of relief, and everyone smiled.

They had made it.

***

They stood in a line on the shores, Bato holding a bowl of inky liquid. "The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned." He marked Sokka's head with dot and a half circle mark above it.  
"For Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." He marked her head with a crescent shaped mark.  
"For (Y/n), the mark of truth and support. Your honesty in times of peril is crucial. You are an honorary member of the Water Tribe." Bato drew a circle with small spokes.   
"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted. You are now an honorary member of the water tribe." He marked Aang's forehead with a half circle mark.

Aang whispered, "I can't."

Katara didn't understand his inner conflict and said, "Of course you can!"

He rubbed the mark off dejectedly. "No, you can't trust me." He backed away, his head hung low.

"Aang, what are you talking about?"

He brought out a crumpled scroll. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato."

Katara drew a breath of surprise.

"You have to understand, I was afraid you'd –"

(Y/n) watched as Sokka grabbed the scroll angrily. "This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time!? How could you?"

Aang visibly flinched and (Y/n) stepped in. "Hey, wait—"

Sokka snapped to her. "Did you know about this?"

"No. Sokka, just hear him out!"

Sokka paused, as if her words were still ringing through him. So badly, he wanted to hear her out, but this was his father, and he trusted Aang. His nose flared and he turned to Aang. "You can go to the North Pole on your own! I'm going to find Dad. Katara, are you with me?"

Katara's eyes lowered, as if looking at Aang was too painful. "I'm with you, Sokka."

Aang swallowed roughly, tears brimming when he turned to (Y/n). Softly, he asked, "are you going with them, too?"

(Y/n)'s heart broke. She had to remind herself that they would be united again and everything will turn out right. She held his shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

Sokka scoffed. "A traitor and a Fire Nation girl. Perfect fit, if you ask me."

_Woah_ , did he really go there? After all this time, she thought Sokka trusted her, and now he was calling her a traitor for helping Aang? (Y/n)'s blood boiled as she swiveled on her heel, glowering at him. "Well, _no one_ asked you!"

He looked a bit taken aback, because (Y/n) had never actually gotten angry at him to the point that she would turn red. He... couldn't control his feelings and it was selfish and cruel of him, but he had wanted (Y/n) to come with them instead. He wanted (Y/n) to choose...him.

But then the Water Tribe members left on the path shown by the scroll. Katara had hugged (Y/n) and wished Aang good luck, but Sokka ignored them both. (Y/n) sniffed at him. They'd reunite soon alright, but things were definitely going to change. Sokka—of all people— hurt her again.

The Superior of the abbey approached them. Aang leaped onto Appa's back, absolute crestfallen. "Guess we should be moving on."

The Superior nodded and bowed. "That would be best."

(Y/n) climbed into the saddle and Appa walked out of the gate. They looked at the retreating figures of the Water Tribe members. Aang sighed. "I'm an idiot."

Momo chattered and (Y/n) agreed. "Don't worry, Aang. You're never alone."

It gave him comfort. Aang managed to smile, and even though it was wobbly, she was proud of him. Letting Katara go must've been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. She was the first person he saw after a hundred years. His best friend and crush, and he had betrayed her so horribly.

It was silent without Sokka around, and only then did they feel the effects of his absence. No laughter, no jokes, no crazy theories or stupid remarks that would have them glaring at him. (Y/n) would've been either wrestling with him or teaching him how to escape from tied ropes if he were there. But he wasn't, and she was left picking at the threads of her clothes.

"I miss them already," Aang murmured.

(Y/n) recalled Sokka's harsh words and scoffed. So maybe she was bored, but he wasn't going to be the cause her tears or sadness. "I miss Katara," she spat, "Sokka can leave for all I care."

Aang kept quiet. A spiteful and angry (Y/n) was something he would never go against, because it honestly scared him shitless to see her fists clench as if they would lash out at any second, her eyes glazing into what he secretly called _Wolf-Mode_ , with that sharp wolf-stare capable of sending anyone running.

They reached the beach when the Superior rushed after them, shouting, "Avatar! You must leave."

Aang scowled. "Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone."

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you."

He and (Y/n) shared glances, and when her gut tugged, she groaned internally. "Who?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar."

(Y/n) gasped even though she wasn't too surprised. "Zuko!"

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace?" Aang's eyes grew wide. "Katara!"

They left quickly to chase the Water Tribe siblings, and when they looked down the abbey, they spotted Sokka and Katara leaning against a wall, absolutely paralyzed. Iroh, Zuko, and the bounty hunter—June, waited there expectantly with the shirshu. While Aang snapped out his glider and flew down, he dodged the flicking tongue of the shirshu and threw everyone else off the animal.

Katara cheered. "Aang!"

June whipped the ground and the shirshu began attacking Aang, but right before the pair could hit him, (Y/n) guided Appa to plow right into the beast. They knocked the whole wall down upon impact, and it sent (Y/n) flying, too. Muscle memory kicked in and she flipped in the air, landing as poised as a cat on the courtyard ground. While Zuko and Aang began fighting, (Y/n) had another problem.

June and the shirshu rose to their feet and leaped into battle, but before (Y/n) could fight them off with her bare fists and barely-contained rage, Appa intercepted. It was painful to see the shirshu's tongue lash his tail, and as Appa struggled to get up, he was lashed again and again. Appa sent a last blast of air from his tail that sent the shirshu off Aang's heels before he collapsed.

Sokka wiggled, eyes trained on the back of (Y/n), who was between them and June and her pet. "I'm starting to get some feeling back!" A bunch of tiles fell on them and he yelled.

Aang was running away from the shirshu, and when her gut tugged, (Y/n) knew it was the signal to make a move. She shouted to Aang, "use the perfumes!"

"What?"

The shirshu's tongue whipped, narrowly missing her feet as she dodged. Her eyes tunneled to June who was holding the whip. _Cut off the head, and the body would die._ In this case, stop June and the shirshu would hopefully back the fuck off. (Y/n) yelled back, "never mind, I got it!"

The Superior had brought some perfume to put under the siblings' noses to move better, and Sokka piped up. "That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at."

(Y/n) fumed. _Didn't she mean that before?_

"(Y/n)?" Sokka's voice was tentative, and when she snapped to him, he held out his hand. "Trust me?"

She was _weak_. So fucking weak when he flashed those ocean blue eyes at her. All her anger faded away, replaced by hurt. She shook her head, watching his hopeful expression die.

They, along with a few sisters, began moving white pots of perfume out into the courtyard while (Y/n) gave them cover. She took up Sokka's club and used it to deflect the shirshu's lashes, managing to smack its tongue hard enough that the animal yelped.

Perfume was spilled to the ground which Katara bended into a huge sheet before dropping it over the shirshu. The animal shook off the liquid, but seemed terribly confused, and in its daze, it lashed Zuko and then June. Iroh seemed to be the one taking that the hardest because he provided a cushion for June to fall on—all sneaky-like.

The GAang piled up into a now-moving Appa, flying away from the abbey.

Aang turned his grey eyes to his friends. "So, where do we go?"

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara grinned.

"Yeh, we've lost too much time as it is."

"Don't you want to see your father?"

Sokka pursed his lips. "Of course we do, Aang. But, you're our family too, and right now, you need us more."

"And we need you."

Aang blushed. "I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you –"

"I'll be okay."

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like...this!" He proudly held up her necklace.

Katara grabbed the necklace and put it on happily. "Aang, how did you get that?"

Aang couldn't stop smiling. "Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you."

"Oh, that's so sweet of Zuko. Would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?" Katara kissed his cheek and he blushed again.

(Y/n) had been controlling the reins and was relatively quiet until Sokka sat next to her. It was silent between them, awkward and heavy.

"So..." he started, "you don't trust me?"

(Y/n) could feel the blood vessel along her temple expanding, as if it would burst. Her grip tightened on the reins. "Every time I think you accept me, you turn around and show me I'm wrong."

"I was angry and stupid. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, (Y/n)."

It was impossible to look at him and speak, as if his face would make her break and hug him, but she was stubborn. He had to learn that he couldn't keep calling her a traitor. She gave him too many chances. So when (Y/n) spoke, her voice was as sharp as a knife. "Well, when you learn to control your anger and not take it out on me all the time, I'll be ready to trust you again."

Sokka looked like a kicked puppy, but he softly apologized again before sitting back in the saddle.

He fucked up big time, and he had no idea how to fix it.


	11. Book 1: Chapter 11: This Is A Painful Twist. I Manage To Not Lose A Body Part

  
"No, Aang, I will not teach you to chi-block," (Y/n) repeated exasperatedly.

"Please!" Aang begged, scooting closer to her. He wrapped himself around her left arm, leaning against her shoulder and blinking those innocent eyes at her. "It'll be really helpful!"

"Of course, it will. But you lack patience, buddy."

He gasped as if it was the most insulting thing he had ever heard. "I have patience!"

"You do?" Aang nodded eagerly and her lips formed an o. "Then you can wait until you're ready to learn it."

His face fell and Sokka guffawed, stoking the fire in the centre of their campsite. It was nearly sunset, and the brilliant lights were dimmed by the forests covering them. "She got you, Aang!"

(Y/n) sighed at Aang's crestfallen expression. She took up a thin stick and drew a body in the mud. "Chi-blocking is nothing like air-bending. There is no big movements or free spaces. It's about being precise, not doubting, and being patient enough to wait for the right moment."

Aang studied the body she had drawn. It was a human figure. (Y/n) traced the inside of the shape, flowing from the head to the legs. "Chi-paths are crucial for emotional and physical stability. Which is why you have to learn about the human body."

"Can't you just teach me where to hit?" Aang shot out his hands in a flurry, and just when he was about to clip her shoulder, (Y/n) grabbed them and used her thumbs to press a spot on the insides of his wrists, making him yell and pull away. His wrists dangled limply. "How did you do that?!"

"Practice and learning." She replied, snatching a piece of meat from Sokka. He squawked at the loss, but when she grinned, his cheeks flushed and he backed off.

Katara—who was practicing water-bending—broke her concentration to gape at her brother. If she had stolen his meat, he would've tackled her and bit her until he got it back. With (Y/n)... he didn't even put up a fight, instead choosing to sharpen his boomerang, occasionally looking at (Y/n) and Aang across the Fire.

(Y/n) continued, "if you want to learn to chi-block, you have to learn a few things."

Aang's eyes widened excitedly. "I'm sure I can! What are they?"

(Y/n) sent a mischievous glance to Sokka  
before she recited, "body anatomy, chi-paths."

"That's it? I can do _that_ _—"_

"Emotional tolerance to chi-blocking, speed and hand-eye coordination, martial arts, meditation."

Aang's face was slowly drooping. "And—"

"Pressure points, dodging all kinds of bending, stealth training and person-detection, and most importantly," she beamed at his embarrassed face, "patience."

"Alright, I get it," he muttered.

Sokka looked uneasy as Aang decided to turn over for the night. He shuffled closer to her, his beautiful brown face illuminated by the fire light. "Don't you think that was a bit harsh on him?"

(Y/n) played with the ring on her finger, then tracing her stub of a pinky. Soon, they would meet Jeong Jeong, and Aang would show that he wasn't ready to master fire-bending. Chi-blocking was as precise and deadly. How could she teach him if he wasn't ready to listen? "Sokka, chi-blocking is dangerous for untrained people."

"Isn't he asking you to train him?"

Hm. He did have a point. When she mentioned it, she added, "I just feel uncomfortable teaching him this art. And-"

Sokka held up his hands. "Okay, I get that. I get it. Would you feel comfortable teaching me?"

"No."

He hummed. "Alright, good night."

That's it? Sokka wasn't pushing her? He wasn't annoying her to teach him? Why had he backed off so easily?

(Y/n) frowned as he turned over, too, leaving her for the first shift. Ever since the incident with the shirshu, Sokka had been giving her space and well... he wasn't himself. She got that it affected him when she wouldn't trust him anymore. She just wished things would go back to how they were before all that nonsense.   
It was irritating to balance both emotions and relationships, along with an upcoming war. She never had to do it to this extent in her own universe. So, she did what she could best to clear her mind and chi-paths—she meditated.

***  
The next afternoon was a bunch of events that took a toll on the group. While ignoring Sokka's bad feelings, they attended the Fire Festival and ended up being discovered by the Fire Nation, they escaped with the help of a former Fire Nation soldier, and Aang finally persuaded Jeong Jeong to teach him to fire-bend.

(Y/n) had been about to protest to it, but then she realized that she shouldn't try to change things. Sometimes, she was too invested in this universe that she forgot she didn't belong, and that changing things from the show wouldn't result well. So, she had to keep her mouth shut and stay by the river bank with the others.

It was early morning when they had risen, and while Sokka sat on a boulder to fish and Katara practiced water-bending by the stream, (Y/n) sat down and meditated.

She had recently felt her old universe... disappearing. It was hard to remember her parents' and friends' faces. It was like they were vanishing from her mind, and it terrified her. Maybe it was normal because she was away from them for so long, because her memories of their actions and her life were still intact. But she took a little time every day to recall their faces to give herself comfort, and that maybe she was in this universe to help Aang stop Ozai. She held onto blind hope that after everything, she could go home.

She _wanted_ to go home. She loved Sokka and Katara and Aang to death, and being in this universe was as magical as it could get, but she missed the luxuries of home. She missed toilet paper dearly.

Jeong Jeong stood in front of the hut while Aang was made to stand on a rock with his legs apart. "Widen your stance." Jeong Jeong ordered. " _Wider_! Bend your knees. Now, concentrate."

As he walked away, Aang called out. "Wait! What do I do now?"

Jeong Jeong whipped around. "Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friends, are they talking?" He then pointed to Sokka, who had glanced at a close-eyed (Y/n) before tuning to his fishing pole. "Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!"

Sokka looked up, scowling at a giggling (Y/n).   
"Hey!"

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang pouted.

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature!"

Aang looked at the sun then turned back to Jeong Jeong, a large smile on his face. "So when do I get to make some fire?"

Jeong Jeong snapped. "Concentrate!"

Katara, (Y/n), and Sokka watched as he breathed in deeply. They shared glances before they busted out laughing, making him whirl around. They immediately stopped, trying in vain to look innocent.

(Y/n) chuckled as she got up. "It's too noisy here. I'm gonna find somewhere else to meditate."

Sokka perked up. "Can I come?"

"No."

Again, he backed off, choosing to fish somberly. Her chest sunk when she realized he wasn't going to pursue it, but she left it at that and walked off.

***

(Y/n) found the summit of a mountain, the air cold and crisp, but it was as quiet as it could get. No laughing or snapping, no Sokka staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. Yeah, she had a keen sense that honestly went over and beyond her necessity.

She wanted to learn more about her life here. She wanted to find her parents. Her past was too confusing and she needed answers. Did her parents somehow abandon her in the Earth Kingdom? Or did she run away for some reason? That was one issue, the other was how she came to this fucking universe in the first place. It still didn't make sense, because one second she was allegedly fighting at the borders of Omashu, and then next, she was at the South Fucking Pole, trapped in Zuko's ship.

He had told her he saved her from freezing to death. The douchebag took her and forgot to give her something warm, so his excuse didn't make sense. Unless he actually forgot and she lost her finger due to his stupidity.

Either way, he was getting his whole body chi-blocked.

The main problem kept popping up.

Where were her Fire Nation parents? Who were they?

She was cut short by the sound of footsteps. When she peeked over the edge, she spotted Jeong Jeong and Aang trudging up the mountain.

(Y/n) cursed herself. She completely forgot about this part. Aang's voice was loud and echoing as he eagerly asked, "Are we coming up here so I don't burn anything with my fire blasts?"

Jeong Jeong sounded weary. "No fire yet."

"What?"

They stood at the top. Jeong Jeong studied her carefully and quietly while (Y/n) got up. He said softly, "you're Fire Nation."

(Y/n) smiled tightly. " _Former_ Fire Nation. I went to Omashu years ago."

He laughed hoarsely. Aang watched them with awe. He considered Jeong Jeong pissy and angry all the time but he smiled for (Y/n)?! Aang drew their attention grumpily. "Avatar here. Ready to learn Fire-bending."

Both (Y/n) and Jeong Jeong glared at him, and it was uncanny. He shriveled as (Y/n) murmured, "not patient."

The master nodded. "Discipline is key to fire-bending. He..."

"He's more excitable and eager than disciplined." She completed. "Good for water and air bending, not so good for chi-blocking and fire-bending."

"Way to throw me under the wagon," Aang mumbled.

(Y/n) smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Aang. Anyway, I'm off because I'm hungry. Sokka probably got some fish ready." She walked back down, picking out pretty leaves before discarding them. She found one particularly nice leaf, red and yellow and bronze mixed, and she tucked it in her pocket.

***

Aang was excited. He had convinced Jeong Jeong to teach him to bend fire. While Sokka was off somewhere and (Y/n) was packing their things for a quick exit—Zhao was due any moment— Katara was watching by the side of the stream.

(Y/n) had given Jeong Jeong the pretty bronze leaf, earning a jealous scowl from Sokka. The master had gravely asked her permission before he handed it to Aang under the instruction to hold between his thumbs and forefingers. Jeong Jeong burned a tiny hole in it and told Aang to concentrate on it before walked away to check on some trouble on the outskirts of the camp.

Aang groaned. "This is the worst firebending instruction ever. All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe."

Katara pursed her lips. "I'm sure there's a good reason."

"But I'm ready to do so much more."

(Y/n) stared at them from a distance. Her gut suddenly tugged, so harshly that she saw spots in her vision.

_Fuck_.

Aang breathed in deeply and let the leaf disintegrate as the fire grew. It grew larger until he was holding a fire ball. (Y/n) began running to them, and as Aang cheered, Katara shouted a warning.

(Y/n)'s legs pumped up and down, the tugging becoming intolerable that she stumbled, but she pushed herself up.

Only a few meters left.

Aang began juggling the fire while Katara was scared, backing away. (Y/n) was moving faster and faster, the wind whipping her hair, and right when Aang lost control of the Fire and pushed it outward, (Y/n) realized in horror why her gut was tugging.

The fire he had made... it was _three times_ _bigger_ than the one in the show. This wouldn't just burn Katara's hands. It would kill her.

(Y/n) threw herself in front of Katara before the flames reached her. She moved quickly to redirect the flames, but they were too strong for her non-bending abilities, and the remaining flames scorched at her arm and shoulder, hot and burning and setting fire to her nerves, making her scream and fall to her knees.

"(Y/n)!" Aang hopped over as she bit back more cries. It was the most painful thing she had ever experienced, and her skin had blistered and turned red and bloody. "I'm so sorry!"

She could only whimper as Katara hurriedly helped her sit up, dusting out some remaining flames. Aang was too afraid to touch her, but was near tears.

He almost killed her.

To add to the chaos of him panicking and her crying, Sokka rushed to them skidding to his knees in front of (Y/n). His heart leaped into his throat. "(Y/n), what happened?!" His eyes trailed the blisters along her arm and shoulder, to her face where she was trembling and sobbing, biting back from outright screeching. Her hand grappled to hold his, face so tightly screwed in pain that Sokka felt his soul nearly leave his body. "Oh, spirits," he breathed.

Aang's hands flew to his mouth, tears stinging his eyes. "I-I am so sorry!"

Sokka whirled on him, and for the first time, he looked terrifying. His eyes cut through Aang with a perfect wolf-stare, a growl rumbling from the back of his throat before he shouted, "what did you _do_?"

"It was an accident! I was... (Y/n), I'm so—"

Seeing and hearing (Y/n) cry was enough to make him seethe, because whenever he looked at her, he had an overwhelming urge to protect and love. She had already lost a finger, would she lose her arm too? His blood boiled at the thought. (Y/n) had warned Aang time and again he had no patience, and this...

No, this was over the line.

She didn't deserve to pay for Aang's foolishnesss.

Something in Sokka snapped. He grabbed Aang by the collar and tackled him, frightening the boy even more. "I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned (Y/n)!"

(Y/n) was ushered further down the stream by Katara, who was feeling horrible. If there was anything she could do, she would.

"Water," (Y/n) croaked out, her legs giving way as she half-crumpled into the stream. The water slightly cool d her burning skin. Fuck, that shit hurt and the number of curses she wanted to scream out stayed at the tip of her tongue.   
Katara yelped and leaped in, dragging the drowsy girl up. (Y/n) could see white spots in her vision and a terrible ache; all she could think about was healing. "Use water."

Katara shakily let her sit before bringing up some water and pressing it to the injured shoulder. Her palms began glowing blue and she looked with awe. "What—what is this?"

(Y/n) was feeling better by the second as the pain ebbed away. Her burns began cooling and she sighed as they healed. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she wheezed through the pain. "Healing through water-bending. You have it."

Feeling renewed, Katara made sure she was comfortable before bringing up more water, vigorously healing her. She shone with pride when (Y/n) could move her hand again, and she wasn't wincing or crying anymore.

"You did it," (Y/n) whispered as she tested her arm. The skin was a little creased and red, but all major burns had been healed. She was feeling only a little sore. Her lips stretched widely for Katara—who had been looking anxiously. She pulled her into a long hug, thanking her. Katara relaxed against her, patting her back. "I thought I'd lose my arm, too."

Katara chuckled as they pulled away. "Come on, we have to tell the others."

Before they left, (Y/n) stopped her, her expression serious. "Thank you, Katara. If it wasn't for you, I would've—" She had felt like she was dying, honestly. It hurt so much all over and she was afraid her story would've ended there.

Katara blushed. "You took the shot for me and helped me discover a new ability. I'm thankful." She paused. "I think Sokka is going to kill Aang for hurting you."

Oh, shit. Aang!

They ran back, and luckily, Sokka had left Aang alone. When Sokka had spotted (Y/n) walking again, he bounded forward and hugged her, cupping her cheek tenderly, his blue eyes so worried that they were brimming with tears. "Oh spirits, how are you okay? Does—does anything hurt? Can I help?"

(Y/n)'s face burned at the contact and she gently tugged away even though all she wanted was to lean into his wam touch. Warmth was the word actually best used to describe Sokka. "I'm—" she cleared her throat. "I'm fine now. Katara healed me."

"Her magic water stuff never gets old. I guess we have to thank her for that." Sokka carefully inspected her arm, his fingers tracing the red skin and setting her nerves on fire. In a better way. Sokka hastily wiped at his eyes, sniffing. "You have no idea how worried I was." He suddenly hesitated, as if there were words he wanted to say but deemed it dangerous territory.

Her heart raced. She didn't want it to, but he was being so gentle and sweet and it was sending her heart flying. "I'm okay now."

He pulled her away from Katara, who was talking to Jeong Jeong. Sokka fiddled with his fingers. "I want to thank you. For saving Katara. And... I'm sorry for everything. For not trusting you when it was obvious that—"

Fire blasts and explosions were taking place on the other side of the river and it interrupted him. (Y/n) motioned for him to go faster and he did.

"I will never doubt you again. I—I think I like—"

The water in front of them was blasted with gouts of flame. Jeong Jeong rose quickly to a defensive bending stance and broke the flames that washed over him and Katara. Zhao's riverboats were bearing down on them. "Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!" He returned to face Zhao.

Katara huffed as they gathered near Appa, eyes averting from Sokka's and (Y/n)'s close proximity. "Where's Aang?"

Sokka thumbed in the direction of the hut and Katara took off. It took a couple of minutes in which Sokka and (Y/n) worked like a team, fixing up the saddle and packing their things in it. Aang bounded out to help Jeong Jeong, and he made Zhao destroy all the ships thanks to trickery. He waved as he ran, mockingly. "Have a nice walk home!"

Sokka helped (Y/n) up the saddle even though she had insisted she was fine. She... _liked_ a worried Sokka. "Aang, come on!"

Aang jumped on Appa and turned back as the took off. "Wait! Where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared," (Y/n) murmured, smiling at Sokka who was staring down the carnage at the river. "They all did."

Aang didn't respond. He could barely look her in the eye.

Katara suddenly said, "Aang, you're burned. Let me help you." She opened her water bottle and wrapped some water around her hand. It glowed white again. She placed it over the burned area , breathed and concentrated. When she let go, the wound was healed.

"Wow! That's good water."

Sokka's eyes drifted to (Y/n)'s arm. "When did you learn how to do that?"

"I guess I always knew."

"Oh... well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

"Two?" Aang asked.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook."

Aang and (Y/n) laughed, and when they had stopped, he turned to (Y/n), his expression guilty. "You were right. I was too rushed and I hurt you. I'm so sorry."

(Y/n) patted his shoulder, letting his head fall against her comfortingly. "Thank you, Aang."

Sokka pushed Aang away and sat next to (Y/n). "That's enough cuddly stuff. Go back to steering Appa while I check on her again."

(Y/n) groaned. "I told you I'm fine."

"Are you a doctor? I thought not. Now be quiet and show me your arm. We need to get you new clothes."


	12. Book 1: Chapter 12: Katara Beats Up An Old Man, I Cheer

  
Sokka leaned over Appa's saddle, looking backwards over his beaver-like tail in the direction they came from. "I'm not one to complain, but can't Appa fly any higher?"

Appa was clearly tired. He was barely gliding, his feet brushing the water. Aang was in Appa's driver's seat, Katara behind him in the saddle, and (Y/n), who was secretly having a mental breakdown at the back of the saddle. Aang turned around. "I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?"

"I'd love to! Climb on everyone." He wiggled his butt at everyone. "Sokka's ready for takeoff!"

Katara sighed. "Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here."

(Y/n) was finding it harder to breathe. They were nearing the North Pole. Shit was about to go down, and so far, she felt like she had been lucky about everything. But this was the game changer. Zhao and Zuko would be here with their dramatic asses and well... she wasn't sure she was ready if things went off-course from the show. And she just knew things would go badly.

A noise up ahead distracted her. It was subtle, probably a shift of the ice, but it was enough to prepare herself. Aang screamed as Appa jolted to the side suddenly, dodging ice. Appa then banked left as another jet of ice erupted out of the waves, but this one slammed into Appa's underside, who dropped into an uncontrolled spin into the water. Out of the icebergs, several ornate wooden skiffs came to surround Appa. They were manned by people in water tribe garb.

Katara gasped. "They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!"

Never in her life had (Y/n) been glad she was friends with the Avatar and Water Tribe members, because if there had been no one to vouch for her, she was afraid that she would've been sent into the ocean to drown.

Appa was swimming in formation with the Water Tribe boats, their trip short before Aang got up and pointed ahead. "There it is!"

(Y/n) looked with wonder at the huge circular ice gates. "The Northern Water Tribe..."

Sokka smiled at her. "We're finally here..."

"I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara whispered.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem!"

The entire city was made of ice and was breathtakingly beautiful as the kids crowded around the sides of the saddle to watch the city.   
(Y/n) had found the Air Temple solemn and beautiful. But _this_ was pure majestic and powerful. Appa travelled through the canals, getting stared from citizens. In fact, as they went, small crowds of people gawked at them from houses and foot bridges.   
The city was loaded with beautiful streams, waterfalls and fountains. They passed another boat with a waterbender and a beautiful young Water Tribe woman with white, elaborately styled hair and a slightly purplish coat rather than the normal blue.

Both Sokka and (Y/n) straightened up. That was Yue! She was much more beautiful in person with those blue eyes that studied Appa.

Sokka focused on her, blushed and tried to follow her by running down Appa's tail.

(Y/n) stared at him, her heart sinking. _Right_. He would fall in love with Yue. She had to remind herself that Sokka wouldn't love her. She wasn't from this universe. Her fists tightened as she thought that she wouldn't stay in this universe forever.

_Right_?

Katara hummed. "This place is beautiful."

Sokka looked dreamily at the girl as the boat moved away. "Yeh, she is."

(Y/n) turned away and went further up the saddle to Appa's back, where she steered him, because Aang kept waving at every person along the canal. Her eyes almost stung at the thought of Sokka loving Yue, but she kept her mouth shut and blinked back the tears, looking to the rapidly waning, almost new moon.

***

They were escorted to a plaza in the main citadel. Upon receiving the visitors, (Y/n) had been ushered to a room where she was given a change of clothes, because her previous set had been half-burnt at the Jeong Jeong incident. She had been traveling around with a burnt sleeve and tunic with burn holes and scorch marks in it. It was embarrassing to look like some tattered hobo in front of the Chief and delegates, so a woman dressed her up in a white tunic and sky-blue pants that cuffed with silver at the wrists and ankles, fluffy brown boots, and a thick blue jacket with fur lined along the cap.

(Y/n) had never felt more comfortable in her life. Those clothes were fit for a queen. While the woman wanted to let her hair flow down her back, (Y/n) slapped her hand away. She would be fighting soon, and she didn't need anyone pulling on it and using it against her. It had been difficult enough for her hair to be swishing around in her previous fights, so (Y/n) resorted to braiding it tightly, and then pulling the braid into a low, tight bun that rested against her neck.

When she walked out, she missed Sokka's sneaky eyes flickering to her for a split, surprised second before Katara grinned at him smugly. He instead turned to the food.

Three Water Tribe men were playing huge kettle drums in unison around a fountain. Four attendants lowered some sort of huge steaming platter of food onto a stage in front of them. Chief Arnook stood up. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!"

The crowd cheered. (Y/n) was sat next on one's side of Katara while Sokka was on the other, Aang next to her. He nudged her. "They like me," he whispered.

(Y/n) grinned back sarcastically. "Good job."

Aang rolled his eyes and basked in the glory. Chief Arnook continued. "We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." He backed up to reveal the beautiful girl with the white hair, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table. They all bowed, smiling. "Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

Sokka looked at her with wide eyes. (Y/n) could see his face drop and for a second, she pitied him. He had no idea what was in store for him.

Princess Yue had everyone's attention. "Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" The Chief motioned towards three men who stood on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man was clearly the eldest with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. They began waterbending water from three enormous tubs in front of them, making the crowd cheer at the spectacle.

Aang and Katara looked at each other in delight. Perfect timing.

As the waterbending show continued, Sokka stuffed his face full of food. A figure walked behind him and sat down next to him. It was Princess Yue. He gulped his mouthful and tried to strike a cool pose next to her. "Hi, there. Sokka, Southern Water Tribe."

Princess Yue smiled and bowed slightly. "Very nice to meet you."

Sokka seemed to blank out after that, and ended up turning to (Y/n) for help. She nearly rolled her eyes. This wasn't part of the script, but when do things ever go her way? Maybe she could help Sokka find a small happiness in his rather... _questionable_ life, even though she felt sick. She decided to play a game of charades with him. (Y/n) motioned to her head in a crown gesture and then pointed to him, and did vague gestures showing a thumbs-up and muscles that made him gulp again.

Sokka turned to Yue and stammered. "So... uh... you're a Princess!" She nodded and smiled. "You know, back in my tribe, I'm kinda like a Prince myself!"

(Y/n) smacked her own forehead, nearly tipping over a plate of food. Katara scoffed. "Ha! Prince of what?"

Sokka glowered. "A lot of things! Uh, do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"My apologies, Prince Sokka."

"So it looks like I'm gonna be in town for awhile. I'm thinking maybe we could..." he faltered, "do an activity together?"

_Oh my god._ It was worse to look at in person.

Princess Yue raised a brow. "Do an "activity"?"

Sokka, sweating, paused then stuffed his mouth with some food on the table.

Katara was clearly enjoying the lame attempts, and (Y/n) was turning red with stifling her laughter. She got up and poked her head between Yue and Sokka, giving a small bow at the Princess before saying, "Sokka here usually gets flustered in front of beautiful girls like you."

Sokka's jaw dropped as Yue sent her a sneaky smile. "Then he must be flustered staying by your side all the time."

_What the fuck, Yue? When did you get so smooth?_ If Sokka doesn't date her, (Y/n) will.

(Y/n)'s face burned at the compliment, but she played it off with small laugh. "Thank you, Princess. Sokka is free tomorrow after his daily warrior training-" Yue's expression perked up and (Y/n) knew it was a score. "I'm sure someone as lovely as you could show him around the city, maybe enjoy a picnic?"

Sokka frowned. "What warrior train-"

(Y/n)'s elbow struck him in the gut and he heaved, keeping his mouth shut. Princess Yue looked mildly impressed. "I'll definitely think about it. I hope you enjoy the festivity."

"You, too, Princess," (Y/n) bowed and winked, making her giggle.

Katara and Aang were flabbergasted. They couldn't believe (Y/n) just scored Sokka a date with a Princess!

When she sat down, Aang nudged her. "You think you can do the same with Katara and me?"

(Y/n) snorted. "Go meet the Water-bending teacher, Aang."

Aang huffed and did so.

The next day, Katara and Aang went to the early morning lessons. (Y/n) didn't warn them about Master Pakku because she didn't want to change anything, and instead, she had slept in, ignoring Sokka's gibberish about how he was going to woo Princess Yue.

They got up soon—she was irritated and needed to take a walk, and ended up trying the cuisine—which she didn't like—except for some seal jerky dish that reminded her of the meat at home. (Y/n) traced the ice bridge she walked across, staring at her missing pinky. That hand looked like an alien hand, and sometimes it made her giggle. She didn't realize where she was walking until she slipped on a broken piece of ice, landing next to something long.

Or someone.

(Y/n) was dazed at the person, who was a rather cute boy. As he got up from his position on his back, he helped her up. Well, he definitely wasn't in the show, but who was she to question it anymore?

When she smiled a toothy grin, the boy blushed. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"It's my fault," the boy replied softly. He had blue eyes, just like Sokka's—a comparison she immediately regretted making—but his skin was much darker and his hair was long and had many thin braids that fell to the sides of his face. He had round cheeks, his body thick and muscular, and he was about half a foot taller than her. His voice was gentle, such a difference from his tough appearance. "I was distracted by... _you_."

(Y/n)'s face flushed. "Really?"

"I didn't see the step on the bridge because I was staring at you and I fell and broke it and then _you_ fell and-and I—" the boy sucked in a breath, went to lean on the bridge ledge, and ended up slipping from the ice. (Y/n)'s hands shot out and caught his arms, steadying him.

It wasn't her fault she was feeling his strong arms. It just happened.

He stammered, "I'm-I'm sorry."

(Y/n) bit her lip from laughing. She felt a dad joke coming up. "Hi, Sorry, I'm (Y/n)."

It got him to laugh, at least to get rid a bit of the embarrassment, and he ended up confessing his name—Amaruq, a non-bending warrior who was quite skilled at an axe, given his firm build. They had decided to stroll the city together.

Amaruq played with a braid on his hair. "You were with the Avatar, right? It's so cool how you get to travel everywhere. I'm sure you've met some great people."

(Y/n) couldn't help but study him closely. He was nothing like the boys in her universe. This guy— _phew_ , he was something. They walked down the bridge, coming to the bustling city and she ran a hand through her hair. "You have no idea. Before I met Aang, my life was boring. Now, I get to go on adventures everyday and honestly, it's awesome."

"What happened to your finger?" He asked, his tone tentative. When her face dropped, he noticed and nervously tugged at the braid. "I didn't mean—I was just curious-"

(Y/n) would've cooed at him. His sharp eyes were fixed to his shoes. "It's okay, Amaruq. I just have a little hard feelings about it. I lost it trying to escape from the Fire Nation. So, what do you do around here for fun?"

At that, Amaruq brightened. His lips curled into a coy smile that somehow made him much more good-looking, and he held out his hand. Things were about to go down, and she would be damned if she didn't have some fun.

(Y/n) didn't think twice as she grabbed his hand and ran with him across the city, marveling how their breaths steamed in the air, and he guided her to a tall tower, up winding steps, and to its top, where they could see the entire city.

The morning light against the ice cast rainbows over the houses and ground, so many people walking and talking and playing, and everything was so bright. Across their tower was another tower just as tall, with a rope at their height that was connected to the base of the other tower. Between them, the long canal flowed softly.

(Y/n) glanced at the rope, faced Amaruq's mischievous expression, and then she traced down the rope again. Her face dropped. "This is a death ride, isn't it?"

Amaruq giggled, soft enough to make her heart flutter. He brought out two buckles and clasped them tightly on the rope. The rope bounced.

"That thing's not steady," (Y/n) whispered, gulping. "Do you-"

He noticed her uneasiness and immediately smiled. "Every kid did this. It's not completely safe and one guy lost an arm or two-"

"Or two?" She echoed in confusion.

"But that kid's long dead anyway."

_Huh_?

Amaruq caught the buckle, looping his hands through the holes tightly. He flashed her a bright smile that made her inadvertently smile back. "I'll go first, and I'll catch you at the end, alright? You up for this?"

The idea thrilled her, just like the Omashu ride. Sure, it was a death ride and she was terrified, but her blood was rushing already and her body was excited to try it. Stupid Fire Nation body. So, she murmured, "yeah."

She had no time to lose. A war was at their gates and she needed to get her mind off it. Plus, she needed to get her mind off a certain Water Tribe boy who was after the Princess Yue.

Amaruq leaped off the ledge of the tower, squealing in delight as the rope bounced, sliding down at an insane speed that hair his hair whipping back and his tunic flapping in the wind. It took only a few seconds before he landed on the snowy bank of the opposite tower, letting the buckle go and stumbling until he smashed against the wall of the tower.

(Y/n) winced at the dull thud that had echoed all the way up, but then Amaruq was staggering back, and with a dazed smile, he held up a thumb.

_How fucking convincing_. She couldn't make out if he lost a tooth with that hit.

As she put one foot up on the ledge, clasping the buckle tight enough to bruise, (Y/n) shook. It was super high, maybe more than six stories, and she was thinking of backing out. But then her eyes snagged onto movement along the canal, where a pretty Princess Yue was in a boat rolling down the waters, and a hopeful Sokka running after her.

She wouldn't think of him. She looked to Amaruq, who was gesturing for her to follow, and so, she put her other foot up, shivering at the breeze that hit her, and (Y/n) exhaled. White puffs escaped her mouth, her senses growing alive, eyes watering in the cold. She looked down at the steep fall, clenched the buckle tighter, and forced herself to leap.

(Y/n) first screamed bloody murder as the rope was tugged downwards, making the buckle bounce in the air and her grip jostled. Her heart was racing as she forced her eyes open, and felt the pure adrenaline rush through her veins.

And it was exhilarating.

It was like flying, feeling free and open to the world, and for that split second, (Y/n) wanted to stay up there forever. As she slid down faster and faster, the metal underneath her fingers getting warmer, (Y/n) let out a whoop that bounced along the canal.

Sokka, who had fallen into the canal, looked up with surprise and horror as she shot above him. "(Y/n)?" He breathed, his eyes following as she reached the end of the rope to the other ice tower, barreling right into another teenager. Both of them went crashing into the snow, and his heart leaped into his throat.

Was she okay? What was she doing in the first place?

Then her head popped up and she was laughing. (Y/n) was above the other teen, snow in their hair and clothes, giggling with him as if she just hadn't performed some death stunt. That was the least of his trouble. Sokka was more attuned to their proximity—their noses barely an inch away. He pulled himself out of the canal and shivered along the way home, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his chest.

(Y/n) was still hearing the wind rush through her ears as she pulled Amaruq to his feet, dusting off the snow. "That was awesome!"

Amaruq was beaming and red. "Can you believe that you're the first girl to try that?"

"No kidding?"

His expression turned a little sour. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but the people in this tribe don't exactly treat girls the same as boys. They're usually kept away from danger and closer to the home. It's refreshing to see a girl try something like this."

(Y/n) frowned. In her haze to learn more about Amaruq, she forgot that Katara would be facing Master Pakku's sexism. Maybe she should meet up with the GAang at night and find out how their day went. She grinned at Amaruq, who was tying back his hair. "I'm starving."

He snapped his fingers. "I know the place where we can get the best roast seal."

Maybe she was going too fast. Maybe she wanted to live in the moment. (Y/n) wasn't sure, because she felt scattered with the war and Sokka and Katara's battle, and the upcoming invasion only she knew about. She got on her toes and pressed a kiss to Amaruq's cheek before holding his hand.

His ears turned beet-red and his lips tugged up. "I-I—let's go?"

"Let's go."

***

By the end of their date, (Y/n) learned a few things about Amaruq.

One, he really loved seal jerky.

Two, he really loved his family.

Three—and this was the one that put her off—he really hated the Fire Nation.

Like, _the Fire Nation deserves to pay for everything they did. Every single person deserves to be jailed...or worse._

And that concluded their date.

She was honestly terrified about how passionately he hated Fire Nation. She was from that nation. And she actually liked him and he liked her, so what would Amaruq think about her if she revealed herself?

The excitement of the day died down as they went in opposite directions—Amaruq not realizing he had affected her, and (Y/n) thoroughly down in the dumps.

(Y/n) walked into the assigned houses finding Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Momo on a huge, red rug on the floor. When everyone looked at her, they appeared equally downtrodden. Sokka's gaze drifted to her and he frowned. "Why do you look so sad? Wasn't your day with that guy wonderful with all those crazy stunts you pulled?"

She glowered and snapped back the curtain before passing through. "Amaruq is a wonderful person. He just... hated the Fire Nation."

Katara seemed sympathetic. "I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same about you."

"I'm not," Sokka growled. It took everyone aback, and he played it off with a wave of his hand. "Just saying."

Katara turned to her brother. "How's warrior training going?"

In response Sokka kicked a bag on the floor in anger, fell to his knees, and then flopped on the bag, using it as a pillow.

"That bad?" (Y/n) murmured, sitting down and bringing her knees to her chest.

"No, it's Princess Yue. I don't get it. One minute she wants to go out with me and the next she's telling me to get lost! So how's waterbending training?"

Katara flopped onto her sleeping bag, depressed. She received a gentle pat on the back from (Y/n).

Aang replied, "Master Poophead won't teach her because she's a girl."

"Why don't you just teach her, Aang?"

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katara leaped to her feet. "At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku. That way you have someone to practice with and I get to learn waterbending. Everyone's happy!"

Sokka frowned. "I'm not happy."

"But you're never happy. Come on, Aang." She left, Aang in tow.

Sokka remained lying down, a sour expression on his face. (Y/n) laid down next to him, sighing as they stared at the ceiling. She suddenly said, "I'm sure the Princess had a reason."

"Well, why doesn't she just tell me?"

Because she's of marrying age and her heart is torn between pursuing love or being loyal to her Tribe? (Y/n) couldn't say that, either. So, she just kept quiet. They both did, and when his hand touched hers, she let it.

***

Katara, Sokka and Aang stood in front of the Chief, Princess Yue, Master Pakku, and what looked to be the tribe's council who all sit on a dais. (Y/n) was at the side, comfortably settled next to a happy Amaruq.

Chief Arnook sighed. "What do you want me to do? Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

Katara nodded. "Yes – please!"

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."

The idea was hateful to her and it showed. Her eyes moved to Aang and she turned to look at him. She turned back, clearly unhappy. "Fine."

Master Pakku smiled smugly. "I'm waiting, little girl."

(Y/n)'s hand flew up to cover her mouth as Katara's lips hardened into a scowl. She snapped. "No! No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" The floor cracked beneath her as her waterbending abilities began to get out of control. She ended up by pointing directly at Master Pakku, her finger almost in his face.

Aang was uncomfortable. "Uh, Katara..."

_Kick his ass, Katara._

Katara was full of confidence when she growled, "I'll be outside – if you're man enough to fight me!"

Amaruq gasped, along with every other man in the plaza stiffening at the challenge. Sokka's eyes met (Y/n)'s, wide and afraid.

Aang paused. "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"Yeh, I think she did," Sokka said, pursing his lips. He watched (Y/n) bid farewell to Amaruq before strolling to them, not in the least afraid. They walked out with Katara, all of them quiet until they reached the last step of the citadel when Sokka burst. "Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!"

Katara took off her coat and threw it at Sokka, hitting him in the face. "I know! I don't care!"

"You don't have to do this for me. I can find another teacher," Aang assures.

"I'm not doing it for you! Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!"

(Y/n) grinned. "Pro-tip: freeze his legs to the ground. Deliver a shot to his chest before he can unfreeze himself."

Katara was grateful for the support. When Master Pakku appeared at the top of the staircase, Katara shouted, "So, you decided to show up?"

He dismissed her and walked past. (Y/n) herself wanted to smack him.

"Aren't you gonna fight?"

Master Pakku didn't turn. "Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong."

They could all see her blood pressure rising. Insanely angry, Katara drew a water whip out of the ground and whipped Pakku on the back on the neck, making him freeze. He finally turned, mouth set into a scowl. "Fine. You want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!"

They cheered every time Katara landed a shot, and (Y/n) once booed at Master Pakku's victory. She studied the way he moved and flowed, eyes calculating the defensive and offensive moves she could use against it. Water-bending was much smoother and quicker than fire.

By the end of the fight, Katara was knocked down, her necklace falling to ice near her. She was breathing heavily, her hair loose. Pakku raised a huge column of water out of one of the pools, making a whirlpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards the whirlpool disintegrated. The shards fall all around her, trapping her, and though she struggled, she couldn't move.

Master Pakku walked towards her. "This fight is over."

"Come back here!" Katara growled, "I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." He walked away, but stopped when he passed the necklace. He picked it up and traced the bead. "This is my necklace!"

Katara frowned. "No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!"

Sokka was equally confused. "His necklace? Why would he wear a betrothal necklace?"

"He wouldn't wear it, you idiot," (Y/n) hissed. "It's for a girl." And for a heartbeat, she wondered if she would ever get a betrothal necklace, too. She was a bit irritated that she pictured Sokka giving it to her, when she could just look back and see a love-sick Amaruq.

Master Pakku seemed in a daze as he murmured, "I made this sixty years ago – for the love of my life." Katara's ice prison liquefied behind him, freeing her. "For Kana."

Katara stood up. "My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage."

Princess Yue beside Sokka had tears eyes. (Y/n) noticed that pursed her lips.

Katara walked up to Pakku. "Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

A loud sob cut them off as Princess Yue ran off, making Sokka snap to her. He was confused, but when (Y/n) breathed, "go check up on her," Sokka took off.

Everyone in the citadel dispersed. Amaruq approached a tense (Y/n). She honestly didn't know how she had the courage to tell Sokka to go after the Princess. Maybe it was some god-given power, because whenever he was away, she felt lonely, and whenever he was away _with_ Princess Yue, she felt lost and sad.

Amaruq beamed at her. "That was quite the fight, wasn't it? What's wrong?"

(Y/n) straightened and forced a smile, tuning away from where Sokka had run. "It's nothing, Amaruq. Can you show me where the warriors train?"

Aang, who was watching this, straight-up left. He was disappointed Sokka and (Y/n) had gone with different people, but then again he was the Avatar. He had to deal with politics and wars and spirits. Not love.

He paused, lips curling into a devious grin as a plan formed in his mind.

Unless he _could_ do something about it?


	13. Book 1: Chapter 13: The Fire Nation Is Here

  
(Y/n) was exhausted. She wasn't sure if it was in the physical, emotional, or mental sense, but she just didn't want to get out of her bed. Even when Aang and Katara left at dawn for water-bending practice, she hadn't budged. Sokka had left a couple of minutes back for a date with Princess Yue even though he promised that it wasn't a date, but just 'hanging out.'

_Can call your bullshit a mile away, Sokka._

And she felt extra terrible because as Sokka left, Amaruq had stopped by to see her. When Sokka popped his head back in, she rapidly shook her head and he understood, so he made up the excuse that she was still sleeping.

Sokka couldn't help his own triumphant smirk when Amaruq deflated and walked away. Sure, he felt a little bad, but (Y/n) didn't deserve Amaruq. She deserved someone better, someone who wouldn't judge her for her background, someone like...

_Him?_

Sokka scoffed to himself as he walked out of the house. He was in love with Princess Yue. Not (Y/n). She was just a good friend, maybe less—in her eyes, after he kept turning her away.

It still haunted him—that day he called her a traitor. It was the dumbest thing he could've done, and she didn't even fight back. He felt a little sick.

(Y/n) slept till noon. She would've slept longer if it hadn't been for the vicious tug in her stomach that sent her shooting up, an ache throbbing through her skull. She heaved a breath. It almost felt like someone had stabbed her, but there was no one in the room and there was definitely no knife.

That left only one thing. The Fire Nation was here.

She bolted out of the house and was immediately met with cold snow. But it was wrong. The snow was ashy and dark, like soot. (Y/n) started running to the highest place she knew—the tower Amaruq had taken her, and then she started climbing the steps, skipping some as she gasped in the cold air, pushing herself faster until she was at the top. (Y/n) looked out the window.

And she wished she didn't.

It was easier fighting Zuko and his men on her own. It was simple, a short battle.

But this time, it would be a war.

Dotting the horizon was a whole armada of Fire Nation ships, their coal engines sending blasts of soot into the air that made it a dark, hazy grey cloud above them.   
They were barely hours away from reaching, and (Y/n) had to plan quickly. She had to let Yue die no matter what. Nothing could change. Aang should be kidnapped by Zuko.

The tugging grew worse. God, it was going to be something big.

***

Everyone was gathered at the great hall of the citadel—the GAng, Water Tribe Warriors, leaders, some citizens. Behind Chief Arnook was Princess Yue, looking more solemn than usual as he spoke. (Y/n) turned to Sokka, who looked depressed. She sniffed at him. "What happened to your date?"

His voice was different, melancholy. "It wasn't a date."

"It looked like a date when you came swooping in with Appa as your wing-man."

His eyes cut through her angrily. "It _wasn't_. A. Date."

(Y/n) almost scooted back. "I'm sorry. What happened between you and her?"

Sokka could never stay angry at (Y/n), no matter what. He could never look her in her (e/c) eyes and scream. Something in her just ebbed away his anger. So when his expression became softer and he leaned his shoulder against hers, he knew she'd always be there. Because she let him lean on her. She always did. "She's betrothed to someone. She hates it and she-she said she was in love with me."

"Let me guess—" (Y/n) sighed. "Her Tribe comes first?"

"Yeah."

Katara beside Sokka hushed them. Both Sokka and (Y/n) glared at her and she turned meek.

Chief Arnook finished his speech. "I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

Sokka stood up firmly, his eyes still pinned on the Princess. "Count me in."

"Sokka!" Katara blubbered, trying to coax him back down.

Aang met (Y/n)'s gaze, instantly shaking his head at her, but she ignored it. Instead, she got up and pulled Sokka behind the pillar. When he stared at her in surprise, she hissed, "what the hell are you doing?"

His back stiffened and he folded his arms. "I'm going to fight."

"I'm not saying you're the worst fighter out there, Sokka," (Y/n) whispered, "but come on. You're self-taught. You'll not make it out there against the benders!"

Sokka's brows knitted. He was backed up against the ice pillar, the cold seeping into his back, and so, he pushed her away and scowled. "You don't think I can fight?"

"Bato once said that I was the person who would tell you the truth." She said desperately. "That I would show you the reality, and that I could-"

"Isn't it up to me who decides in the end?" He interrupted.

Why was he so infuriating? Why was she even fighting this? Wouldn't he be pulled out of the fight later on?

(Y/n)'s heart pulled. She cared for him. She didn't want to see him on the battle, and she didn't want to see him get hurt. Sokka was waiting expectantly. (Y/n) finally sighed. "I'm sorry. Go, Sokka."

He eyed her warily, but when he tested out one step and she didn't stop him, he nodded gratefully and stepped up with the other men in the crowd.

Chief Arnook said, "Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task."

The men formed a line in front of the Chief to receive his mark. It was three red lines on the forehead, made from some paint or ink that the Chief held in a bowl in front of him. As Sokka left, he turned and made eye contact with Yue before he walked away. Yue began to cry silently, none of this going unnoticed by (Y/n). She also saw Amaruq taking the mark, and as he walked back to his seat, happened to look at her, and all she could do was plaster a smile.

***

While Sokka went with the Chief and Warriors, Katara, Yue, and (Y/n) were in front of the citadel, looking out over the city and its walls to the line of threatening Fire Navy ships. Plumes of smoke rose over several sections of the city that had been bombed.

Princess Yue frowned. "They've stopped firing."

Appa swooped into view, making Katara point and shout. "Aang!"

Appa landed on the plaza at the base of the Citadel steps. The girls ran down to them. Appa laid down on his belly, his feet too tired to keep him up. Aang looked small and dejected as he slid off the saddle and came to rest next to Appa's left forepaw. "I can't do it." He put his hands to his head and breathed out, "I can't do it."

"What happened?"

"I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all." His eyes poked up, meeting Katara and then (Y/n), who seemed to look at him motherly enough that he flung himself on her. (Y/n) cradled him on the ground.

Princess Yue shouted, "But, you have to! You're the Avatar!"

(Y/n)'s gaze snapped to her, and in a soft tone, she said, "he's just one kid."

Aang buried his head deeper on her chest, shaking, as Katara sat down and rubbed his back. They stared at the large, pale moon, feeling the pure strength of it as Yue spoke, "The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara mentioned.

"Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance."

Aang's eyes shot open and he leaped up. "The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!"

Princess Yue asked, "How can you do that?"

(Y/n) murmured somberly, knowing the fate of the spirit. It felt horrible, knowing something so terrible to happen without her fitness none the wiser. "The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them."

Princess Yue smiled hopefully. "Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!"

Aang seemed to regain his positive attitude and spread his arms wide, eyes blazing. "Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!" They all stared at him until he smiled sheepishly. "Or wisdom. That's good, too."

"The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea, follow me." Princess Yue led them through a courtyard behind the citadel, where she stopped in front of a short wooden door.

"So is this the way to the Spirit World?"

"No, you'll have to get there on your own." She pushed the door open. "But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole."

Inside there was a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber was a waterfall coming from the glacier way above, and to its sides were two ledges by which one could access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing was filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looks almost tropical in nature, and a small t-shaped gate like structure.

"Woah," (Y/n) whispered.

Aang dashed over a wooden bridge, laughing, and he landed on the soft grass in front of the pond, rubbing it fondly. "I never thought I'd miss grass this much!"

The girls joined him. (Y/n) was absolutely awe-struck. How did any of the sciences work in this place? "It's so warm here! How is that possible?"

Princess Yue replied, "It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land."

They stared at the small pond where two fish circled each other in a timeless motion. One was white, the other black. Momo skittered up to the pond and began to try and grab the fish, but when Yue and Katara looked severely at him, he scuttled away.

"You're right, Yue. I can feel...something...it's so...tranquil." Aang sat cross-legged in front of the pond, closed his eyes, made two fists and put his knuckles together in an attempt to meditate.

For a few minutes, they were silent. (Y/n) had taken to scoping out the area, learning its hiding spots and advantages for when Zuko and Zhao would arrive. She was still mixed about her roles with them. Her gut was still pulling and making her feel nauseous, so she found a rocky place that she had scaled and sat there, watching over the kids like a hawk.

The in-universe instincts always had her surprised. Her previous universe would've left her lost and confused and she would've been standing there awkwardly or fidgeting, but here, it was like her body and mind were in sync, yet still out of sync. Like her memories from both universes were at war, and she was in between. So far, the longer she stayed in ATLA, the more that universe was winning.

Aang's head arrow suddenly flowed a brilliant white, making her concentrate on them. He was crossing into the Spirit World, but that wasn't the only thing that had caught her eye. In the far corner of the chamber, (Y/n) spotted Zuko slinking. The tugging in her gut resided, and she frowned. 

_So...she wasn't supposed to stop Zuko?_

(Y/n) gestured to Katara that she was leaving. This wasn't where she was supposed to be, so she climbed back down and walked away with Yue. "You'll be okay?"

Katara nodded. "I'll take care of Aang."

As they shut the door, (Y/n) heard Zuko speaking, but she forced herself to walk away.

***

Appa landed in the sanctuary, with Sokka, Yue, and (Y/n) in saddle. They found Katara alone there, and as they hopped down, Sokka ran to his sister. "What happened? Where's Zuko?"

Katara looked down sadly. "He took Aang. He took him right out from under me."

Zuko would've taken Aang through the snowy blizzard, and they had to find him. (Y/n) had to stand back uselessly, as her friends grew terrified about the fate of Aang.

"Where did they go?" Sokka whispered.


	14. Book 1: Chapter 14: I Hate Responsibility

  
Four massive fireballs arced over the Water City walls and into the city. It was daylight and the battle for the survival of the Northern Water Tribe had begun, and the fireballs landed at various points within the city and exploded. (Y/n) was looking up at the sky in alarm, as if she would witness a fireball launch right into where they were in the Sanctuary.

Katara was kneeling at the pond, completely crestfallen. " I can't believe I lost him."

Sokka was trying to comfort her. "You did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get him back." He led Yue to Appa, and when Katara turned to look at him, her eyes were brimming with tears.

(Y/n) breathed sharply. "Knowing Zuko, he probably has a half-baked plan, so he won't get far. We'll find him." She stretched out her hand to Katara. "Aang's gonna be fine."

Katara took it and they walked by Momo, who seemed to be taking it hard as well. "It's all right. You stay here, Momo, in case Aang comes back."

"I'm going to stay, too," (Y/n) suddenly said. Her gut feeling told her to stay back. When the others turned to her, she explained. "Appa will get tired hauling so many people. I'll see where I can help with the invasion."

While the girls got on the saddle, Sokka narrowed his eyes at her. He pulled her to the side and whispered, "What's going on?"

(Y/n) swallowed roughly. God, the feeling was getting worse. How could she explain to him that she had to make sure everything went according to the show, and that the moon spirit must die? "Sokka, just let me stay behind. I'm more useful here."

It was unexpected. His arms that wrapped around her, his body that pressed against hers gently, she would've never thought Sokka would hug her. She expected more fighting, but this?

This purely confused her.

His chin was tucked into her neck. "Things will work out fine. We'll be back as soon as we get Aang."

When Sokka pulled away, (Y/n) was lost in his blue eyes. Of course, her simple crush on him wouldn't go away that easily. Her heart was racing and she felt like time had stopped. She leaned in just when he pushed away and the moment was gone, his brows knitted and a frown set. Lost, wondering what had just happened.

"Stay safe," he forced out before running to Appa.

(Y/n) opened her mouth but no voice came out, and she was left with a thundering heart against her chest and cold lips. And then Appa was gone in a rush of air, Katara and Yue waving to her, but Sokka staring away.   
The second they were out of sight, (Y/n) cursed loudly. _What the actual fuck had happened_? Was she trying to kiss him? How would _that_ have worked out?

Momo ran up her leg and perched on her shoulder, chittering loudly enough in her ear that she was forced out of her stupid thoughts.

"Concentrate," she snapped to herself. "What's going to happen next?"

Zhao would come here and he would kill the Moon Spirit. Aang would pop up around that time and go ballistic. So what was she supposed to do? She just stood in front of the pond, staring at the swimming fish. After a moment, she flopped down. "What am I supposed to do?"

The fish kept swimming in their circle, completely unbothered. Of course, they wouldn't be of much help. Ever since she came to this universe, there had been nothing to guide her but her 'instincts,' of which it hadn't been much help.

She hated to admit it, but she suspected that she was beginning to actually forget things. Her parents' faces were growing blurry, and she was pretty sure she had more friends than she could remember. It terrified her to think she would one day forget them all because she was here.

Loud boom and shaking jolted her to her feet. The Fire Nation had begun their assault, and (Y/n) saw the door of the Sanctuary opening, so she scuttled away with Momo, hiding behind a rock.

It was Admiral Zhao.

_He came too early._

(Y/n) swore under her breath.

Admiral Zhao stalked to the pond, reaching down to grab the white fish. As it struggled, (Y/n) had to force herself to stay back, her eyes stinging with tears as he shoved the fish into a bag.

God, how can she let this happen?

The ground around her began turning dark, and when she looked up at the moon, visible behind Zhao over his left shoulder, it colored over a blood red. 

Zhao basked in the red light. "I am a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!"

_Come on, Aang, where are you?_ _Plus, why is Zhao monologuing to himself?_

The door did swing open, but it revealed a horrified Iroh, who immediately advanced from behind Zhao, quietly and quickly.

(Y/n) bit at her nails. This wasn't supposed to happen! If Iroh took down Zhao from behind, the fish would be safe and...

She couldn't even complete her thought before she hurled out of her spot and grabbed a rock. She snuck up on Iroh, who was a few feet away from a smug Zhao. And then she smashed the rock over his head, letting Iroh fall to the ground.

Zhao whirled around, eyes wide at the sight of the girl with the rock. "You again! Don't bother convincing me! It's my destiny to destroy the Moon and the Water Tribe!"

(Y/n) shakily put the rock down. "I know."

"You-you do?" Zhao's eyes narrowed. "You're that Fire Nation traitor, aren't you?" She nodded. "I must admit, I'm severely confused about your actions."

Zhao was supposed to kill the Moon Spirit when Aang arrived. Which meant she had to stall. So (Y/n) figured it was a good time to get some answers. "My parents were fighting outside Omashu and they left me there. I ended up studying martial arts and was dispatched to fight for Omashu."

Before she could take another breath, Zhao said, "you were found outside the chi-blocking Centre."

It took a second for that to sink in, but then she was advancing, more curious than ever. "How did you know that?"

Zhao's lips curled into a smile. "Your parents must have briefed you well about your job. I kept wondering why we stopped getting information from you for the past year. It's because you've changed sides."

_Changed sides?_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" (Y/n) blurted.

Zhao looked uneasy suddenly. "It's like you've lost your memory or something."

"Tell me!"

"You were part of an experiment to take down Omashu from the inside. Your parents were high-class soldiers, and well, they decided it would be well to send someone as innocent as you to infiltrate Omashu, learn everything and send us information about its defenses and next moves. It was quite efficient."

(Y/n) grew sick. She was helping the Fire Nation? Is that why she was brought from another universe? To actually stop herself from helping the Fire Nation win? "Efficient how?"

Zhao turned impossibly cruel as he said, "well, there was the slaughter of all those Omashu soldiers. The master whom you had learnt from had sent out a batch of his students—including you, and you gave us key information to take them down."

It was like the knot around her neck was getting tighter, but then the hot white flashes began, memories flitting through her mind like it was a fast-forwarded movie that it sent her reeling.

She...remembered so many things that she never thought would do. Her parents _did_ brief her, they in fact watched from hidden posts as she faked her sobbing and rapped on the door for the center. When she met her Master, it was under false pretenses, everything she did was wrong.

She betrayed her 'friend' there. That girl died because (Y/n) gave the Fire Nation everything from the inside. She was a traitor to the world.

Zhao paced around her. "Are you ready to join us again? Your job at Omashu is complete."

(Y/n) was breathing hard. She _killed_ people. A part of her told her it wasn't her doing. She was from somewhere else and she didn't know. So when she looked at Zhao, face pale and sickly, she shook her head. "I'm not with Fire Nation anymore."

"Then why did you knock out Iroh?" He snapped. His knife drew closer to the bag and the noose around her neck grew tighter, but she watched only.

And then Momo came along and leaped on Zhao, scratching at his face until the man shrieked and tossed him down.

And then he plunged the knife into the fish.

(Y/n) felt bile rise up her throat as blood stained the bag and dripped from it. A mad look crossed Zhao's face as he laughed before she struck like a snake, because not only did she hate _him_ , but she hated herself now.   
With a growl, she kicked at his leg before he started firing at her, but (Y/n) was a demon as she dodged and blocked them. Four soldiers of Fire Nation ran in through the Sanctuary, and as they circled (Y/n), Zhao laughed. "Good luck getting out of this one."

Pure fury was unleashed as her face turned cold. It was like someone had flipped a switch for Death Mode. In a flurry of kicks and hits, all four of those soldiers were down in five seconds straight and then Zhao's laughter died down as she pinned her gaze on him.

He fled, absolutely terrified, and she didn't make an effort to follow him. The violent tugging in her gut ceased, but she still felt like she was choking.

Iroh, who had awoken, staggered to the bag and brought out the fish with a gash in its side.

Aang had come too late. They all dropped down from Appa, and he ran to the fish.

Princess Yue was crying, Sokka's hands on her shoulders. "There's no hope now. It's over."

(Y/n) met Sokka's eyes, the red moon casting bloody hues everywhere. She immediately turned away and sat down on a rock, holding her head with her hands.

She did this.

Aang's sad expression turned to determination as his eyes and tattoos glowed white. His Avatar Spirit spoke through his mouth. "No, it's not over."

Aang walked forward into the pond. Katara moved to follow, but was stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. Aang looked down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine began to glow white. And then he dropped into the pond.  
The water in the pool around the oasis itself began to glow a deep blue veined with white. As the effect spread, it encompasses the entire city. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushed under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it.  
The blue, white veined creature that came out of the pond was a huge fish-like being. It was the most startling thing (Y/n) could've witnessed as its arms spread wide after Aang did the same motion.

The spirit took down the armada of Fire Nation. It did not touch the Water Tribe members, but it did get its vengeance on Zhao.

In the Sanctuary, Iroh placed the dead Moon Spirit fish back into the pond solemnly. Katara closed her eyes. "It's too late. It's dead."

Suddenly, Iroh looked up at Yue in wonder. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!"

Princess Yue said, "yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She got up and went to the pond's edge.

(Y/n) couldn't watch. She was going to vomit and a hot pressure built behind her eyes as she heard Sokka speak.

"No! You don't have to do that!"

Princess Yue held his hand. " It's my duty, Sokka."

" I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

Princess Yue said, almost at peace with her fate. "I have to do this."

She walked to Iroh, who held the dead fish in his hands. She put her palms over the Moon Spirit which began to glow. She closed her eyes for the last time, exhaled a final breath, and fell over into Sokka's arms.

The boy was in despair. "NO!" He placed a tender hand on her cheek before hugging the body. "She's gone. She's _gone_."

(Y/n) clenched her jaw and tried blinking away the tears, but then her eyes opened and she saw Sokka crying over Yue's body and she lost it, too. She stumbled into a bush and emptied the contents of her breakfast before slumping down and curling in on herself.

Yue's body glowed in Sokka's arms before disappearing completely. The fish came back to life and dropped back into the pond, swimming. At the moment, the pond shimmered brightly and a ghostly figure rose from it. (Y/n) looked up just in time to see Yue dressed in white, who was staring back at her.

Then Yue smiled gently and nodded as if to say, _I understand._

A sob choked her and (Y/n) couldn't bear the guilt, so she took off to outside the Sanctuary and ran; as fast as she could, she ran. She made it to the only place she was familiar with—the tall Tower. She didn't stop for one second. Her legs burned as they climbed the winding staircase, her breath coming out in white, puffy pants. When she reached the top, she collapsed in on herself, hands pulling at her hair as she cried.

She killed people. She killed _Yue_.

Sokka would never forgive her. Aang would never forgive her.

The bright, silvery moon returned, casting its glow on her as she shivered and cried beside the window ledge. She didn't witness the Ocean Spirit stars at the moon's appearance before its essence flowed back to the pond.

What was the point of trying to enjoy in this universe if this was her task? Letting innocent people die? _That_ was her fucking job?

Her mind replayed the absolute agony on Sokka's face as Yue died. She...she did this to him. She killed Yue, and she killed Maya, and countless other warriors.

She should've stopped Zhao earlier. She shouldn't have let Yue die. A rational part of her mind disagreed and she let out a wail, feeling torn apart by her own mind.

This wasn't her universe! This wasn't her life!

What was her previous life? Who did she have in her other life? _What_ previous life?

(Y/n) immediately stopped crying, instead staring at the ground with furrowed brows. A hot flash hit her and she remembered a little.

Right. This wasn't her universe.

Her universe had... _parents_. She had parents.

"What were their names?" She muttered to herself, heart racing at the thought of forgetting them. She had parents! There...there was another life, right?

_Right_?

"Stop it!" (Y/n) snapped. There was no one around to hear her, no one around even speaking. "I have parents. Cars. Uh—TV!" She wracked her mind for more, more information, more memories, but it was like her mind was empty.

In complete despair, (Y/n) realized one thing.

She would forget them all. Everything about her old life.

(Y/n) would stay here forever, and the life she had had would be gone.

***

The next morning was the day they had to leave. The heavily damaged city had already begun its repairs, and the GAang was saying goodbye.

While Master Pakku And Katara talked, and Sokka and the Chief exchanged somber words about Yue, (Y/n) approached Amaruq, who was helping move debris. Amaruq looked genuinely happy to see her. "Leaving so soon?"

(Y/n) nodded shyly, wringing her hands. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. I owe you an apology."  
His brows furrowed but he kept quiet, folding his arms. She sucked in a breath. "I was avoiding you, and I can't exactly explain why but—"

"You're Fire Nation."

She froze, but that reaction only made him giggle. "How-How did you know that?" Why was everyone figuring out things about herself?

Amaruq shrugged. "I wasn't certain at first, but—" he scratched the back of his neck. "After I kept ranting about how much I hated the Fire Nation, I noticed you looked down. I wanted to apologize for that, too."

A sigh of relief left her. He didn't hate her. At least, she thought he didn't. He didn't look as repulsed. "I was scared."

"I know," he murmured. Katara called (Y/n) to leave, and he continued, "I hope we see each other again. And if we do, I was hoping we could go on a date?"

(Y/n)'s heart fluttered. Her eyes darted to Sokka, who was waiting beside his sister.

When she looked back, Amaruq had an expression of understanding. "I see."

"What?"

He took her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. "Your heart is with someone else."

Someone e— _wait_ , he thought she loved a Sokka? She wanted to explain, but no words came out of her mouth.

"I hope we can still be friends."

(Y/n) sighed. Too many mixed emotions again, one of her stupid chakras were blocked, and she wanted to break something. A flash of Yue's body, and then a knife into the Moon Spirit hit her. It made her sick again, so she smiled as best she could and nodded, blinking back the suddenly stinging of tears. "Goodbye, Amaruq."

"Goodbye, (Y/n)."

On the way to Appa, Sokka asked, "so things looked pretty intense there."

(Y/n) grunted, feigning a scratch on her nose when she wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks.

Aang was looking out over the city on a tall, thick ice gate. The other three joined him, Sokka's arms over Aang and (Y/n), Momo chittering on Katara, and then a rumbling Appa who rose from below.

They had to be ready for more to come. (Y/n) had to learn to deal with the burden of innocent lives in her hands, and she had to be prepared.

Because now, Azula was coming.


End file.
